La valse des sentiments
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Après des siècles de vaine attente, Valentine a enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Kanon. Rhadamanthe n'apprécie pas leur relation... Au générique de cette fic : Valentine la star de jour ;), Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Eaque, Minos, Hadès, Morphée, Les dieux jumeaux, Shaka, Saga, Camus, Aphrodite, Deathmask... Euh... Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous

voici ma part du contrat passé avec Lori ;) une petite fic three pour Valentine car aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement la Saint Valentin, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de notre Harpie.

merci à ma chère Beta Lori pour l'idée du Valentine/Kanon établit et surtout pour le titre... Donc merci ma sauveuse. ㈵6

donc pour réussir mon défi ça va être vu que ce qui devait étre un OS a pris de l'ampleur et que mes neurones tournent au ralenti. Mais au pire vous aurez la fin demain.

Ceci dit, je suis contente du résultat et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

bonne lecture

bon anniversaire Valentine.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Valentine avait cessé de faire les cent pas pour se poser sur le sable de la plage déserte, pourtant son agitation était telle qu'on l'aurait dit assis sur des oursins. Dire qu'il était inquiet eut été un euphémisme. N'y tenant plus, il se releva d'un bond et se remit à marcher de long en large. Son amant était en retard. Un quart d'heure, une demie heure passait encore, il n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité, mais deux heures ! Cela devenait très inquiétant, surtout là où il avait dû se rendre. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si il était en danger ? Peut-être même mort ! Non, ça il le saurait et puis Poséidon avait beau être lunatique, il ne prendrait pas le risque de compromettre la paix, du moins pas sans couvrir ses arrières... C'était bien là le problème, les dieux avaient l'art de la tromperie... Ou pire encore... S'il le retenait captif pour le torturer à loisir... Dans ce cas, au diable le traité, il irait à son secours, et même s'il devait en mourir, il le libérerait.

Le spectre secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions délirantes. Que son bien-aimé l'apprenne et il n'aurait pas fini de se foutre de lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, d'autant plus que le dieu des mers avait exigé la présence de Kanon et que l'ex-dragon avait beau être parti avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, la Harpie avait bien senti l'anxiété, voire même la peur de celui-ci. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a encore quelques mois de cela, qu'il se serait fait autant de soucis pour un chevalier d'Athéna, l'imprudent ne s'en serait pas relevé. Mais maintenant, il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui.

Et dire que tout était parti d'une dispute avec Rhadamanthe. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée, son seigneur souhaitait se détendre en s'adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair. Dévoué corps et âme au juge depuis des siècles, Valentine savait s'y prendre pour soulager les tensions de son maitre. Mais ce jour-là, ses compétences n'y suffirent pas, la partie s'annonçait musclée. La Harpie qui avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise journée, refusa de se laisser faire, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter davantage son supérieur. Furieux, Rhadamanthe lui rappela les évènements du 18ème siècle. Blessé, Valentine quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Le coeur lourd, il se retrouva sur une plage et n'entendit pas kanon approcher. Sentant son trouble, le second Gémeaux resta près de lui. Après un long silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, le spectre finit par se confier. À la surprise de la Harpie, il l'écouta sans le juger alors que certains de ses propres compagnons d'armes murmuraient qu'il était la catin du Whyvern. Les imbéciles, comment pourraient-ils comprendre l'admiration et la dévotion nées dans le coeur de Valentine, modeste bouvier et tout jeune spectre, dès qu'il fit placer sous les ordres de ce noble roi, et combien elle fut longue et douloureuse cette dernière réincarnation loin de son modèle.

Alors qu'il regardait la mer, les pensées du spectre revinrent à son amour. Si ce n'était ce contentieux avec le dieu, de l'avis de Valentine, Kanon était fait pour servir Poséidon. Car il était comme l'océan, parfois calme et paisible, apportant sérénité à ceux qui le contemplait, mais aussi grondant et rugissant telles les déferlantes capable de faire chavirer les plus gros navires. Un sourire illumina le visage de la Harpie, et surtout il était enfin de retour, songea-t-il avec soulagement. De retour furieux, certes, mais indemne. Le second gémeaux sourit à son tour en voyant que son amant l'attendait toujours. Il lui cria tout de même avec colère.

\- Eh bien, il la tient sa vengeance ! Ce maudit calamar avarié a trouvé le moyen de m'emmerder sans qu'Athéna n'ait à redire !

\- Kanon ! S'exclama Valentine en frémissant. Tu parles d'un dieu. Il pourrait t'entendre !

\- T'inquiète, répliqua le Grec. Il sait déjà ce que je pense de son idée pourrie. Figures-toi qu'il exige que je rende mon écaille officiellement...

\- Mais c'est normal tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, coupa le spectre qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela mettait son bien-aimé dans cet état.

\- Oui, mais attend la suite. Il veut que je trouve et forme mon successeur.

Le chypriote se crispa.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat, je lui ai dit que ça sera pour plus tard car j'ai plus urgent à faire.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Valentine intrigué.

\- Toi mon amour, répondit Kanon en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le spectre fut effaré en entendant cela.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas faire passer notre relation avant les ordres d'un dieu !

Kanon sourit à son tour, en cet instant il trouvait son amant adorable. Il avait l'impression de serrer dans ses bras un enfant apeuré. Mais pour s'être entraîné avec lui, il le savait redoutable au combat. Afin de le taquiner un peu, il lui frictionna la tête comme il le faisait parfois avec les plus jeunes apprentis.

\- Allons mon petit trésor, faut pas avoir peur. Je lui ai déclaré que n'étant pas en guerre, la recherche de mon successeur n'était pas une priorité et que je devais d'abord aider une personne qui me tiens à coeur. Ça a eu l'air de l'amuser.

Valentine s'abandonna un instant contre le Gémeaux avant de se redresser brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et faire.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un gosse !

\- Bah parfois, tu te comportes bien comme un môme ! Fit Kanon avec sévérité en croisant les bras.

Le spectre tourna les talons et partit vexé. Le Grec lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Pardon Valentine, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

La harpie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le chevalier ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler ses objections.

\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as maintes fois expliqué et je comprends tes motivations, mais je n'apprécie pas. Je trouve cette situation malsaine. Je n'aime pas la façon dont Rhadamanthe te traite. Nous ne sommes plus aux temps anciens, tu n'es pas son esclave, ni... Son chien. Je ne suis pas stupide je sais que tu sens encore coupable pour cette fichue dispute, mais pour ma part je suis fier de toi. Comme ça il saura qu'il ne peut pas disposer de toi comme d'un objet. Et puis...Sans ta petite rébellion nous ne nous serions pas rencontré.

Même s'il n'aimait pas l'entendre, Valentine savait que Kanon avait raison. Le spectre baissa la tête en soupirant, celle-ci fut doucement relever par le chevalier qui reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a fait des reproches ? Il t'en a reparlé ?

Le chypriote secoua la tête.

\- Non, il a agi comme si rien ne c'était passé...

\- Alors cesse de te prendre la tête avec ça. Il a peut-être été un demi-dieu et un grand roi, mais il vaut pas mieux que toi.

\- Il l'est toujours, souffla Valentine.

\- Et il ne vaut pas mieux que toi ! Répéta Kanon avec malice avant de poursuivre plus grave. En tout cas qu'il ne s'avise pas de te faire souffrir où je le lui ferais payer chèrement.

\- Kanon ! S'indigna la Harpie néanmoins touchée.

\- Allez ! tu devrais filer sinon cette fois il aura une bonne raison de te gueuler dessus.

\- Oh oui ! Mince ! S'exclama Valentine en s'apercevant qu'il était en retard, il vola un baiser à son amant et lança en partant. On se revoit demain pour l'entraînement.

\- Oui, à demain !

De retour aux enfers, le spectre alla directement prendre son poste au tribunal. Il espérait se faufiler aux archives sans être vu, mais Rhadamanthe l'attendait au pas de la porte.

\- Tu es en retard. Fit-il glacial.

\- Pardon mon seigneur ! S'empressa de répondre Valentine en s'agenouillant.

\- Tu étais avec lui ? Interrogea le juge avec mépris.

Cela ne vous regarde pas eut envie de dire la Harpie et il grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'un docile "oui" franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je me moque que tu t'amuses avec ce misérable insecte, mais je ne tolèrerais pas que cela interfère sur ton travail.

\- Kanon n'est pas un misérable insecte, souffla Valentine en serrant le poing.

\- Plait-il ? Toisa Rhadamanthe.

\- Pardon mon seigneur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère bien ! Tu peux disposer.

Tandis que son subordonné disparaissait dans la salle des archives, le juge se maudissait intérieurement. Il aurait dû faire cesser cette relation dès le début. Maintenant, à cause de ce maudit chevalier, après tous ces siècles à son service, Valentine lui échappait. Rhadamanthe serra le poing et ferma les yeux pour se redonner contenance, le spectre lui vouait une admiration sans borne, il le savait, alors pourquoi se sentait-il menacer par ce cloporte ? D'un geste de la main, le juge chassa cette idée comme l'on chassait un agaçant moucheron et avec l'assurance que lui conférait son rang, il prit la direction du tribunal.

Debout devant le classeur, Valentine rangeait les dossiers d'un geste mécanique. S'il était vrai que si son corps était aux archives, son esprit lui était au sanctuaire, auprès d'un certain beau Grec. Le spectre sursauta et en lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui, une voix s'exclamer :

\- Une obole pour tes pensées.

\- Seigneur Eaque ! Fit Valentine en s'agenouillant prestement.

Le juge lui fit signe de se relever avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça on fait des infidélités à Rhadamanthe petit canaillou ! Taquina la Garuda. Si j'avais su cela, je t'aurais fait mander dans mes appartements pour jouir de tes talents particuliers.

\- Mais... Mon... Non... Ce n'est... Je... Bafouilla la Harpie rouge de honte d'être ainsi pris pour un prostitué.

\- Allons, allons, calme-toi, je plaisantais. Néanmoins, poursuivit Eaque en tapotant le meuble avec une attitude qui commençait à rendre Valentine quelque peu nerveux. Mon cher frère est furax et il compte bien te submerger travail. Tu n'es pas près de le revoir ton cher et tendre.

Le coeur de Valentine rata un battement, il connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir que son interlocuteur disait vrai. Le juge poussa le sadisme jusqu'à laisser passer quelques minutes en changeant de place, de sorte que le spectre assimile bien la mauvaise nouvelle, avant reprendre.

\- Je sais que tu dois te rendre au sanctuaire demain et je crains que cela ne soit pas possible sauf si tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.

\- Quel service mon seigneur ?

\- Pas ici ! Ce soir, 22h dans mes appartements, Rhadamanthe est prévenu. Et ne soit pas en retard ! Termina Eaque en partant.

Le reste de la journée parut extrêmement long au spectre qui se demandait avec anxiété ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le juge, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. La réputation du Garuda n'était pas pour le rassurer, même s'il se disait dans l'ombre que sa dernière conquête l'avait ramolli. Le soir venu, dans l'appartement de Rhadamanthe, Valentine s'était fait des plus dociles pour la plus grande satisfaction du Whyvern. Et tandis que son supérieur était retourné travailler dans le salon, la Harpie, espérant se faire oublier, se rhabillait très lentement et le plus silencieusement possible en guettant l'horloge murale. Une voix sévère venue du salon le fit sursauter :

\- Cesse donc de traîner ainsi, tu vas être en retard et Eaque déteste le manque de ponctualité... Un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fichu d'être à l'heure ! Maugréa Rhadamanthe.

\- Bien mon seigneur.

Tandis que le spectre sortait résigné, le juge ordonna :

\- Lorsque tu en auras fini avec Eaque, tu reviendras ici. Nous avons du travail pour toute la nuit.

\- Bien mon seigneur.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Valentine soupira. Ainsi c'était donc vrai, Rhadamanthe allait le séquestrer. Découragé, il pensa à ce que dirait Kanon en l'apprenant. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Nul doute que le chevalier débarquerait aux enfers pour le voir et alors là... La Harpie secoua la tête en riant et le moral remit au beau fixe, il prit la direction d'Antinora.

Eaque, vêtu d'une tunique courte blanche, bordée d'or et de pourpre, attendait son invité négligemment installé sur les fourrures de son canapé. A peine entré, Valentine s'agenouilla pour saluer son hôte en prenant soin de fixer les pieds du juge. La Harpie déglutit difficilement, au cours de la soirée, Rhadamanthe s'était employé à ne pas le satisfaire et l'excitation du spectre ne pas encore retombé de sorte que même ces pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux du Garuda lui semblait diaboliquement sexy. Le neveu d'Hadès éclata de rire en enjoignant le spectre à se relever.

\- Je vois que mon frère t'a bien préparé pour cette entrevue, mais tout comme toi, il se méprend sur mes intentions. J'ai fait une promesse, aussi tu devras te satisfaire tout seul.

Il poursuivit en indiquant la salle de bain.

\- Afin d'avoir toute ton attention pour notre affaire, je te prierais de régler ce problème de suite... Et rassures-toi, Rhadamanthe n'en saura rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valentine honteux regagna le salon sous les moqueries du juge.

\- Eh bien, vu le temps que cela t'as pris, ce cher Rhad t'avait bien chauffé. Que veux-tu, mon cher frère s'inquiète de ma soudaine sagesse. Assieds-toi et venants en au fait. Termina-t-il plus sérieusement en désignant le canapé tandis qu'il prenait place sur la table basse. Le service que tu vas me rendre est en réalité pour mon ex. Tu vas te diriger vers le mur des lamentations en masquant ton cosmos, complètement à droite, sur la troisième pierre en partant du bas il y a un discret delta. Cette pierre n'est pas scellée. En la retirant tu trouveras un petit paquet et demain lorsque nous irons au sanctuaire tu le remettras à ton mec qui le fera parvenir à son destinataire, compris ?

\- Oui, mais sauf votre respect, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même ? Et comment Kanon est-il au courant ?

Valentine fut surpris de voir le Garuda soupirer avec tristesse.

\- Kanon ne sait rien, mais en voyant le paquet il saura à qui le donner. Quant au fait que je ne puisse y aller moi-même cela ne te regarde pas mais je vais tout de même de te répondre. La raison est fort simple, mon ex et moi sommes surveillés par quelqu'un qui n'approuvait pas notre liaison et nous croit à nouveau ensembles.

\- Qui... Commença le spectre.

\- Il suffit ! Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Tache d'être discret, aux yeux de tous cela doit avoir l'air d'un cadeau que tu offres à ton amant. Cache le paquet quand tu l'auras récupéré, Rhadamanthe ne doit rien savoir et s'il t'interroge nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Maintenant vas.

\- Bien mon seigneur, fit Valentine en se levant pour sortir.

\- Une dernière chose, si jamais j'apprenais que tu m'as trahi, je t'arracherais le coeur et te le ferais manger avant de te t'arracher la langue, suis-je clair ?

Valentine blêmit, il percevait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air.

\- Très clair mon seigneur, répondit-il non sans se demander qui le juge protégeait ainsi.

Eaque le congédia d'un geste et décida de prendre un bain avant de se replonger dans le livre que son amant lui avait prêté. Valentine se conforma scrupuleusement aux ordres du juge, cachant son cosmos et vérifiant à maintes reprises qu'il n'étant pas suivi. Le Garuda avait réussi à lui faire vraiment peur car s'il usait de telles menaces pour s'assurer de sa discrétion, le Chypriote préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il croisait la personne qui espionnait le Népalais et son ex. Il trouva sans difficulté la pierre en question et sortit de sa cachette un petit cube fait d'orichalque et de bois précieux finement sculpté et peint avec tant de précision qu'on aurait dit réelles les roses qui l'ornait. Valentine l'examina avec soin. Il n'y vit pas d'ouverture apparente, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il cacha soigneusement la boite dans sa chemise et regagna les appartements de Rhadamanthe pour une longue nuit de travail.

A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos review.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà un second chapitre histoire pour moi de faire une petite pause car mes neurones sont en surchauffe.

merci lori pour ta review.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux arènes en début après-midi, il y avait déjà foule. Ils se dirigèrent vers les ors qui leur avaient gardés des places parmi eux. A peine assis aux côtés de Kanon, Valentine captura ses lèvres en un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré. Eaque embrassa le sommet de la tête de son amant avant de s'étonner de l'absence de Milo.

\- Ses troupes ont combattu vaillamment mais ont hélas vite été submergées par la supériorité de l'ennemi et le fait que sa voix ait lâchement fui le champ de bataille n'a rien arrangé, expliqua on ne peut plus sérieusement Shaka sous les yeux ahuris de ses compagnons d'armes.

\- Ah je vois ! Fit Eaque. Mais vous êtes pas censé régler ce genre de problème avec votre cosmos ?

\- Il prétend qu'il est important de faire travailler ses défenses immunitaires, répondit Kanon amusé. En réalité, il aime surtout se faire dorloter par notre déesse.

\- Humm, un trait commun aux Scorpions, commenta le juge.

Se sentant toujours le point de mire de ses camarades étonnés pour ne pas dire sidérés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Shaka se dégagea des bras qui l'enlaçaient pour se lever et quitter les gradins.

\- on me reproche d'être asocial et ennuyeux et lorsque je consens à me rapprocher du commun des mortels en faisant de l'humour, on me regarde comme une bête de foire ! S'exclama la Vierge avec son habituel calme où pointait habilement de la vexation.

Kanon, dont un bras était passé autour de la taille de Valentine, reversa la tête pour le regarder partir en sifflant d'admiration.

\- Pour une sortie magistrale, c'est une sortie magistrale ! Lança-t-il avant de taquiner avec sensualité le lobe du spectre qui sourcil froncé suivait également le départ du chevalier.

\- Tes compagnons ont l'art de l'esquive.

\- Quand il s'agit de tirer au flanc avec panache il n'y a pas meilleur qu'un chevalier d'or commenta le second Gémeaux sans cesser son petit jeu de tentation.

Eaque s'était levé à son tour et s'excusa en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de prendre la même direction que Shaka.

\- Ma semaine fut particulièrement éprouvante et une bonne méditation me ferait également le plus grand bien.

\- Les tiens se débrouillent pas mal non plus ! Railla Kanon avant de susurrer. Et si on allait chez moi tester leur méthode de méditation.

\- Kanon assis ! Ordonna Shion qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

Sous les rires de ses amis, le chevalier s'exécuta en pestant. Profitant d'un changement d'adversaire, Valentine donna le cube à son aimé en lui chuchotant :

\- Il paraît que tu sais à qui doit aller cette boite.

Kanon l'examina et tourna la tête vers Aphrodite revenu s'assoir près de Deathmask. Le Poissons les fixait sans vraiment les voir avec un regard triste.

\- Val mon amour, va donc dérouiller mon frère pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

Tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers le spectre qui descendait dans l'arène avec assurance, L'ex-marina rejoignit le douzième gardien. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule en lui donnant le cube.

\- Je pense que c'est pour toi.

\- De tous les mecs qu'on a vus pendant la réception aux enfers, il a fallu qu'il s'entiche du plus compliqué ! S'exclama le Cancer en roulant des yeux.

\- Cenz ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il avait besoin de se confier... Ce regard... J'avais le même, enfant et puis nous nous sommes trouvés une passion commune pour la botanique, raconta le Suédois en actionnant le mécanisme secret pour ouvrir le coffret.

Celui-ci contenait des graines et une lettre. Le sourire qu'Aphrodite avait affiché à sa découverte s'effaçait au fil de la lecture.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Kanon.

\- Non rien.

\- Vas-y racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cet enfoiré te plaque ? Insista-t-il. Dis-nous, on peut t'aider.

\- Non, vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est son... Le Poissons soupira. Il refuse que je l'aide. Au moins, il m'en parle c'est déjà ça, mais... Quand mon maître m'a emmené je me suis juré qu'un jour à mon tour je sauverais quelqu'un dans la même situation. Ce jour est arrivé et je ne peux même pas sauver celui que j'aime.

\- On va t'aider ! Fit Deathmask avec conviction.

\- Impossible, souffla Aphrodite. C'est d'un dieu qu'il s'agit, pas d'un salopard d'ivrogne qui tabasse son gosse... Non en fait même deux, l'oncle cogne et le père laisse faire.

\- Et alors ! Clama Kanon qui devina de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai dupé l'un des trois grands alors ce n'est pas deux malheureux dieux mineurs qui vont nous résister. On va le sauver ton...

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous comptez sauver, fit Camus qui arrivait du huitième temple. Mais Kanon, tu ferais mieux de d'abord sauver ton cher et tendre, sinon tu risques de faire ceinture pendant un bon moment.

Le Grec reporta son attention vers le combat, Valentine tentait de maintenir le rythme pour gagner du temps mais Saga ne le ménageait pas. En fait, le Gémeaux en titre modulait sa puissance en fonction de celle du spectre sans jamais laisser la Harpie avoir réellement le dessus et ce dernier commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il vit Kanon prendre le relais. Les combats d'entraînement terminés, le couple pu se prendre une récréation coquine avant qu'Eaque ne vienne le récupérer. Le chevalier fut stoppé par le juge alors qu'il allait réveiller son amant.

\- Non laisse, je vais le porter.

\- Merci Eaque, fit Kanon surpris par la sollicitude du Népalais.

Cependant lorsqu'ils atteignirent la frontière maritime du sanctuaire, le Garuda jeta le malheureux spectre à la mer et lui lança en riant.

\- On se réveille la princesse, il est l'heure de rentrer.

Crachant et jurant, Valentine rejoignit le juge qui l'entraîna dans ses appartements pour entendre son rapport. Quand il eut enfin fini, Eaque satisfait lui donna des vêtements secs et l'envoya prendre un bain. L'eau soulagea ses courbatures, mais fit revenir la fatigue. Il sortait du logement lorsque Rhadamanthe venu le chercher s'apprêtait à frapper. Le regard intrigué du Whyvern allait de son subordonné qui sans un mot s'éloignait en boitant à son frère qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- Dis frérot, cela ne te dérange pas de me le prêter encore demain.

\- Euh... Non, non, bien sûr, répondit l'Anglais sans grande conviction.

Arrivé à Caïna, il constata que Valentine était déjà au bureau à recopier des rapports comme convenu. Ou plutôt était censé, car en réalité le spectre s'était endormi sur son travail. Rhadamanthe tendit le bras pour le réveiller mais se ravisa en voyant les hématomes et éraflures sur le dos et les jambes de la Harpie. Apparemment, Eaque a retrouvé sa forme d'antan songea-t-il avec une légère grimace. Le Whyvern alla prendre une couverture qu'il déposa sur Valentine. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bureau et dégagea avec douceur une mèche de cheveux du Chypriote pour contempler tout à loisir le visage serein de l'endormi.

Osant à peine respirer, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi endormi. Il le revit mentalement, boiter en quittant Antinora, il aurait voulu le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher, et à cet instant il voudrait caresser cette peau délicate marquée des ardeurs de son demi-frère. Soulager par de tendres baisers chaque hématome, chaque écorchure, symbole d'une dévotion de la Harpie envers son maitre depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait une éternité. Le juge tendit la main pour effleurer la joue du dormeur, cependant elle stoppa sans atteindre son but lorsque le mot dévotion lui revint à l'esprit.

Rhadamanthe grimaça en observant le corps de Valentine, d'accord il avait accepté de prêter son serviteur à Eaque tout en sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait même été ravi que son frère retrouve de l'attrait pour ses petits jeux, il détestait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, et il avait expressément demandé ou plutôt ordonner au spectre de se montrer docile uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais ce chien se soumettait aux extrémités qu'il lui avait toujours refusées ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

D'un geste sec, Rhadamanthe retira la couverture et donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise. La chute réveilla en sursaut Valentine qui frémit en entendant son supérieur ordonner.

\- Suis-moi ! Et tâches d'être à la hauteur pour une fois.

oooOOOooo

Allongé sur le lit, Valentine profitait des quelques heures de repos miraculeusement accordées. Lorsque la veille il fut brutalement réveillé par Rhadamanthe, il s'était attendu à passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais la vision de son corps nu eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la colère du juge, merci Saga. Le spectre rejoignit le salon où était déjà attablé le Whyvern.

\- Bonjour seigneur Rhadamanthe.

\- Bonjour Valentine, Eaque veut te voir dès ton réveil.

\- Bien mon seigneur, répondit le spectre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Valentine ! Prend d'abord ton petit déjeuner, pour une fois ça ne le tuera pas d'attendre.

\- Merci mon seigneur.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. A plusieurs reprises, Valentine tenta sans succès d'engager la conversation. Résigné et repus, la Harpie quitta la table pour se rendre à Antinora. Le Whyvern le rappela.

\- Eaque refuse de se passer de tes services pour l'instant, mais je lui ai dit de se calmer.

\- Merci mon seigneur, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Bien sûr ! Il aurait dû le reconnaître ce vent froid d'après dispute fraternelle et il en était la cause. Cet homme qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps l'avait défendu contre son propre frère, ce fut le coeur léger que Valentine arriva chez le Garuda.

\- Puisque tu as bien rempli ta mission hier, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! S'exclama le Népalais fier de lui en désignant une chambre d'ami.

A peine fut-il entré que des bras le capturèrent en lançant un joyeux :

\- Coucou mon amour !

\- Kanon ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Comme toi mon coeur, je joue les facteurs de Cupidon... enfin plutôt d'Eros inutile de le fâcher on en a grand besoin ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant.

Entre leurs étreintes enflammées, ils parlèrent peu, mais l'essentiel fut dit. Valentine se sentait bien, il était heureux comme jamais, il lui semblait que tous deux ne faisaient qu'un et que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Dans le salon, drapé dans de la soie, Eaque écoutait l'expression de leur bonheur. Dans un tout autre salon, à Caïna, Rhadamanthe tournait comme un lion en cage, ressassant sa dispute avec le Garuda. Il était vrai que c'était lui qui avait proposé Valentine à son demi-frère, parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus, parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Le Whyvern craignait qu'il ne replonge comme lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Morphée, d'ailleurs il en ignorait toujours la raison. La vision du corps nu couvert d'hématomes du spectre hantait son esprit.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il connaissait les penchants d'Eaque et Valentine avait obéi en bon serviteur qu'il était. Alors pourquoi était-il à ruminer contre la docilité de son subalterne, contre la violence habituelle de son frère, contre quoi au juste... Rhadamanthe serra les poings pour se calmer, sans succès. Il avait trouvé le moyen de l'éloigner de ce maudit chevalier et maintenant c'était son propre frère qui les séparait. C'est toi qui l'a jeté dans son lit, susurra insidieusement sa conscience. Le Whyvern secoua la tête, non pas question ! Valentine lui appartenait et il ne laissera personne le lui prendre. Le juge sortit en claquant la porte et se rendit à Antinora d'un pas décidé.

Rhadamanthe pénétra dans l'appartement sans frapper. Eaque qui n'avait pas retenu le drap en se levant se tenait nu devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Où est-il ? Interrogea le Whyvern sans prêter attention à la provocation.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais t'annoncer quand même ! J'aurais pu être en pleine action.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Menaça l'Anglais en lui jetant le drap. Eaque, où est-il ?

\- Il dort, je lui ai accordé un peu de repos avant le second round.

Rhadamanthe se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, mais celui-ci le retint avant qu'il n'entre.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas le réveiller le pauvre chou. C'est vrai qu'il est vigoureux, mais toi plus moi ça fait un peu beaucoup.

Dans la chambre d'ami le couple s'était figé en entendant les éclats de voix. Valentine frissonnait dans les bras de Kanon qui lui embrassait tendrement l'épaule.

\- On a tout de même le droit de faire l'amour, souffla le Gémeaux.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'accepte pas notre relation. Chuchota le spectre en secouant tristement la tête. Laisse-lui du temps.

\- Il t'aime, il est jaloux.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Mais je le sers depuis si longtemps, je lui appartient.

\- Val, mon amour, tu n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Le Grec tourna son amant face à lui avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Valentine posa la tête sur le torse chaud de Kanon en poussant un soupir déchirant. Il plongea cependant ses yeux d'ambre dans les lagons de son amour pour répondre en plaçant la main sur sa joue :

\- Kanon je suis si bien avec toi, je t'aime.

Le chevalier lui effleura tendrement les cheveux et la joue en souriant. Il déposa un doux sur ses lèvres encore fiévreuses avant de le laisser partir à regret. Valentine sortit de la chambre avant que les choses ne s'enveniment dans le salon.

\- Valentine ! Eaque n'aura désormais plus besoin de tes services ! Jeta le Whyvern glacial. Suis-moi tu n'as que trop été retardé.

Lorsque Kanon regagna à son tour le salon, le Garuda fixait toujours la porte d'entrée avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Ah ! Il a fallu que tu la ramènes ! Si tu n'avais pas...

\- Je connais bien ce bon vieux Rhad, coupa le juge sans s'offusquer de l'insolence de son invité. Même si je ne l'avais pas taquiné il aurait réagi pareillement. A dire vrai, je vous ai fait gagner du temps. Vas maintenant le seigneur Hadès t'attend et si il accepte ton idée, je trouverais bien un moyen de couvrir vos parties de jambes en l'air.

Eaque se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se vêtir, la main sur la poignée, il ajouta :

\- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir celui qu'on aime.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Troisième chapitre, le suivant sera le dernier... Ou pas... Allez savoir avec eux.

mais ne t'en fais pas Lori, j'honorerai la part de contrat qui est... Ah bah non je ne vais pas vous le dire ;)

merci pour vos review, j'y répondrai une fois fini parce que j'ai toujours les neurones en surchauffent.

n'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**chapitre 3**

Kanon avait eu une longue conversation avec Aphrodite concernant l'amant de celui-ci et ce qu'il avait appris l'avait peiné. Le cadet des Gémeaux tenait à les aider et pas seulement en jouant les coursiers. Son idée, fort simple, était venue d'une réflexion de Deathmask. Celui-ci avait copieusement bougonné contre les dieux et leurs préjugés, argumentant qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas assez pour se faire une opinion. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il suffisait de les obliger à en fréquenter d'avantage, et pour cela rien ne valait de nouveaux adversaires aux échecs.

Hadès approuva ce plan ingénieux qui alliait le double avantage d'obliger les dieux jumeaux à fréquenter Aphrodite sur ordre de leur souverain et pour lui de mettre fin à une longue série de cuisantes défaites contre ses oncles, car il était certain qu'au moins sur un échiquier il serait vainqueur face aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Étaient donc désignés pour ces tournois amicaux, les deux Gémeaux, Camus, Shaka et Aphrodite. Sur suggestion d'Eaque, les juges furent désignés volontaires d'office, quoique seul Rhadamanthe protesta contre cette perte de temps puisque Minos s'adonnait déjà à des parties privées avec son seigneur.

Le Garuda avait ainsi habillement offert à Kanon et Valentine quelques heures de liberté le temps que le Whyvern se trouvait face aux dieux jumeaux. Bien sûr, Hadès insista pour affronter son juge. Le seigneur des enfers réussi même à donner l'occasion à Morphée de se joindre aux parties dieux contre humains. Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent magiques aux différents couples Kanon jouait les mauvais perdants pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hypnos et Thanathos et surtout de Valentine que le chevalier rejoignait lorsque Rhadamanthe était coincé sur une partie. Pour celui d'Eaque, Shaka donnait du fil à retordre aux deux divinités avant de perdre avec élégance et battait de plus en plus fréquemment Hadès. Morphée, contrairement à ses parents, discutait poliment de tout et de rien avec ses adversaires humains, cependant seul le Garuda n'était pas dupe pour avoir lui-même transmis à Aphrodite le secret de leurs conversations codées.

Dans salon de la Giudecca, Morphée se trouvait mis en difficulté par Camus que ces parties divines avait nettement fait progresser. Les regards sévères de Thanathos qui affrontait Saga et Hypnos qui massacrait littéralement Rhadamanthe n'étaient pas pour aider le jeune dieu. Attablés en contre-bas, Minos et Eaque discutaient et commentaient joyeusement les parties en cours. Ils furent vite rejoints ? par le Whyvern qui avait préféré abdiquer avant que la défaite ne deviennent trop humiliante. Le hasard voulu qu'il y eut un silence à son arrivée.

\- Vous parliez de moi ? S'irrita-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Voyons de qui d'autre ? Taquina le Garuda.

\- Mais non, ne l'écoute pas. Nous ne parlions absolument pas de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Minos, je suis sûr qu'Eaque t'as raconté notre dispute dans le détail.

\- En fait, oui... Mais...

\- Tu en es encore là ! Taquina le Népalais. Si tu ne voulais pas que je me tape ton mec, fallait pas me le passer.

\- Ce n'est pas MON mec et encore moins un objet ou une pute alors je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! S'exclama Rhadamanthe.

\- Eh bien ! C'est en progrès ! Tu l'aimes reconnais-le.

\- Non Minos ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Hadès vint s'assoir en face du Griffon, la mine déconfite.

\- Eaque, tu rappelleras à ton amant qu'il est censé me laisser gagner.

\- Oh mais l'accord ne concerne que les dieux jumeaux, seigneur Hadès pouffa le concerné. Mon Shaka est doué hein !

\- Ouais ! Ouais ! De quoi parleriez ? Demanda le seigneur des enfers en espérant changer de sujet.

\- Des histoires des fesses de Rhadamanthe ! Lança Eaque.

\- De coeur, corrigea Minos.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, fit l'Anglais en détachant bien chaque mot. Et avec qui je couche ne vous regarde pas.

\- Oh ! Plus de mauvaise foi tu meurs !

\- Arrête ! Pas à nous ! Ajouta le Népalais. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu es raide dingue de ta chère Harpie.

Sous le regard consterné de Rhadamanthe qui espérait le soutien de son dieu et oncle, Hadès approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Cela fait des siècles que Valentine se languit de toi sans avoir de retour, si tu t'étais réveillé avant il ne serait pas en train de fri...

\- Aouh ! Firent de concert Hadès et Minos qui venaient de se prendre un coup de pied.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Eaque qui affichait un air parfaitement innocent. Le Norvégien leva les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre.

\- Enfin bref, tu aurais dû agir depuis longtemps mais tu as raté ta chance et ton Val file le parfait amour avec un autre alors laisse tomber. Passer à autre chose et surtout fiche lui la paix.

\- Ça suffit ! Ce dégénéré n'est pas pour lui et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Clama Rhadamanthe en se levant pour partir.

\- C'est bon, on arrête ! Fit Eaque en lui attrapant le bras. Reste avec nous, notre cher seigneur Hadès va nous conter ses exploits aux échecs contre mon tendre lotus.

\- Eh ! S'exclama le dieu.

Ses protestions furent interrompues par les bruits de disputes et de meubles brisés suivis d'explosions de cosmos. Hadès, Minos et Eaque se précipitèrent pour éviter le pire. Le constat leur serra le coeur. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient bien qu'ils la devinaient, Thanathos avait violemment giflé Morphée, et tandis qu'il tançait son neveu à terre, Saga lui envoya un bon coup de poing à la figure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux le Gémeaux et le dieu, furieux, avait enflammé leur cosmos tandis que Morphée, Camus et Shaka tentaient de les calmer. Hypnos quant à lui observait la scène impassible. Si cet humain était assez stupide pour s'en prendre à son frère c'était son problème, quant à son fils, il s'en occupera plus tard en privé. Minos dû retenir Eaque pour qu'il ne s'en mêle pas, lui faisant remarquer que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour son ex. Hadès parvint tant bien que mal à ramener le calme en ordonnant aux dieux jumeaux de regagner Elysion.

\- Eaque tu veux bien ramener les chevaliers au sanctuaire pendant que je m'occupe de Morphée, demanda le souverain tout en enlaçant le dieu des rêves qui, la joue tuméfiée, tremblait autant de peur que de rage.

\- Je peux m'occuper de Morphée si vous le voulez bien, intervint Saga. Je sais quoi faire, j'ai géré Aphrodite dans le passé.

\- Je veux bien merci, une servante te conduira à une chambre où vous serez tranquille. Eaque raccompagne les autres.

\- Entendu !

\- Shaka, tu veux bien le calmer avant de me le renvoyer, ajouta la déité.

\- Bien sûr seigneur Hadès.

Lorsque tous furent sortis, le souverain s'assit sur les marches en soupirant. Valentine, Rhadamanthe, Morphée et les dieux jumeaux, le dieu avait beau se démener pour arranger les choses, il avait l'impression que rien ne changeait. Quelque chose s'était brisée au dix-huitième siècle et ne semblait pas pouvoir être réparé. Minos s'assit à côté de son amant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Hadès posa la tête contre lui en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Le griffon se mit à jouer avec les cheveux du dieu tout en lui prodiguant des caresses légères comme une brise matinale, sur la main, le bras, le torse pour finalement capturer ses lèvres. Hadès s'abandonna alors entre les mains expertes de son soutien.

Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir du palais, Kanon se dirigeait vers le salon. Il avait perçu le cosmos coléreux de son jumeau et voulait lui prêter main forte. Il croisa Rhadamanthe qui agacé par ses frères avait profité de l'agitation pour quitter la pièce.

\- Toi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Accusa le juge avec véhémence.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? Mon frère...

\- Ton frère ! Je te parle de Valentine que tu m'as volé ! Il m'appartient, il...

\- Alors c'est donc ça ! Mais Valentine ne t'appartient pas, ce n'est pas une chose... En fait, tu l'as mauvaise que je lui ai ouvert les yeux sur ton comportement arriéré. C'est fini le temps où les seigneurs pouvaient se taper leur serviteur en toute impunité ! Clama Kanon en menaçant le juge de l'index.

Rhadamanthe repoussa brutalement la main du chevalier.

\- C'est moi qu'il aime, c'est moi qu'il a toujours aimé. Il ne fait que jouer avec toi, je lui ai tout appris, tout donné...

\- Oh oui, il t'a aimé et le pire c'est qu'il t'aime toujours mais c'est faux tu ne lui as jamais rien donné. Il n'y a toujours eu que ton royal plaisir qui comptait. Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme et tu lui as brisé le coeur...

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kanon se retrouva contre le mur, les lèvres de Rhadamanthe plaquées contre les siennes. De surprise, le chevalier les entrouvrit cédant le passage à la langue inquisitrice du juge. Comme hypnotisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se joignit au ballet torride qui se jouait dans sa bouche. Le cerveau court-circuité, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Comment quelqu'un pouvait embrasser aussi bien, c'était inhumain ! Il ne réalisa ce qui venait de se passer que lorsque le juge rompit le contact. Avec un sourire satisfait, le Whyvern regardait vers la gauche. Kanon tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Valentine s'enfuir.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? Espèce de sale con ! Cracha le second Gémeaux avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amour.

Pensant l'y trouver, Kanon se rendit à l'appartement de Valentine. Hélas le spectre n'était pas là. Le chevalier était inquiet , et furieux contre le juge qui savait parfaitement que son amant les observait, mais surtout contre lui-même qui avait perdu pied au point de ne pas percevoir sa présence, au point d'avoir répondu au baiser... Pire encore ! Au point d'avoir aimé ça et d'en vouloir plus. Le Grec faisant les cent pas dans le logement vide. Il devait à tout prix se calmer avant de retrouver son amour, avant de lui parler, lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de cet abruti... Mais il avait beau faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles bataillait dans son crâne, que son coeur allait exploser tant il cognait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant.

Alors c'est comme cela que Rhadamanthe assujettissait Valentine ? Songea-t-il avec désespoir et colère. Si ses baisers faisaient cet effet, qu'est-ce que cela devait être au lit. Faire l'amour avec lui, se faire prendre par le dragon des enfers comme cela devait être sublime. Kanon laissa toute sa rage exploser dans son cosmos. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il aimait trop Valentine pour lui faire ça. Il devait le retrouver, lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait... Et puis, il partirait quelque part rien que tous les deux, loin de cette ordure, Hadès sera sûrement d'accord... Et même s'il ne l'est pas ils partiront quand même. Kanon retourna à la Guiddeca, sur les lieux du crime, peut-être que dans la précipitation il avait raté un couloir. De toute façon il ne quittera pas les enfers sans l'avoir retrouver.

Hadès eut tout juste le temps de se rhabiller. Kanon approchait dangereusement et quelque chose n'allait pas. Sentant qu'il serait d'avantage une gêne, Minos laissa seul son amour après un dernier baiser d'encouragement. Le dieu rejoignit le chevalier qui d'abord réticent, finit par expliquer la situation. Le souverain soupira et sonda les enfers. Valentine masquait son cosmos mais il était bien là où Hadès le pensait.

\- Suis-moi je vais te conduire à lui.

\- Merci seigneur Hadès.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver les mots pour arranger les choses.

En quittant le Gémeaux, le dieu secoua la tête avec tristesse, pourquoi l'amour était-il si difficile ? Comment une chose qu'Athéna prétendait si merveilleuse pouvait autant faire souffrir ? Il prit la direction de la chambre de Morphée en souhaitant mentalement bonne chance au chevalier. Kanon était face à une porte en cristal derrière laquelle se trouvait un magnifique jardin. Valentine était assis sur un banc de pierre, sous un mur de rhododendrons et d'azalées aux couleurs flamboyantes. Il contempla un instant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui avant d'aller vers son amour blessé. Malheureusement, la porte était verrouillée. Le chevalier tourna plusieurs fois le bouton de porte en diamant bleu, sans succès. Il se mit alors à frapper le cristal en appelant son aimé.

Le spectre ne se retourna pas. Il ne bougea pas un muscle mais Kanon savait qu'il l'avait entendu, il redoubla alors d'effort dans l'espoir pour obtenir une réaction.

\- Valentine ouvre s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle et je ne veux pas le faire à travers une porte... Je ne voulais pas ça, crois-moi. Laisse-moi entrer... Je t'aime Val, je n'aime que toi... Je veux te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire à quel point je suis désolé... Te faire souffrir est vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais. Je t'en prie ! Ne reste pas comme ça... Dis quelque chose...

N'importe quoi... Frappe-moi si tu veux... Dis-moi que je suis un salaud... Une ordure qui ne te mérite pas... Que tout est fini.. Mais je t'en supplie réagit. Tout sauf ce silence qui me fait peur... Je préférait mourir que de te détruire... Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de souffrir, n'importe quoi, je l'accepterais pour te voir à nouveau heureux... Valentine mon amour, je t'en prie, termina Kanon plus bas, d'une voix suppliante chargée d'amour et de désespoir, le front posé sur la porte. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas sombrer. Personne dans l'univers ne mérite que tu souffres à ce point, Val...

Les mots moururent dans la gorge du Gémeaux. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter d'autre. Hadès lui avait dit qu'il avait le pouvoir t'arranger les choses... Pourtant il se sentait plus impuissant, désespéré et en colère que lorsqu'il était enfermé au cap Sounion, sauf que cette fois c'était contre lui-même qu'il était furieux et qu'Athéna ne pourrait rien pour soulager cette horrible agonie. A genoux devant la porte close, les mains et le front plaqués contre le cristal froid, le visage baigné de larmes, Kanon resta des heures en silence à attendre une réaction. Assis sur le banc, dos tourné, Valentine, l'esprit complètement vide n'avait rien perdu des paroles du désespéré. Il ne bougea cependant pas, il était incapable du moindre mouvement tant la douleur le terrassait. Si ce n'était les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage fermé, on aurait dit une statue. Le spectre aurait voulu répondre mais pour dire quoi ? Il n'était même pas en colère contre Kanon ou Rhadamanthe, il avait trop mal pour ça. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

Eh bien non ! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre.

Après discution avec ma chère lori, merci encore ㈴1, il y aura encore au moins un chapitre voire deux où plus...

Merci à celles qui m'ont en suivi et/ou favori, et plus encore à celles qui m'ont mis une review. ㈵6

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un, deux, trois jours, une semaine puis deux passèrent. Kanon venant chaque jour demandé pardon, implorer une réponse, une réaction. Se maudissant de n'avoir été qu'un faible, un misérable. Guettant s'il lui était permis de vivre ou de mourir car il n'avait aucun doute que ce choix ne lui appartenait plus. Chaque fois, il restait des heures devant la porte close des appartements de Valentine n'obtenant pour toute réponse que cet écrasant silence qui lui broyait le coeur. Puis il repartait l'âme déchirée, plus mort que les êtres qui peuplaient le royaume d'Hadès.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Valentine restait muet et immobile dans le noir. Refusant de sortir de son appartement, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Kanon voulait une réponse, mais il n'en avait pas. Depuis sa première tentative, la douleur du Gémeaux faisait écho à la sienne l'entraînant chaque jour un peu plus dans le néant. Le spectre avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'analyser la situation objectivement, le chevalier était sincère dans son repentir, il le savait mais chaque fois la douleur le submergeait, douleur à laquelle se mêlait maintenant de la colère. Colère contre Kanon qui s'était laissé faire et y avait pris plaisir. Colère contre Rhadamanthe qui avait embrassé l'amour de sa vie. Et peut-être surtout colère contre lui-même qui ne s'était pas méfié malgré les nombreux avertissements du Gémeaux. Ce baiser le hantait, revenant sans cesse dans son esprit lorsqu'il pensait voir le bout du tunnel... Et ce sourire sournois qu'affichait le Whyvern lorsqu'il le regardait. L'attitude du juge était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ? Les choses étaient si simples et maintenant son univers s'était effondré... Pourquoi ? Il avait essayé, mais c'était toujours le vide qui lui répondait... Pourquoi ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire à Kanon alors que lui-même était perdu dans les ténèbres... En réalité, c'était lui qui était faible, indigne de l'amour du Grec.

Pendant des semaines Kanon erra entre le sanctuaire et les enfers tel un zombie. C'était comme si une masse de chagrin, dont l'épicentre était Valentine, Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'était abattu sur ces deux lieux. Chacun d'eux s'était muré dans le silence et la solitude, et chacun de leur proche savait qu'ils en avaient besoin pour faire le point. Mais cela les minaient d'être impuissant face à la douleur de leurs parents et amis, alors ils reportaient leur soutien envers ceux qui se sentaient coupable et les plus impuissants, Morphée, Aphrodite, Minos et Eaque, mais aussi Shaka qui avait la lourde tâche de réconforter ses frères d'armes et son amant.

En apparence Rhadamanthe avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Valentine et Kanon étaient brisés, il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant lui aussi s'était enfermé, seul, chez lui à ruminer. Le Whyvern arpentait l'appartement vide à chercher d'une explication, d'une logique à son état. Il oscillait entre rage et désespoir, brisant ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou restant apathique durant des heures. Le baiser l'obsédait, pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un chevalier sans armure. Un chevalier qui ne le craignait pas, lui, le grand juge d'Hadès, qui sans armure justement lui avait tenu tête... Deux fois ! Qui lui avait tout pris ! Sa victoire, Valentine... Comment faisait-il le misérable... Ce n'était qu'un faible... Non ! Recommença l'insolente voix. Il est fort, plus fort que toi, reconnais-le ! C'est toi le faible ! Oui ce baiser l'obsédait, car s'il voulait être honnête, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ce baiser, qu'il aurait voulu allez plus loin. Si le Grec faisait aussi bien l'amour qu'il embrassait rien d'étonnant à ce que Valentine ait succombé.

Valentine... Cela aussi l'obsédait, le regard du Chypriote lorsqu'il les avait vus, il le revoyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Rhadamanthe pensait son plan improvisé parfait. Le hasard semblait avoir tellement bien fait les choses, croiser Kanon avec Valentine comme témoin, une aubaine. Il n'avait pas prévu que la douleur dans le regard du spectre serait aussi forte, qu'elle lui broierait le coeur, lui ravagerait les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était après tout qu'un serviteur... Un... Ami ?... Il l'avait cru jusqu'à l'avant-dernière guerre sainte. Il avait toujours cru que Valentine le comprenait, qu'il partageait ses convictions, mais il s'était trompé... La Harpie l'avait trahi... Au fond, quelle importance, ce n'était qu'un subalterne et il l'avait puni... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Rhadamanthe voulait comprendre, il devait comprendre. Ses frères, son dieu... Et même ce fichu chevalier, tous disaient qu'il était amoureux de Valentine. L'était-il vraiment ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment qu'il avait sans doute oublié comment on faisait... Après tout, il avait vraiment aimé qu'une fois et il en avait choisi un autre. Avait-il aimé sa femme et ses enfants ? Oui sans doute, par convention mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que pour Milétos, mais lui aussi l'avait trahi en partant avec son frère Sarpédon... Et Valentine dans tout le cela ? Kanon l'avait qualifié de monstre d'égoïsme, peut-être était-ce vrai... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Rhadamanthe devait comprendre peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, pour faire cesser le cyclone d'émotion qui ravageait son âme il devait comprendre pourquoi !

Des semaines de questions, de silences et de douleurs, puis un jour, Kanon ne vint plus. Quoiqu'en avait dit Hadès, le chevalier n'avait pas trouvé pas les mots qui réparait les choses alors il ne vint plus. Pourquoi s'obstiner quand ça ne marche pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, trouver ce qui lui avait échappé, mais ailleurs, là où sa souffrance ne l'empêcherait pas de se concentrer sur la guérison de son aimé. Les enfers, le sanctuaire, tout en ces lieux lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'il débarqua au sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon n'en revenait pas. Athéna qui se dressait en sauveuse de l'humanité n'avait pu réconforter son précieux chevalier et c'était auprès de lui qu'il venait se réfugier. Il la tenait sa revanche et allait pouvoir profiter d'un Kanon détruit et docile.

La jubilation du maitre des océans fut cependant de courte durée. L'insondable souffrance de son ex-général en disait long sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour ce spectre. Poséidon avait beau avoir la rancune tenace, il ne put rester insensible à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, car même s'il était connu pour être le plus grand fricoteur de l'olympe, ex-aequo avec son frère, s'il devait perdre sa chère Amphitrite il était certain de finir dans le même état que l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Prétextant un manque de confiance et craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, il logea Kanon dans ses appartements et veilla à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Et puisqu'il bénéficiait d'un ex-dragon docile, le dieu veilla également à le maintenir occupé le plus souvent possible pour ne pas le laisser broyer du noir.

oooOOOooo

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change vraiment aux enfers. Hadès trouvant cette situation plus que malsaine ordonna à Valentine et Rhadamanthe de reprendre le travail, ce qu'ils firent donnant ainsi au dieu l'espoir d'une bonne explication. Hélas, elle ne vint pas. L'ambiance entre les deux spectres était glaciale. Ils connaissaient si bien leur travail qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Se sentant coupables, Minos et Eaque étaient à cran. N'y tenant plus, le seigneur des enfers convoqua le Whyvern.

\- Relève-toi Rhadamanthe, c'est en tant qu'oncle que je voulais te parler et si je t'ai convoqué c'était pour être sûr que tu viendrais, commença avec douceur Hadès avant de poursuivre plus sévèrement. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Tu as bousillé trois vies...

\- Trois ?

\- Oui trois ! Parce que rends toi à l'évidence, dans le genre loque tu n'as rien à envier à Valentine et Kanon. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'état dans lequel tes conneries ont mis Minos et Eaque... Eht bien oui ! Tes frères se sentent coupables. Ils pensent que c'est de leur faute si tu as embrassé Kanon, sans parlé du fait qu'ils t'aiment et s'inquiète pour toi. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu m'as terriblement déçu Rhad ! De vous trois, tu es bien le dernier dont je pensais qu'il se laisserait emporter par la jalousie ! Tança le dieu avec de plus en plus de véhémence.

Le Whyvern se fit purement et simplement engueulé par son oncle pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le juge n'en menait pas large, le fait de se faire sermonner en tant que neveu et non en tant que spectre en accentuait davantage la honte. Le seigneur des enfers termina en clamant.

\- Tu es responsable de ce désastre à toi de réparer ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux que Kanon et Valentine cesse de souffrir.

Hadès quitta la pièce en laissant un Rhadamanthe effondré d'avoir déçu son seigneur. De retour dans son appartement, le juge se remit à faire les cent pas. Jamais il n'avait vu son oncle aussi furieux, et pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées pendant ces millénaires. Le pire, c'était que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était on ne peut plus vrai, son amour inavoué pour Valentine, son attirance physique pour Kanon... Mais le pire... C'était qu'au final quelqu'un continuera à souffrir. Dans ce cas comment les choses pourraient-elles être réparées ? Rhadamanthe s'arrête net, horrifié... Non en réalité, ils seront deux à souffrir ! Celui qui n'aura pas été choisi et Valentine qui aura dû choisir. L'Anglais secoua la tête. Non ! C'était inacceptable ! Pas Valentine ! Il devait bien y avoir une solution, fois de Whyvern il la trouvera ou... Il l'inventera.

oooOOOooo

Poséidon dû insister pour que Kanon reçoive Rhadamanthe, il concéda finalement... pour Valentine. Après tout le juge le connaissait depuis des siècles peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'utile dans toutes ses inepties. Le grec toisait l'Anglais avec un mépris d'autant plus grand que ce dernier était visiblement mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas fait suffisamment de mal ? L'idée qui était finalement venu au Whyvern lui avait semblé brillante. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu Valentine la première fois, commença Rhadamanthe après s'être éclairci la gorge. C'était sous le porche de mon palais d'été où il s'abritait de l'orage. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il grelottait de froid et mourait de faim. Je... Je l'ai trouvé si craquant... Non plutôt sublime. Je lui donnais des vêtements secs et un repas. Il me conta comment son père l'avait cédé à un riche propriétaire en paiement d'une dette lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Le remboursement nécessita dix ans de dur labeur chez cet homme cruel. Valentine se réjouissait de sa future liberté, hélas il fut accuser à tort de vol. Le maitre lui proposa de réparer préjudice en continuant à le servir. Piégé, Val préféra s'enfuir que de revivre l'enfer de son enfance. Je vis dans son regard perdu qu'il disait vrai. Je lui offrais donc un toit et durant la nuit... Une merveilleuse nuit, je lui pris son innocence...

Bien que se demandant où il voulait en venir, Kanon se surpris à écouter le juge avec intérêt. Le Whyvern s'est tu, perdu dans ses pensées et le chevalier commençait à s'impatienter. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'il ne le méritait.

\- Valentine ne voulait pas rentrer chez son père persuader que celui-ci l'aurait vendu, et il n'avait nul part où aller. Je le gardais donc près de moi et lui donnait une bonne éducation. Pendant des mois ma raison réussi à leurrer mon coeur... Il était si pur, si magnifique, avec un besoin avide de savoir et d'amour. Il était une bouffé de fraîcheur dans mon quotidien bien régenter et chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, je rejoignais sa couche. Valentine se donnait entièrement, sans faux semblant. Dans ce lit, il n'y avait plus ni roi, ni bouvier, juste deux hommes qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Rhadamanthe ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'était que du sexe, je l'initiais, il me donnait du plaisir, tout comme je l'avais déjà fait avec Milétos. Mais comme durant toutes ses années où j'essayais d'oublier mon premier amour, je me mentais. j'aimais plutôt tellement Milétos... Mais il en a choisi un autre... Et le jour... Enfin plutôt la nuit où Valentine m'a dit "je t'aime" la vérité me terrassa. Je m'étais voiler la face tout ce temps... Je l'aimais tout comme j'avais aimé Milétos et je me mentais pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Lui aussi me quitterait un jour, j'en étais certain. Alors je l'éloignais avant qu'il ne me blesse et je notais mes sentiments dans mes devoirs de souverain. J'avais envoyé Valentine loin de moi, chez un ami en Macédoine sous prétexte de parfaire son éducation et parvint même à l'oublier... Mais là aussi je me mentais.

N'arrivant pas à croire que le juge lui ouvre son cœur son coeur, Kanon l'écoutait maintenant avec une réelle attention.

\- Après ma mort je devins juge des enfers et par un cruel jeu du destin Valentine fut la première âme à se présenter devant moi. Le vil propriétaire qui l'exploitait pendant sa jeunesse l'avait retrouvé. Valentine refusa de se soumettre et fut battu à mort. Si tu l'avais vu... Il était si heureux de me voir devenu juge, me disant combien j'étais noble et bon, à quel point il m'était reconnaissant et à quel point je méritais ce poste, le pauvre innocent. Ma lâcheté l'avais envoyé à la mort et il me louait. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le condamner, alors j'allais trouver Hadès pour solliciter qu'il fasse de Valentine un spectre sous mes ordres. Je tentai bien de résister à mes pulsions... La nuit suivante, je le prenais à nouveau. J'aurais voulu qu'il se refuse, qu'il me résiste, mais il me vénérait et se donna corps et âme, me jurant une fidélité absolument. J'aurais dû faire cesser cela ou lui avouer mes sentiments... Encore eut-il fallu que je ne me les avoue à moi-même...

Rhadamanthe soupira à nouveau, ce récit était certainement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait fait de toutes ses vies, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pour Valentine, la vérité devait éclater. Kanon ne sachant plus vraiment s'il devait le plaindre ou le mépriser, attendait en silence la suite du récit.

\- Le dévouement de Valentine était absolu... Il se donnait... Je prenais... Sans rien offrir en retour... Faire semblant de ne pas entendre ce que me hurlait mon coeur, avec le temps cela devint de plus en plus facile... Tellement facile que j'ai fini par croire à mes propres mensonges. Je voyais en lui un ami, un serviteur, un confident... Mais en aucun cas un amant. Et il y a eu cette guerre au XVIIIe siècle où les choses sont allées trop loin. Valentine se souciait d'avantage de moi que de notre seigneur Hadès. Dans sa dévotion absolue je voyais sa trahison, mon échec... Mais j'étais devenu trop aveugle pour y voir de l'amour. J'allais le perdre et cette tragédie sonnait comme un premier avertissement... Et puis... Et puis il y a eu toi...

A suivre...

* * *

Pensez à une petite review, j'aime bien connaitre vos impressions ㈳6


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut

Quand je l'ai commencé j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il y aurait plus de 5 chapitres, mais j'en suis ravie. Je m'éclate à l'écrire, bon les personnages beaucoup moins ㈴1

merci pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise. Continue à me faire par de vos impressions, et pensez au "follow" si vous voulez être prévenus de la parution du prochain chapitre.

**Cali **: c'est vrai que Rhadamanthe mériterait d'être puni. mais en fin de compte, en voulant s'empêcher de souffrir de nouveau, il s'impose une souffrance qui le puni.

**Mgs **: Merci, ta review me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

\- Oui toi ! Toi qui devint son ami, puis son amant. Je refusais tout d'abord de voir la menace. Je l'avais initié aux plaisirs de la chair et il voulait exercer ses talents ailleurs pour mieux me satisfaire. Je me disais qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec toi, mais... Mais voilà, tu lui remplissais la tête d'idée de liberté. Je le maintenait dans la fraiche innocence et la dépendance qui me plaisaient tant chez lui et toi tu le faisait grandir et le détournait de moi... Pendant tout ce temps passé cote à cote, mes besoins étaient ses besoins et voilà que tu arrives et lui dis que lui seul compte... Tu lui dis qu'il est la personne la plus importante de l'univers. Tu lui donne de l'écoute et de l'amour... Lui farcis la tête de toutes ces choses que ma couardises a si longtemps refusées de lui offrir. Inexorablement, tu l'éloignais de moi. J'étais en colère car une fois de plus te me volais ce qui me revenait de droit... Une fois de plus, j'étais humilié et mon mépris envers toi se changeait en haine... Mais la vérité c'était que j'étais jaloux...

Kanon avait fini par éprouver de la compassion pour le juge, mais à l'entendre ainsi rejeter la faute sur lui, son poing et sa langue acérée le démangeaient furieusement. Cependant Rhadamanthe repris sans lui laisser le temps d'agir. Alors, curieux de savoir jusqu'où la stupiditédu Whyvern irait, il se retint.

\- Et oui jaloux ! Se sont Eaque et Minos qui me le firent prendre conscience, me reprochant de ne point avoir agit avant. Mais peut-être n'était pas trop tard... Peut-être pouvais-je récupérer mon amour... Le destin, cette fois me fut favorable, du moins le pensais-je, lorsque je te croisais dans ce couloir, tout en sentant l'approche de Valentine. Je passais à l'action par ce baiser maudit qui me hante jour et nuit... Ainsi que le regard déchiré de mon aimé. Je voulais te piéger, briser votre couple en montrant à Valentine combien tu étais méprisable et qu'il avait tord de te faire confiance... Il serait revenu vers moi qui fut là pour lui pendant des millénaires, mais... Mais, je n'imaginais pas que je serais pris à mon propre piège... Ce baiser ! Tout comme toi, ne mens pas je le sais, ce baiser était... J'en voulais plus, je me suis mis à te désirer tout comme je sais que toi aussi tu me désires. Je me rendais compte que cela n'avais rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouvais pour Valentine. Sa douleur me blessait, me brûlait le coeur... Pourtant, je continuais à me mentir, à blâmer d'autres que moi jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que la fureur de mon oncle, le seigneur Hadès ne m'ouvre les yeux et ne m'oblige à réparer mes tords.

\- Et comment vas-tu réparer le mal que tu as fait ? Demanda Kanon d'une voix sourde. Tu comptes le laisser choisir entre nous deux ? Ou bien comptes-tu dire la vérité sur tes manigances et nous laissez enfin tranquille ?

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête.

\- Le faire choisir ! Non cela serait bien trop cruel. Je sais qu'il m'aime toujours et même si cela me torture, il t'ai... Tu le rends heureux. Cela, le blâme du seigneur Hadès me le fit comprendre. Quelque soit le choix de Valentine, l'un de nous souffrira. Mes réflexions pour éviter cela m'amenèrent à la conclusion que deux souffriront car mon... Notre tendre Valentine sera déchiré d'avoir dû choisir. Alors je me suis dis pourquoi le faire choisir ? Pourquoi lui imposé cette cruauté alors que nous pourrions l'avoir tout les deux ? Par amour pour Valentine je suis même prêt à des efforts pour cesser de te mépriser. Je sais que...

Au fil du discours, Kanon sentit la colère remonter en lui. Il serra le poing, tentant de se calmer en vain. Un coup violent stoppa le discourt de Rhadamanthe. Le juge, à terre se massait la mâchoire douloureuse tandis que le chevalier l'invectivait avec véhémence.

\- Alors c'est ça ta brillante idée ! Espèce de sale pervers ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu es juste accro à son cul ! Hurlait Kanon choqué et fou de rage. Et maintenant que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, tu proposes un plan à trois sous prétexte du bonheur de Val. Tu comptais aussi prendre ton pied en matant pendant que Val et moi nous faisons l'amour ?

\- Non, non ! Je t'assure... Tenta prudemment Rhadamanthe qui s'était relevé.

\- La ferme ! Tu me dégoutes ! Injuria le Gémeaux en enflammant son cosmos. Dégage avant que je ne t'éclate.

Le juge fit une nouvelle tentative qui ce solda également par un échec, furieux le Grec ne voulait rien entendre. Soudain très las, il soupira en se dirigeant vers porte. Sans se retourner, il lâcha abattu :

\- Réfléchis y et si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

En jurant contre le Whyvern, le chevalier se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre. Il se heurta à Poséidon qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce.

\- Kanon, Kanon, Kanon ! Fit le dieu, bras croisé en secouant la tête. Je te croyais plus malin que ça.

\- Quoi ! Vous auriez voulu que j'accepte la proposition de cette pourriture ! Et puis d'abord comment vous savez ? Vous écoutez aux portes ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Je reconnais que Rhadamanthe ne s'y est pas pris de la meilleure qui soit, mais toi-même ? As tu réussi à t'expliquer avec Valentine ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Non mais vous l'avez entendu cet espèce de...

\- Ce que j'ai entendu moi, c'est un homme qui a tellement souffert d'avoir perdu son premier amour qu'il s'est interdit d'aimer pour ne plus endurer cela. Mais cela ne se passe pas comme ça. On ne contrôle pas l'amour. Tu pensais tomber un jour amoureux d'un spectre ?

\- Non, mais ça n'a rien avoir, il s'est servi de lui, il s'est servi de moi... Il ne sait pas ce que sait que l'amour...

\- Il a juste eu l'arrogance de croire qu'il pourrait étouffer ses sentiments. Mais il est évident qu'il aime Valentine. Kanon, coupa Poséidon avant que son ex-marina ne puisse à nouveau protester. Pour l'amour de Valentine, réfléchir. Mets-toi cinq minutes à la place de Rhadamanthe. As tu conscience du courage qu'il lui a fallu pour t'avouer tout cela. Pour moi, c'est une flagrante preuve d'amour. Et à ton avis, que ressent la Harpie pour le juge ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

\- Il l'aime, souffla Kanon en baissant la tête. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'il l'aime toujours.

\- Alors, que crois tu que ça lui fera de devoir choisir entre vous deux, et es-tu seulement sûr qu'il te choisira si Rhadamanthe, qu'il aime depuis des millénaires, lui avoue ses sentiments ? Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir mais avec tes conneries tu risques de perdre le seul homme que tu n'aies jamais aimer. Et vu ton état juste pour quelques semaines, pas question que je te pouponne après une rupture définitive même si j'apprécie énormément que tu te sois réfugié ici plutôt que auprès de ta précieux déesse, ajouta le dieu avant de sortir fier de lui.

Après avoir juré et pesté contre son hôte divin et le juge des enfers, pris une douche, un bain, être allé nager et s'être à nouveau douché pour se détendre, Kanon regagna sa chambre épuisé mais nullement calmé. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, se leva pour faire les cent pas agacé contre son insomnie puis se recoucha sans plus de succès. Les paroles de Rhadamanthe et de Poséidon envahissaient son esprit. La réaction de Valentine lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il aimait toujours le juge et son air effondré quand il les avait vu s'embrasser le hantait. Le chevalier ne voulait que le bonheur de son amant et il avait conscience qu'il lui était impossible de lutter contrer un amour millénaire, cependant, il était certain des sentiments de l'Harpie envers lui. Valentine ne lui avait jamais menti, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché, préférant garder le silence lorsqu'il craignait de répondre avec sincérité, comme ce fameux jour dans les appartements d'Eaque. Le Gémeaux, quand à lui s'était souvent dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le bonheur de son amour, y compris le laisser partir. Mais là aussi Poséidon avait vu juste. Il en était maintenant incapable. Il eut beau retourner les choses dans tous les sens, élaborer des plans plus délirants les uns que les autres et examiner toutes les options possibles et imaginables, après une nuit blanche et une bonne migraine, il dû se rendre à l'évidence... Rhadamanthe avait raison.

Kanon prit une douche et passa des vêtements propres, il pencha la tête en la secouant et soupira à l'idée qu'il allait devoir dire à l'autre crétin qu'il acceptait. Lorsqu'il la releva, il se trouvait dans un somptueux salon, face à Rhadamanthe qui terminait de se vêtir.

\- Putain ! Poséidon ! Jura-t-il énervé contre la manie du dieu de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas blasphémer ainsi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu te téléporter ici sans la permission du seigneur Hadès. Je présume que ta présence en ces lieux signifie que tu acceptes ma proposition.

\- Ouais, pour Val et uniquement pour lui, mais pas question que je fasse des cochonneries avec toi.

\- Donc tu couches avec Valentine, je couche aussi avec lui, mais on ne couche pas ensemble.

\- Exact !

\- Très bien ! Ça me va. Mais reconnais que tu en as autant envie que moi.

\- Plutôt crevé ! S'exclama Kanon en croisant les bras furieux.

Rhadamanthe esquissa un petit sourire qui signifiait clairement "On en reparlera lorsque tu jouiras entre mes bras".

\- Allons le voir ensemble, cependant je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu lui explique notre idée. Fit le juge.

\- Dégonfler, marmonna le chevalier.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ton idée, Rhadamanthe ! C'est ton idée. Et je n'accepte que pour le bonheur de Val. Très bien, allons y et je lui expliquerai.

Si le gémeaux doutait encore de la complicité du seigneur des enfers, ceci furent définitivement balayer lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent chez la Harpie alors que le juge se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Valentine avant que Kanon ne l'enlace et lui souffle avec soulagement.

\- Val mon amour, pardon, je n'ai jamais te blesser. Je t'aime et tu m'as tellement manqué.

Touché, car le chagrin et le repentir de son amant, le spectre passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait souffrir mon amour. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Complètement oublié, Rhadamanthe toussota pour attirer l'attention des amants. Valentine soudain conscient de sa présence demanda au chevalier sans même se retourner.

\- Que fais-t-il là ? Dis moi ? Vous avez couchés ensemble ?

\- Non, je te le jure et ça n'arrivera pas. C'est vrai, je vais pas te mentir, que son baiser m'a fait de l'effet et que j'en ai voulu plus. Mais ce type me dégoute et ça n'arrivera jamais...

Le juge foudroya le Gémeaux du regard, ce n'était pas avec de telles paroles que Valentine allait accepter.

\- ... Cependant, je sais que tu l'aimes depuis des millénaires, poursuivit-il. Il est venu me parler, il m'a comme qui dirait fait part de ses sentiments. Alors... Enfin... Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime tellement. Alors je préfère te partager avec lui plutôt que te renoncer à toi.

Pendant que Kanon s'expliquait, Rhadamanthe n'avait pu résisté à l'envie de caresser, d'embrasser le spectre. Entendre le Grec fit encore plus prendre conscience au juge de ses propres sentiments envers son subordonné. Sous ses mains et sa bouche, Valentine gémissait de plaisir et commençait à s'abonner. Au contact des lèvres douces de Kanon, la Harpie entrouvrir les siennes pour laisser le passage à une langue libertine à laquelle il s'unit en une danse sensuelle.

\- Je t'aime Valentine, susurra Rhadamanthe. Je veux te prendre là maintenant. Tu faire l'amour comme jamais.

Sans que le Gémeaux et le Whyvern n'aient le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Valentine écarta Kanon et donna un violent coup de poing au juge. A terre, Rhadamanthe massait sa mâchoire douloureuse, le yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

\- Non ! Je ne crois pas !... Je ne te crois plus, termina le spectre dans un souffle de tristesse avant d'invectiver à nouveau l'anglais. Pendant des millénaires, j'ai rêvé de t'entendre prononcer ces mots et ce depuis cette toute première nuit où tu pris ma virginité. Avec l'innocence de la jeunesse, je m'abandonnais à ces plaisirs que tu me faisais découvrir. J'avais peur, mais tu me promis que tout irais bien, que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Je te fis confiance et me donnais entièrement. Ces nuit où tu venais en moi étaient mon Élysion. Et tu tins ta promesse. Tu me fit jamais mal physiquement lorsque tu me prenais. Mais as tu moindre idée de la souffrance que tu causas à mon âme lorsque après avoir enfin osé te dire que je t'aimais tu m'éloignais de toi. Mais aussi lorsque, heureux passer l'éternité aux enfer auprès toi, je me donnais à nouveau corps et âme et que tu m'interdit de te dire je t'aime pendant nos ébats. Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai aimé et j'ai espéré que cela soit quand même réciproque et qu'enfin tu me le dise. Et même après ce qui se passa au XVIIIe j'ai bêtement continué à espérer. Mais Kanon m'a ouvert les yeux et ce jour-là, dans ce maudit couloir, j'ai enfin vu ton vrai visage...

\- Valentine... Non... je... Fit douloureusement le juge en approchant la main avec douceur pour lui caresser la joue.

La Harpie l'écarta violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, l'étoile céleste de la férocité, tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ! Pendant tout ce temps où je croyais que tu me faisais l'amour tu ne faisais que me baiser. Mais c'est fini, je vais demander une autre affectation au seigneur Hadès, quant à toi... Sors d'ici et trouve toi une autre pute ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Termina-t-il en montrant la porte.

Rhadamanthe sortit sans un mot. Seul Kanon vit les larmes du juge anéanti.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Voili voilà voilou, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère continuera de vous plaire.

**Mgs **: plaindre ou ne pas plaindre Rhada ? telle est la question que tout le monde se pose mdr ! Bah tu as le droit de faire les deux.

et maintenant la suite...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Kanon ouvrit les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Après la tension de la veille, Valentine et lui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se retrouver. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, tantôt avec tendresse et sensualité, tantôt avec fougue et passion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent délicieusement emporté par le sommeil. Avec un léger sourire, le Grec contemplait les courbes harmonieuses et la respiration sereine de son amour endormi à ses côtés. Le Gémeaux passa un doigt caressant sur la peau halée du spectre. Valentine bougea avec un léger gémissement sans toutefois se réveiller. Une lueur amusée dans le regard, le chevalier y déposa une multitude de doux baisers tandis que sa main l'effleurait avec grâce. La Harpie gémit et soupira de bonheur avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le sourire espiègle de Kanon.

\- Bonjour mon amour, il est 8 h 00.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon ange, répondit Valentine en se blottissant contre son amant pour se rendormir.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller voir Hadès de bonne heure ? Rit Kanon.

\- Oh oui ! Merde !

Le chypriote se leva d'un bond. Il se doucha, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement en un temps record. L'ex-marina, appuyé sur un coude, la tête dans la main, le regardait faire, amusé. Lorsque Valentine fut parti, il se leva à son tour et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver avant de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour deux.

Assis sur son bureau, Hadès avait capturé la taille de Minos entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à aller plus loin encore. Avec un fin sourire sadique qui fit frissonner de plaisir son amant, le juge riposta en ralentissant le rythme de ses allées-venues, mettant le dieu au supplice. N'y tenant plus, le souverain s'agrippa au cou du Norvégien, le suppliant de le satisfaire. Hadès grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Seigneur Hadès, le seigneur Valentine de la Harpie, l'étoile céleste de la lamentation désire vous voir, fit la voix mal assuré d'un garde.

\- Un nouveau ! Ricana Minos qui s'appliquait à faire perdre pied à son dieu.

\- Qu'il repasse plus tard, je suis occupé ! Clama Hadès en se faisant violence pour ignorer son juge qui s'attaquait maintenant à son cou avec d'habiles sucions et baisers subtilement accompagnés d'une langue taquine tandis qu'il ralentissait d'avantage ses pénétrations.

\- Hum oui... Très occupé, renchérit le Griffon à son oreille avant de reprendre le harcèlement de son cou.

\- Il dit que c'est urgent mon seigneur, insista timidement le soldat.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, souffla le souverain à contre coeur.

\- Ooooh... Non... reste...

\- Minos... Fit Hadès dans un râle. C'est Val, je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit vraiment urgent, lâcha le juge en embrassant son amant.

\- C'est bon, je le recevrais sur la terrasse et faites nous porter une collation.

\- Bien mon seigneur.

Ce fut en hurlant le nom de son amour que le seigneur des enfers sentit tous ses sens exploser en un feu d'artifice de pur plaisir. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle d'eau pour se laver rapidement et passer des vêtements propres.

\- Minos ! Cria Hadès lorsqu'il découvrir l'œuvre du juge en se recoiffant devant le miroir.

Le Norvégien s'étant lui-même rhabiller, s'éclipsa avec une expression de fierté espiègle en emportant les ordres qu'il était à l'origine venu chercher. Le dieu sourit en découvrant l'absence du coquin.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ce soir j'aurais ma revanche, fit-il avant de sortir pour rejoindre Valentine.

Valentine s'agenouilla respectueusement à l'entrée de son souverain.

\- Relèves-toi et assieds-toi, fit Hadès en désignant une élégante table de bois flotté et de corail. Je suppose que tu voulais me voir pour des motifs personnels si tu es venu avant ma prise de fonction.

\- Oui je... Je demande à changer d'affection... Mon seigneur.

De surprise, le dieu haussa un sourcil. Il soupira en secouant la tête avant de lâcher résigné :

\- Je suppose qu'un sur deux c'est rien. Val...

Ils furent interrompus par une servante qui apportait un plateau composé de fruits, miel, psathyria, koulouri (1) et vin, accompagné d'une théière de Pu Erh (2).

\- Voici la collation que vous avez demandée. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- C'est parfait. Merci Alicia, répondit en souriant.

La jeune fille fit une révérence en sortant et les deux hommes rirent en l'entendant glousser derrière la porte.

\- Vous avez illuminé sa journée mon seigneur, plaisanta le spectre.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, et laisse tomber le "mon seigneur". Nous sommes là pour une discussion privée. Pandore va encore me gronder parce que les servantes rêvassent, fit Hadès d'un air faussement penaud avant de reprendre plus grave. Rhadamanthe souffre beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi j'ai énormément souffert.

\- Je sais, lâcha le dieu en se perdant dans la vue qu'offrait la terrasse.

Machinalement, Valentine tourna la tête vers le parc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et l'ensemble été plutôt étonnant. Quelques statues, bassins et fontaines témoignaient qu'il s'agissait d'un parc car l'agencement de la végétation en aurait fait douter. Cela ressemblait davantage à un bois parsemé de petites clairières agrémentées de sculptures, massif ou pièces d'eau. Des chemins des pierres ou d'herbes folles invitaient agréablement à la promenade.

\- J'ai créé ce parc pour Perséphone lorsqu'elle est devenue ma reine, fit Hadès pensif.

\- Il est magnifique !

\- Merci. Nous nous aimions tellement à l'époque. Parfois les choses tournent mal. Les séparations à répétition nous minaient tous les deux. Les reproches et les disputes remplacèrent les mots tendres. Elle me reprochait mes aventures, je lui reprochais les siennes et le fait que je ne puisse pas lui donner d'enfants n'arrangeait rien. Nous nous sommes dit des choses horribles, soupira le dieu. Des choses que nous regrettons maintenant, mais c'est allé trop loin et il est trop pour revenir en arrière. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Valentine hocha la tête en dévisageant le souverain, surpris de ces confidences.

\- Mais vous avez Minos à présent, il vous rend heureux, osa-t-il.

\- Oui il a été là pour moi à l'époque et sans lui qui c'est ce que je serais devenu.

\- J'ai Kanon.

\- Bien sûr, mais je te raconte cela pour que tu ne commettes pas la même erreur que moi. Réfléchis, je peux te donner quelques jours de congés.

\- Je vous remercie seigneur Hadès mais Rhadamanthe m'a fait trop mal. Je veux vraiment changer d'affectation.

\- Eh bien, dans l'immédiat je ne vois pas. Mais en attendant, tu peux te mettre au service d'Ascalaphe (3). Il apprécierait grandement de l'aide. Si cela te convient, car il est exigent et son personnel a du mal à tenir.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec Rhadamanthe.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas tu le trouveras au jardin. Et un conseil, évite Minos aujourd'hui, lança Hadès en riant tandis qu'il sortait.

Il ne l'appelle plus seigneur Rhadamanthe, songea tristement le dieu en le regardant partir. Sondant les enfers, il ne perçu pas la présence du Whyvern. Il en déduisît que le juge masquait encore son cosmos.

\- Ah Rhadamanthe, mon neveu, dit-il pour lui-même en soupirant et se levant à son tour. Pas question que tu t'enfermes encore seul dans tes appartements. Je te laisse deux jours, ensuite nous discuterons.

De retour chez lui, Valentine trouva, comme il s'y était attendu, un copieux petit déjeuner. Kanon soulagé de le voir sourire, vint l'enlacer en demandant :

\- Alors, comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Bien, bien qu'il aurait préféré que je change d'avis, le seigneur Hadès a été compréhensif. Je suis affecté auprès d'Ascalaphe.

\- Connais pas !

Le spectre se mit à rire à cette remarque du chevalier, comme s'il vivait aux enfers.

\- Normal, tu ne peux pas connaitre tout le monde ici. Il s'occupe des vergers et jardin.

\- Compréhensif ! Compréhensif ! Il t'a quand même mis au service d'un domestique !

\- Ascalaphe n'est pas un simple serviteur, c'est un demi-dieu. Et il n'a pas l'air commode.

\- Je vois ! Encore un fils de Zeus ou Poséidon.

Valentine fronça les sourcils puis éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- A force de blasphémer ainsi, tu vas finir par avoir de gros problèmes.

Kanon haussa les épaules.

\- Bof, j'ai manipulé un dieu et je n'ai pas eu plus d'ennuis que ça. Fit l'ex-marina avec une légère pointe de fierté.

\- Kanon ! Hurla Valentine, choqué et inquiet.

\- Bon ! Bon ! D'accord ! Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Bah Zeus ou Popo ?

La Harpie lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien non, c'est un pur produit des enfers, c'est le fils d'Achéron.

\- Ah ! Et tu commences quand ?

\- Ce matin. Mais rassures-toi nous aurons le temps pour une douche coquine, moqua le Chypriote en frictionnant la tête du grec devant sa moue boudeuse.

\- J'espérais que tu aurais congé aujourd'hui, bougonna Kanon en se recoiffant.

\- Cela ne fait rien, mon ange. Nous avons passé une merveilleuse nuit et j'aurais bien des jours de liberté.

\- Oui, mais nous aurions passez la journée ensemble, ici, tranquille.

\- Mon amour, tu peux faire l'enfant autant que tu veux, cela n'y changera rien. Si cet Ascalaphe est aussi terrible qu'on le dit, je tiens à faire bonne impression dès le départ.

\- Très bien, soupira le chevalier. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais tu m'y obliges.

Il s'agenouilla devant le spectre et supplia d'un air exagérément désespéré.

\- Pitié Val ! Reste ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Sauves-moi de Shion et son mortel sermon ! Ouuiiiiinnnn !

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait Valentine s'étouffa littéralement de rire.

\- Comment l'homme qui se vantait à l'instant d'avoir manipulé Poséidon, tremble comme un petit garçon devant son grand pope ! Railla la Harpie.

\- Oh mais, tu ne sais pas comment il est, répondit Kanon sur un ton de confidence faussement apeuré. Il est fourbe, sadique... Pire que tous les Olympiens réunis.

\- Tu exagères, s'amusa son amant en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Et puis, si tu continues à brailler comme un nouveau-né nous n'aurons pas le temps de prendre une douche.

Kanon se releva et jeta Valentine sur son épaule. Tandis que le Chypriote se débattait et l'invectivait pour la forme, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Deux heures plus tard, le spectre pénétrait dans le jardin de la Giudecca à la recherche de son nouveau supérieur. Il aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec une tignasse aussi rousse que rebelle qui se disputait violemment avec une enfant de 12 ou 13 ans dont les longs cheveux blancs et le teint de lait lui donnait l'apparence d'un fantôme.

\- Espèce de sale petite peste ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait !

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je me plaindrais à mon père ! Clama-t-elle en tapant du pied.

\- Lequel ? Toisa ironiquement l'homme.

\- Méchant ! Je vous ferais jeter au tartare ! Répliqua la fillette en piétinant des orchidées dont les pots brisés gisaient à terre.

Voyant l'homme lever le bras en essayant de saisir l'enfant, Valentine se précipita pour l'arrêter cachant la petite derrière lui.

\- Lâche ! Vous en prendre à une enfant sans défense.

\- Ce n'est pas une enfant sans défense, c'est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la fillette toujours derrière le spectre lui tira la langue. Il avança pour l'attraper et fut stoppé par le poing de Valentine qui l'envoya à terre. L'homme se releva en enflammant son cosmos. A la surprise de la Harpie, l'enfant en fit de même. Le chypriote s'apprêtait cependant à défendre à nouveau la petite lorsque Hadès et Minos firent leur apparition, attirés par l'altercation.

\- Ascalaphe que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le souverain à son ami et jardinier.

\- Il se passe qu'elle a détruit les deux seuls plants de cette variété. S'exclama-t-il furieux en montrant la coupable.

Le dieu ramassa délicatement les orchidées et se tourna vers sa belle-fille qui se cachait davantage derrière Valentine les larmes aux yeux.

\- Minos, emmènes-la à la bibliothèque et trouve de quoi l'occuper calmement jusqu'à mon arrivée.

\- Bien seigneur Hadès.

\- Et évites tes habituelles lectures, elle est suffisamment énervée comme ça ! Lança le souverain tandis que le juge partait avec la petite déesse en lui tenant la main. Je suis désolé Asc, à chaque fois c'est la même chose.

\- J'en déduis que Perséphone ne viendra pas fit le jardinier radoucit par l'expression peiné du dieu.

\- Vu son humeur massacrante, la petite a dû encore se disputer avec Thanathos. Ajouta Hadès en rendant les plantes auxquelles il avait ramené à la vie. Je sais que je devrais la punir mais je n'en ai pas le coeur.

\- Et bien moi je n'ai pas ce genre de scrupules. La prochaine fois, je lui flanque une bonne fessée. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui ce serait passer si ce petit crétin n'était pas intervenu ! Tança Ascalaphe en désignant Valentine qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Allons mon ami, soit indulgent, il croyait bien faire. Je te présente Valentine de la Harpie. Val, comme tu l'auras deviné l'homme que tu as frappé est Ascalaphe mon jardinier et ami de toujours. Quant à la fillette qui n'en est pas une, c'est la fille de Perséphone et de Zeus, mais il ignore son existence et je l'a considère comme ma fille.

Hadès soupira tristement avant de reprendre.

\- Asc, je vais t'envoyer Morphée pour l'éloigner des dieux jumeaux, en espérant que Thanathos ne lui soit pas tombé dessus après sa dispute avec Mélie.

\- Parfait, ce petit à un véritable don pour l'horticulture, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Quand reviendras-tu m'aider au jardin ? Cela me manque.

Le dieu sourit et lança avant de disparaître.

\- Valentine est l'un de mes meilleurs spectre, alors essaie de ne pas le traumatisé celui-là.

Le chypriote n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hadès le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs spectres ! Il sourit en songeant à Kanon s'exclamant : je te l'avait bien dit ! Que faisait-il d'ailleurs en ce moment ? Le connaissant, il était probablement retourné au lit, ou en train de lire, ou encore à faire un tour aux enfers... Mais en tout cas, pas au sanctuaire. Le spectre secoua la tête, consterné. Il aimait l'esprit de rebelle de son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour lui. Il craignait qu'un jour le Grec n'aille trop loin et que cela finisse mal. Un coup violent sur la nuque la ramena à la réalité.

\- Cesse de rêver ! Je déteste les paresseux ! Suis-moi, il y a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.

Valentine lui emboîta le pas, résigné. Dans son bureau, Hadès, soudain fatigué, se passa les mains sur le visage. Par chance, Thanathos n'avait pas encore trouvé Morphée lorsqu'il le contacta. Le dieu des rêves fut soulagé et très reconnaissant de la mission confié par son souverain. Ce problème réglé, restait le plus ardu, celui de Mélinoé. La déesse ne pouvait voir sa mère qu'elle adorait qu'aux enfers et chaque fois que celle-ci annulait, sa fille était tellement effondrée qu'elle régressait à l'enfance.

\- 12 ans ça va encore, elle m'a déjà fait pire, commenta pour lui-même le dieu chagriné de ne pouvoir consoler son précieux trésor. Comment pourrais-je lui faire plaisir ? Réfléchit-il en se tapotant le menton de ses index. Soudain un sourire illumina son visage. Mais oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Cela pourrait marcher !

A suivre...

* * *

(1) la psathyria est une pâtisserie à base de lait et de miel servie chaude trempée dans du vin coupé d'eau krassi, elle existait déjà sous l'antiquité. Le koulouri est un pain de forme circulaire, aux graines de sésame

(2) Le Pu Erh est un thé dit "sombre", réputé pour ses propriétés bienfaisantes : il facilite la digestion et aide à désintoxiquer l'organisme, ce qui en fait un excellent thé à prendre après les repas. Produit dans la province chinoise de Yunnan à partir d'une variété de théier propre à cette région, ce thé a la particularité de se bonifier avec le temps.

(3) Ascalaphe : Fils d'Achéron et Orphné, s'occupe des vergers des Enfers avant d'être transformé en chouette par Déméter. Pour les besoins de ma fic, il a retrouvé son apparence.

* * *

si dans les prochains chapitres il y a aussi des notes de bas de page, je les regrouperais dans une annexe.


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou

voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu ?

merci à toutes pour vos favoris et review, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Mgs** : ton impatience me fait plaisir et est très motivante. Merci.

je vous laisse maintenant avec Kanon.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Kanon, allongé sur le lit, lisait une édition originale de Peines d'amour gagnées. Il avait cessé de se demander comment cette pièce disparue pouvait se trouver dans la bibliothèque de son chéri lorsqu'il tomba sur une réplique particulièrement hilarante de Don Adriano (1). L'appel télépathique d'Hadès le fit sursauter. Quelques minutes plus tard, motivé par le ton anxieux du dieu, le chevalier arrivait au bureau.

\- Kanon, n'étant pas sous mes ordres, je n'ai pas à te confier de mission. Cependant, je te le demande comme un service.

\- De quoi s'agit-il seigneur Hadès ? Questionna le Gémeaux intrigué.

\- De ma fille Mélinoé...

\- De votre fille !

\- Oui, enfin techniquement il s'agit de ma belle-fille. Ceux de la surface ignorent qui sont ses parents et ne doivent pas le savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, en quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Parce que son père la veut. Il a piégé Perséphone car il voulait un enfant qui allie à la fois les pouvoirs des cieux et des mondes souterrains, expliqua Hadès en serrant le poing pour contenir sa colère.

\- Mais...

\- En quoi cela te concerne ? Vois-tu même Déméter ignore son existence et donc Perséphone ne peut la voir qu'ici, mais Déméter désapprouve ses visites aux enfers. Elle craint que nous nous remettions ensemble. Elle préférerait la voir dans le lit de Zeus plutôt que dans le mien.

\- C'est possible ? Je veux dire, vous et Perséphone ? Demanda Kanon curieux malgré lui et songeant combien Valentine serait choqué de son attitude et effrayé qu'il n'offense le dieu.

Le souverain, loin d'être fâché, eu un sourire triste.

\- C'est hélas impossible, trop de choses... Bref ! Perséphone est surveillée. Elle a donc dû annuler sa visite. Cela rend Mélinoé si malheureuse qu'elle reprend l'apparence et le comportement d'un enfant. Plus son chagrin est grand, plus l'enfant est jeune. Sa dépression peut durer des semaines voire même des mois et malgré tout mon amour je suis impuissant à la soulager.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas sa mère.

\- Hélas... Elle n'est jamais allée en surface et j'ai pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir.

\- Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir ?

\- C'est là que tu interviens Kanon, j'aimerais te la confier. Tu es un rebelle, tu as manipulé Poséidon pour conquérir le monde...

\- Mais majesté ! J'ai...

Hadès leva la main pour le couper en lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en faisait pas le reproche.

\- Je comptais l'envoyé au sanctuaire. Là-bas elle sera en sécurité et tu es le seul à avoir suffisamment d'aplomb pour mentir à Athéna sans qu'elle ait des soupçons. Mais je vais écrire un message pour Athéna et Shion que tu pourras leur donner si jamais tu étais sur le point d'être démasqué.

\- Comment devrais-je la leur présenter ?

\- Si tu acceptes, je te laisse le soin d'inventer un mensonge.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accepte et je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas qui tu t'y sentes obliger, insista le dieu devant l'air perplexe de Kanon.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas cela. Je me demandais juste comment occuper une fille de... A quel âge est-elle retournée ?

\- 12 ans, un problème demanda Hadès.

\- Bah, les filles de 12 ans que je connais sont soit apprenties, soit déjà chevaliers alors... Tiqua le Gémeaux.

Soulagé, le dieu éclata de rire.

\- Oh ! Si ce n'est que cela, je suis sûr que tu trouveras.

Kanon observait le dieu rédiger la lettre. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Valentine, il avait appris connaitre et apprécier le seigneur de enfers. D'abord au travers les yeux du spectre, puis en le croisant personnellement. Sa première réaction une fois seul, fut d'éclater de rire, trouvant que c'était tout de même un comble ! Pour un dieu qui prétendait détester les humains, il l'était lui-même beaucoup. Et puis, il s'était demandé, d'une comment une divinité si semblable à Athéna avait pu mal tourner, et de deux, comment il se faisait qu'il n'avait pas rit devant lui, il ne se serait pas gêner avec Poséidon. Kanon n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Il y avait au fond des yeux d'Hadès cette lueur de souffrance, la même que Saga. Le Gémeaux laissa échapper un sourire.

\- Bien ! Mélinoé est à la bibliothèque avec Minos. Je vais te conduire à elle, fit le souverain après avoir donné au Grec la lettre qu'il venait de sceller.

Ils trouvèrent à leur arrivée une fillette d'environ 7 ans qui sanglotait dans les bras du juge. Sentant la douleur dans le cosmos du dieu, Kanon ravala sa plaisanterie sur l'âge de la déesse.

\- Je suis désolé, fit le griffon en désignant de la tête des feuillets éparpillés sur le sol. Je ne l'ai pas vu les prendre.

Avant qu'Hadès ne les ramasse, le chevalier eut le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait de dessins. Des paysages qu'ils ne connaissant pas, mais également des portraits, dont certains de Mélinoé à différents âges, seule ou en compagnie d'une très belle femme qui devait certainement être Perséphone. La mère et la fille semblaient si heureuses, si complice...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour, je ne me souvenais plus que j'avais rangé mes dessins dans la bibliothèque après ma rupture, souffla le dieu en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Il allait ramasser ses œuvres lorsque le Gémeaux l'arrêta avec sollicitude.

\- Laissez, je vais le faire seigneur Hadès. Occupez-vous de votre fille.

\- Merci Kanon. Mélie, ma chérie j'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda la fillette entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu n'es jamais vraiment allée à la surface. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer quelques jours au sanctuaire d'Athéna avec Kanon. Cela te...

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Hoqueta la déesse.

\- Bien sûr que si, mon ange ! Mais...

\- Alors gardes moi avec toi ! Lança-t-elle avec désespoir en descendant des genoux de Minos pour se jeter dans les bras de son père. S'il te plait ! Je serais sage ! Je ne pleurais plus, je te promets. S'il te plait gardes moi... Ne me renvoie pas... Papa pitié...

Kanon eut un pincement au coeur face à la détresse de la fillette. Il regardait Hadès la cajoler et l'embrasser. Son amour et sa douleur étaient palpables, il allait flancher.

\- Je comprends, fit le chevalier consterné.

\- Merci quand même, répondit le souverain pensant que le Grec s'adressait à lui.

\- Mais c'est tout de même dommage, poursuivit Kanon en secouant la tête sans prêter attention à l'intervention. Tu vas rater des tas de choses dont raffolent les enfants et qu'il n'y a même pas à Elysion.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! Papa s'il te plait, implora Mélinoé en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers Hadès.

Si le dieu était déchiré par les suppliques de l'enfant, le chevalier lui, se permit un léger sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait capté son attention, il était sûr d'arriver à ses fins.

\- Vraiment ! Reprit-il. Tu as déjà mangé des crèmes glacées à Elysion ?

La déesse secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Et des gâteaux chocolat, des guimauves, en as-tu déjà mangé ?

\- Non, mais ça peut pas être aussi bon que le nectar ou l'ambroisie.

\- Eh bien je n'ai jamais goûté le nectar et l'ambroisie, mais les glaces, les gâteaux et les guimauves si, et il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde. Les petites filles en raffolent. Ceci dit, si tu préfères rester à t'ennuyer avec ton papa, c'est surtout parce que tu ne connais pas toutes ces choses. Je parie que tu ne joues pas à Élysion.

\- Mais si ! Je joue de la lyre, de la flute et puis aussi...

\- Non, non, non, la coupa Kanon. Ce sont des trucs sérieux de grands ça, mais à la marelle, ou colin-maillard ou même à cache-cache, personne n'y joue là-bas ?

\- Non, c'est quoi ? Demanda Mélinoé de plus en plus intéressée.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit le chevalier en croisant les bras, concerné. Élysion c'est un paradis ennuyeux fait que pour les adultes. Si tu viens avec moi, je te montrerais les merveilles qui plaisent vraiment aux enfants. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oh oui ! Répondit la fillette avec enthousiasme avant de se reprendre. Mais... Mais et papa, je veux pas le laisser...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton papa, fit Kanon en posant la main sur son épaule. Il n'est pas tout seul, il a Minos. Et puis, il ne veut que ton bonheur, c'est pour cela qu'il veut que tu passes quelques jours avec moi. C'est pour que tu connaisses toi aussi toutes ces choses merveilleuses.

Le regard du Chevalier indiqua à Hadès qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne à son tour.

\- C'est vrai ma puce, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec Kanon.

Minos passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'enfant et lui souffla d'un air taquin.

\- Et pendant que Kanon et toi jouerez à des jeux de petites filles, ton papa et moi nous jouerons à des jeux réservés aux adultes.

\- Minos ! Gronda le dieu avec cependant une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Quels jeux ?... Oh !.. D'accord, papa je veux bien aller avec Kanon comme ça tu pourras jouer avec ton chéri, décida la petite avec un air entendu qui fit rire les trois adultes. Mais papa ! fit soudain la petite déesse en se tourna vers Hadès. Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir que j'existe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, j'ai toute confiance en Kanon. Il inventera une histoire et je compte sur toi pour lui obéir autant que s'il s'agissait de moi.

\- Tu dirais plus, marmonna Minos qui répondit par un sourire lubrique au regard noir de son dieu et amant.

\- Oh oui, promis ! Dis on part quand ? Demanda-t-elle au chevalier.

\- Dès que tu aurais fini tes bagages.

Mélinoé partit en courant vers sa chambre. Hadès l'attrapa au vol.

\- Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je te ferais porter des affaires. Merci pour tout Kanon.

\- De rien seigneur Hadès. Fit le Gémeaux avant de sortir avec l'enfant.

Afin d'éviter la curiosité de ses frères d'armes et autres, Kanon conduisit Mélinoé par les passages secrets. Avant d'entrer dans le palais il se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Je leur dirais que tu es Mélie la fille de Valentine.

\- Mais je ne le connais pas moi ! S'inquiéta la déesse.

\- Cela ne fait rien lui non plus. Je dirais que tu es amnésique comme cela si on te pose des questions sur ton passé tu n'auras qu'à répondre que tu ne sais pas, que tu ne te souviens plus, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Dans la salle du trône, voyant Shion toiser Kanon avec sévérité, la fillette pris la main du chevalier avec anxiété. Athéna leur souriait avec compassion.

\- Qui est cette enfant ? Demanda la divinité avec douceur.

\- C'est la fille de Valentine de la Harpie. Elle s'appelle Mélie et elle a 7 ans.

\- Et pourquoi est-elle avec toi ? Interrogea le grand pope soupçonneux.

De son avis, le second Gémeaux était bien capable de se servir de la fille de son amant pour échapper à un sermon mérité.

\- Eh bien, pour des raisons personnelles, Valentine occupe un nouveau poste qui ne lui permet pas de garder sa fille. Après l'accident du Léthé, il a jugé plus prudent de me la confier.

\- Quel accident ? Demanda Athėna avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, et Val l'ignore aussi, mais vous vous savez comme les enfers peuvent être effrayants, surtout pour une enfant. Elle est tombée dans le fleuve. Elle a paniqué et avalé pas mal d'eau. Du coup, plus de mémoire ! Une totale page blanche ! Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Hadès lui a rendu la mémoire de la communication et quelques bases de la vie courante, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pu faire, le dieu-fleuve est très puissant. Donc Mélie va rester quelques temps avec moi, pour qu'elle se fasse à sa nouvelle vie.

\- Que faisait-elle aux enfers ? Elle m'a l'air... Enfin comment... Seules les âmes ayant atteint le 8e sens peuvent garder leur conscience et cette enfant me semble bien jeune pour une telle maitrise. Interrogea Shion.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas morte. Il s'en est fallu de peu cependant et je ne parle pas de son plongeon. Tu vas m'attendre dans le couloir ma puce, fit Kanon avec tendresse en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

Il poursuivit lorsqu'elle fut sortie.

\- Bien sûr, elle ne se souvient pas de cela et c'est une bonne chose. Voilà, la vérité c'est que Valentine ignorait son existence jusqu'à hier. Sa mère l'a quitté il y a des années sans qu'il sache qu'elle était enceinte. Il l'a découvert lorsque cette femme s'est suicidée. Elle comptait entrainer sa fille dans la mort avec elle. Il s'avère qu'elle avait donné des somnifères à Mélie et l'avait enfermé dans une caisse qu'elle avait aménagée. Ces faits ont été découverts au cours de son jugement. Rune envoyé par Hadès est arrivé juste à temps...

\- La pauvre enfant ! S'exclama la déesse.

\- Le seigneur Hadès a envoyé Rune ?

\- Bah oui ! Fit Kanon en haussant les épaules. Valentine est la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Il a trouvé normal qu'elle vive auprès de son père...

\- Et tu t'es dit que nous allions nous en occuper ? Interrompit le grand pope de nouveau suspicieux.

\- Non, qu'allez-vous chercher là. Valentine me l'a confié, je vais m'en occuper.

Shion se frotta le menton en disant d'un ton de reproche.

\- Tu vas t'en occuper ! Toi, qui as fui chez Poséidon sans en parler à personne. Inutile de te dire à quel point le dieu des mers jubilait.

\- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui, fit Athéna d'une voix douce en posant la main sur celle du pope.

\- Eh bien cela dépendra de ses explications, et sache que la fille de ton amant ne te sera d'aucun secours.

Kanon grimaça intérieurement. Le moment redouté était arrivé et bien que réconfortant, il sentit que le sourire compatissant de sa déesse ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous ou plutôt bonsoir,

Tout d'abord merci à Titanic pour son fanart qui illustre la fic.

voici ici enfin le chapitre suivant, quoique par rapport à mes autres fics c'est plutôt rapide ?

**Mgs** : merci pour ta fidélité. Euh... Pour Rhadamanthe ?... Euh bah ça va pas être pour ce chapitre *s'enfuis très très vite*

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

\- Je n'ai aucune explication. Je ne pouvais pas rester... ça faisait trop mal. Au moins chez Poseidon, rien ne me rappelait Valentine.

\- Alors, tu as préféré fuir sans rien dire à personne ! Lança Shion avec sévérité.

\- vous auriez tenté de me dissuader, répondit simplement Kanon.

\- Bien sûr ! Fit Athéna. Nous tenons tous beaucoup à toi. Nous étions inquiets.

\- Oui, et Poseidon s'est bien gaussé de la situation. Il y est allé de son laïus sur le fait que tu te sois réfugié auprès de lui au lieu de te confier à Athéna.

Kanon leva au ciel.

\- Je ne me suis pas réfugié auprès de lui, je suis allé là où je n'avais pas de souvenir commun avec Val.

\- Je comprends, fit la déesse avant de le grand pope ne puisse répliquer et en prenant la main du chevalier entre les siennes. J'ai remarqué à quel point tu es heureux depuis que tu es avec Valentine et comme vous êtes tout deux épanouis lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Je n'ose imaginer à quel point tu as dû souffrir. S'il t'a confié sa fille, je suppose que cela signifie que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

\- Oui.

\- Donc l'affaire est close. Tu peux disposer, conclut Athéna.

Le second Gémeaux mît discrètement dans sa poche ce qu'elle lui avait subrepticement donné et salua la déité et son représentant avant de sortir. Anxieuse, Mélinoé se précipita vers lui.

\- Tu t'es fait disputer ? Tu as été puni ?

\- Non, rassures-toi. En fait, j'ai même de quoi commencer ton éducation dès maintenant annonça le Grec sourire aux lèvres en extrayant de sa poche la carte de crédit donné par sa déesse. On va faire une descente chez les glaciers d'Athènes.

\- Glaciers ?

\- Oui, là où on vend des glaces. Tu vas adorer affirma Kanon en ouvrant un passage dimensionnel vers la capitale.

Finalement les glaciers ne furent pas les seules boutiques "mis au pillage". Après avoir goûtée tous les parfums disponibles, la jeune déesse poursuivit ses investigations avec les pâtisseries, magasins de jouets et de vêtements. Voyant tout ce que Mélinoé engloutissait, Kanon s'interrogea un court instant sur le degré d'indulgence d'Hadès. Ses craintes furent vite balayée par l'enthousiasme communicatif de la fillette. Si on lui avait dit qu'une journée de shopping avec une mini-déesse découvrant le monde était aussi épuisant que son combat contre Rhadamanthe, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Rhadamanthe ? Pourquoi pensait-il soudain au juge ? Pffff ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce crétin ! Songea le chevalier pour chasser le trouble-fête de son esprit. Ce fut donc les bras et l'estomac pleins et le compte en banque plus leste qu'ils regagnèrent le sanctuaire, bénissant la discrétion d'Athéna car nul doute que la même la déesse n'aurait pu le sauver des foudres popales si ce dernier avait vu le montant des dépenses.

\- Peut-être aurions-nous dû acheter quelques meubles pour ranger tout cela dans ta chambre, plaisanta Kanon en posant les paquets chez lui.

\- Alors comme ça j'ai une fille ! Lança Valentine au même instant.

Le Gémeaux eut juste le temps de se mettre devant le spectre qui sortait de la salle de bain entièrement nu, étant donné qu'il venant de prendre une douche. Mélinoé, d'autant plus intéressée que le chevalier s'évertuait à lui boucher la vue, reprit son apparence de jeune fille afin de mieux profiter du spectacle.

\- Mélinoé ! Gronda le Grec. Reprend immédiatement ta forme d'enfant ! Non mais tu te rends compte si quelqu'un était entré !

La déesse penaud et déçue se retransforma en enfant de 7 ans, tandis que la Harpie geignait avec inquiétude.

\- Kanon... C'est la fille du seigneur Hadès...

\- Fille que le seigneur Hadès m'a confié en lui recommandant de m'obéir autant qu'à lui-même, répliqua-t-il. Mélie, tu dois te montrer prudente. Aux enfers, tu es en sécurité mais ici c'est le sanctuaire d'Athéna et je n'ai pas confiance...

\- Kanon ! S'offusqua Valentine. C'est de ta déesse que tu parles !

\- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas d'elle que je me méfie mais de son paternel !

\- Mais Kanon ! Quand te décideras-tu à montrer du respect envers dieux ? Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis à blasphémer ainsi.

\- Quand ils se décideront à m'en montrer !

\- Alors là ! Papa Val. Il va falloir te résigner ! Pouffa la déité.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Valentine eu droit à un défilé de mode de sa fille provisoire, commenté avec beaucoup de professionnalisme par Kanon qui avait briefé la demoiselle sur la façon de se déplacer en ces circonstances, le tout sur "Barbie girl" que le grec avait emprunté on ne sait où. La petite couchée, le couple se donna l'un à l'autre avec tendresse avant de glisser dans un sommeil paisible.

Ce fut donc avec le souvenir d'une soirée qu'il qualifia de parfaite, que la Harpie regagna les enfers le lendemain, où il fut convoqué par Hadès. Le dieu voulait des nouvelles de sa fille, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et connaître l'histoire inventée par Kanon. Valentine aurait aimé passer sous silence l'épisode de sa sortie de douche, mais il lui était casiment impossible de cacher quoique ce soit à son souverain.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Rit le dieu. Kanon a dit des choses désobligeantes à mon endroit.

\- Non, non seigneur, pas sur vous... Mais...

\- Rassures-toi, fit hadès amusé. Bien que plus curieux qu'il ne le devrait, ton amant s'est toujours adressé à moi avec égard. Quand à Poséidon, il en a l'habitude. D'ailleurs... Poursuivit-il songeur. Je devrais peut-être faire remarquer à mon cher frère que c'est entièrement de sa faute puisque Kanon est irréprochable avec toi.

\- Majesté...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Val, je ne lui créerais pas d'ennuis. J'ai autant d'affection Kanon que pour vous, mes spectres.

Surpris, la harpie regarda un instant le souverain qui affichait un franc sourire.

\- Et puisque tu es temporairement le père de Mélie, je t'offre un congé paternité le temps qu'elle sera au sanctuaire.

\- Merci mon seigneur, mais ce n'est vraiment pas utile.

\- Bien sûr que si, pour quoi vais-je passer si je ne t'accorde pas du temps pour profiter de ta fille.

\- Et merci, mon seigneur.

\- Il prend effet dès maintenant. Je préviendrai Ascalaphe. Avant de disposer, dis-moi as-tu vu Rhadamanthe depuis votre dernière discussion ?

\- Non, et je n'en porte pas plus mal, répondit durement le spectre avant de s'excuser pour son insolence.

\- Valentine, soupira hadès. Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il rentrait chez lui. Depuis, il masque son cosmos et je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Toi qui le connais intimement depuis des millénaires, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je croyais le connaître... mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon seigneur. Rhadamanthe place le devoir avant tout chose, termina le spectre avec amertume.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je m'inquiète rien.

Valentine pris congé de son dieu en le remerciant à nouveau et regagna la maison de Kanon. Le Grec n'étant pas le Gémeaux en titre, Athéna lui offrit cette demeure afin qu'il puisse avoir une vie privée. Il apprécia d'autant plus le cadeau lorsqu'il se mît en couple. L'évocation du juge avait rendu le spectre d'humeur maussade, mais la vision de son amant initiant Mélinoé aux jeux d'enfants lui rendit vite sa bonne humeur. Après les avoir observé un moment, il se joignit à eux avec plaisir se laissant aller à l'agréable sensation d'être une famille normale.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la fille d'Hadès était à la surface. La déesse jouait parfaitement son rôle, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde des humains. L'histoire de Kanon rendait également service à Valentine qui ne savait guère comment se conduire avec elle, et personne au sanctuaire ne semblait douter. Finalement chacun trouva ses marques et l'enfant ne semblait pas décidé à rentrer, prolongeant le congé du spectre.

Bien que ravi de voir son compagnon et la fille de son dieu si heureux, la Harpie culpabilisait de paresser ainsi. Mélinoé dessinait sagement ce qu'elle avait vu dans la journée et afin de tuer le temps en attendant que Kanon ne rentre de sa garde, Valentine avait fureté dans les livres de celui-ci. Il tomba sur l'ouvrage que lui avait emprunté son amant. Assis sur le canapé, il se maudissait de l'avoir ouvert.

Peines d'amour gagnées aurait dû le détendre, une comédie de Shakespeare, quoi de mieux ! Du moins, si cela n'avait pas été un cadeau de Rhadamanthe. Depuis une bonne heure Valentine essayait de faire abstraction de ce fait, pas question que ce salaud lui gâche son plaisir. Hélas, son esprit qui le harcelait de "putain" chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la pièce n'aidait en rien.

Mélinoé releva la tête pour l'observer un instant. Elle quitta son dessin pour s'assoir près de lui. Elle posa la tête et une main sur son bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque Hadès était soucieux.

\- Ça ne va pas papa ? Cela fait une heure que tu es sur la même page.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, Mélie soupira le spectre.

\- C'est à cause de Rhadamanthe ? Insista l'enfant.

Le chypriote leva les sourcils, surpris que la petite soit au courant.

\- Non, enfin... Si, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Mélinoé secoua la tête.

\- Mais si c'est grave ! Hadès et Perséphone s'aimait énormément mais ils se sont disputés. Ils se sont dit des choses horribles, vraiment méchantes. Et puis ils se sont séparés. Ah force de croire que c'était trop tard, ça a vraiment été trop tard. Il ne faut pas que tu commettes la même erreur. Tu dois vous laisser une chance...

\- C'est gentil, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il s'est servi de moi.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas utile.

La déesse soupira.

\- S'il ne te l'a pas dit peut-être que tu te trompes... Que se soit aux enfers ou sur terre, certaines personnes ont du mal à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent. Si tu penses qu'il s'est fichu de toi alors donne lui une chance de te l'avouer...

\- Cela ne changera rien, il m'a trop fait souffrir. Le point de non retour a été atteint quand...

Kanon arrivé quelques instants plus tôt choisi ce moment pour se manifester.

\- Valentine, Mélinoé a raison. C'est de ma faute si tu penses cela. Rhadamanthe a essayé de t'expliquer mais...

\- Non mon amour, tu m'as au contraire ouvert les yeux sur ses agissements. J'ai attendu en vain. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je me suis leurré pendant des millénaires. Tout ce temps je n'ai été que sa putain. J'ai été naïf mais grâce à toi c'est fini, la discussion est close.

\- Val... tenta le Grec un pincement au cœur.

Il ne pût poursuivre car la Harpie posa le livre sur la table basse et sortit, laissant Kanon à sa culpabilité.

oooOOOooo

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Hadès et Minos savouraient le contact de leurs peaux délicieusement moites.

\- Qui... S'exclama le dieu avec humeur lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit. Perséphone ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Et toi, tu pourrais faire ça dans une chambre, n'importe qui pourrais vous surprendre.

\- N'importe qui sait qu'il doit frapper avant d'entrer, répliqua le souverain.

Minos s'était rhabillé et profita d'une brève accalmie pour annoncer en embrassant son amant.

\- Je vous laisse, à plus tard mon amour.

\- Restes ordonna le souverain plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Perséphone s'en va.

\- Hadès, soupira la déesse navrée. Nous n'allons pas encore nous disputer. Je déteste cela et je sais que toi aussi. Je suis venue voir Mélinoé. Ou est-elle ? Je ne la sens nulle part aux enfers.

L'ex-reine disait vrai, il haïssait leurs disputes. Cependant, pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde et avait besoin du soutien moral de son amant.

\- Va-t-en Perséphone ! Ordonna le seigneur des enfers d'un ton neutre qui le rendait encore plus impitoyable. Va-t-en et ne reviens plus jamais.

\- Mais... Mais... Balbutia la déesse abasourdie avec un mouvement de recul comme s'il l'avait giflée. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir ma fille. Tu ne te rends pas compte des ruses que je dois employer pour venir !

\- C'est également ma fille ! Je l'ai élevée autant que toi et c'est moi, et moi seul qui doit recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé chaque fois que tu annules. Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel ça la met.

\- A t'entendre on pourrait croire que j'en fait exprès. La voir souffrir est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite et tu sais que je dois me montrer prudente...

\- C'est bien là le problème ! Ce n'est pas toi qui la voit s'effondrer et qui a de plus en plus de mal à la réconforter. Quant aux risques... Méfiante comme elle l'est, ta mère pourrait te faire suivre. Chacune de tes visites mettent Mélinoé en danger, alors si tu l'aimes ne vient plus jamais. Et maintenant va-t-en ! J'ai à faire.

Perséphone était en état de choc, elle n'arriverait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas Hadès... Le dieu qu'elle avait aimé ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel. Elle tourna un regard désespéré vers Minos, cherchant sur son visage fermé une lueur d'espoir, un semblant d'explication. Mais l'habitude froide du juge indiquait malheureusement que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

\- Dame Perséphone, puis-je vous raccompagner ? Demanda le Griffon en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- C'est inutile Minos... Hadès... Souffla la déesse en passant près de son ex-époux.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, va-t-en, répliqua le souverain sans même la regarder.

Le dieu se permit un soupir dès qu'elle fut sortie. Le juge vint enlacer son aimé pour le réconforter.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour toi pour faire cela, avec tout ce qui te préoccupe déjà.

\- Je sais, répondit le souverain. Mais elle n'était pas sensée venir et puisqu'elle était là...

Minos serra d'avantage d'Hadès contre lui tout en l'embrassant et le caressant avec tendresse. Le dieu se laissa aller, répondant aux sensuelles attentions de son Griffon, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe ? Cela fait une semaine qu'il se terre chez lui.

\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rhad a toujours été comme ça. Lorsque quelque chose le contrarie, il se terre comme un ours dans sa tanière pour faire le point et prendre la décision qui s'impose. D'ailleurs, ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps maintenant. Son sens du devoir va bientôt reprendre le dessus.

\- Sans doute... Valentine a dit la même chose.

\- Tu vois ! Fit Minos en reprenant les préliminaires.

Hadès le repoussa avec douceur.

\- Je vais le voir tout de même, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Si tu y tiens... Tu veux de l'aide pour lui donner un bon coup de pied dans son royal fondement ? Demanda le juge au dieu qui sortait.

\- Non ça ira merci, rit celui-ci.

A Caïna, les nouvelles récoltées n'étaient pas pour rassurer le souverain. Personne n'avait vu le juge depuis son retour et d'ailleurs personne ne serait risqué à aller voir. Hadès tourna doucement la poignée et poussa. Au moins, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, c'était déjà ça.

\- Rhadamanthe, c'est ton oncle Hadès, annonça le dieu pour ôter toute formalité à sa visite. Je m'inquiète pour toi mon neveu, grimaça le dieu conscient qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

Il attendit un instant dans le salon, guettant le moindre bruit. L'appartement restait obstinément silencieux.

\- Rhadamanthe, appela à nouveau la déité en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

La pièce était désespérément vide. Pire encore ! Des vêtements et un sac de voyage manquait. Hadès s'assit sur le lit la tête entre les mains.

\- Oh non ! Souffla-t-il sous le choc. Qu'ai-je fait ! Oh Rhadamanthe, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler au lieu de partir comme...

Le seigneur des enfers ne finit pas sa phrase. La réponse sonnait bien trop cruellement à son esprit... Ses inlassables guerres l'avaient irrémédiablement éloigné de ses neveux et maintenant l'un d'eux était parti.

\- Rhadamanthe, je te demande pardon, fit mentalement hadès. Reviens ou dis-moi au moins où tu es... Gaia, je t'en prie... Veille sur lui... Tout est de ma faute...

À suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour bonjour

tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos review, et favoris ?

Pensez au suivi, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être prévenu de la prochaine publication.

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fic, rassurez-vous, elles sont justes en stand by le temps que je finisse celle-ci.

**Mgs** : et oui ! LE Rhadamanthe est parti lol ! Qui l'eut cru ?. Il est accumule...

Maintenant, celui que vous attendiez toute, un chapitre entier sur Rhadachou.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

\- Sors d'ici et trouve-toi une autre pute !

Ces mots le frappèrent plus durement que le feu du scorpion. Sous le choc, il fallut quelques instants à Rhadamanthe pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Quel salaud ! Pensa le juge. Il aurait dû se méfier... Mais c'était si bon d'espérer... Misérables humains ! Ne jamais les croire... Surtout les chevaliers d'Athéna... Le whyvern ne pensait pas éprouver un jour pire douleur que celle provoquée par le sang du seigneur Hadès. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux spectres ou serviteurs qui le saluaient avec crainte avant de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair. Heureusement pour eux, le juge était bien trop occupé à tenter de se calmer

Rage et désespoir bataillaient en lui. La fureur qu'il ressentait contre Kanon était sa bouée de sauvetage, l'empêchant de sombrer dans les abysses du chagrin, de s'effondrer là, au milieu du couloir à sangloter comme un petit garçon. Il s'était montré faible en laissant ses larmes lui échapper. Et cet enfoiré les avait vues ! Cette pensée le fit stopper net. D'un simple mouvement de bras, Rhadamanthe frappa la cloison à sa droite en une fraction de seconde. Son cosmos qui s'était enflammé s'éteignit et alors que le juge se remettait en route, le mur se fissura telle une toile d'araignée, éparpillant au sol la couche superficielle de peinture et de pierre. Tous ceux qui s'activaient aux alentours déguerpirent, comme une envolée d'oiseaux effrayés par un coup de feu.

\- Qu'on ne me dérange pas ! Aboya le whyvern en claquant la porte de ses appartements.

Injection bien inutile car personne ne s'y serait risqué, sous peine d'une mort rapide certes, mais fort douloureuse. Il avait voulu être diplomate avec une solution qui conviendrait à tous, mais ce chien de chevalier l'avait trahi. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour faire confiance à un être qui avait trahi deux divinités ? Il lui avait volé l'amour de Valentine ! Alors pourquoi le ménager ? Parce que tu sais que c'est faux ! Clama l'impitoyable voix de sa raison. En réalité, tu as perdu Valentine il y a deux cents ans de cela.

\- A cause de ce maudit Alone ! Lança Rhadamanthe en tournant comme un fauve en cage.

\- Eh oh ! Grandit un peu et assume tes responsabilités au lieu de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Persifla l'image d'Eaque, que son esprit égaré venait de créer. Ce n'est pas à cause d'Alone ou de Kanon que tu as perdu Valentine, c'est uniquement de la faute de tes conneries !

L'image de Minos se joignit à son demi-frère en approuvant d'un hochement de tête avant de lâcher "catin ! " tandis que le Garuda illustrait le propos d'un obscène mouvement de bassin.

\- Mensonges ! Cria l'Anglais.

\- Il t'a offert son amour pendant des millénaires, n'espérant que le tien en retour, ou au moins que tu le remarques... Reprit le Népalais. Et toi, tu n'as fait que le baiser quand tu avais besoin de tirer un coup pour te détendre.

\- Catin ! Fit le Griffon en hochant la tête.

\- Il n'a couché qu'avec moi avant ce...

\- Catin privée ! Coupa le Norvégien avec le même hochement que précédemment.

\- Il me l'a prêté quand je lui ai demandé et qu'il croyait que j'allais mal, intervint Eaque.

\- Donc, c'est bien sa pute, conclut Minos d'un air entendu.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! S'exclama Rhadamanthe avec véhémence.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa conscience prenne l'apparence de ses frères ? Songea le juge exaspéré.

\- Parce que on t'avait prévenu, mais que tu nous as ignoré, nargua Eaque avec l'approbation de Minos.

Le Whyvern se remit à arpenter le salon.

\- Catin ! Lancèrent de concert les deux juges.

L'image de Valentine tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois se forma dans son esprit.

\- Trouve-toi une autre pute ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

\- Non ! Taisez-vous ! Hurla l'Anglais au désespoir en secouant la tête entre ses mains. Je refuse... Il me reviendra... Je vais le reconquérir... Il m'a...

\- Oh mais il est trop tard mon coco ! Tu as déconné et tu l'as définitivement perdu, coupa Eaque sans la moindre pitié.

\- Comment toi Rhadamanthe, roi et juge si intègre, peux-tu te mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? Fit Minos la voix chargée de déception. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Tu l'as laissé espérer pour mieux le mettre dans ton lit.

\- Et pas que dans le lit ! Pouffa le Garuda.

A genoux, Rhadamanthe souffla d'une voix lasse tandis que ses larmes coulaient à nouveau.

\- C'est faux... Je... Oh seigneur Hadès, aidez-moi...

Hélas, il avait si bien verrouillé son cosmos que le dieu n'entendit pas son appel.

\- Non... Fit le juge entre deux sanglots, se revoyant passer près de Kanon. Non... Pleurer c'est pour les faibles... Je ne suis pas un faible... Je suis...

\- Un lâche ! Cracha l'image du Gémeaux.

\- LA FERME !

Rhadamanthe se concentra sur le contrôle de sa respiration pour se reprendre. Il invoqua une fois de plus l'aide d'Hadès. Le silence du dieu faillit lui faire perdre pied à nouveau, mais il parvint à se ressaisir. Pensant que son seigneur devait le trouver indigne, le Whyvern se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La solution s'était imposée à lui comme une évidence. Il sortit un sac de voyage et y fourra quelques affaires.

Par un mécanisme secret, il fit pivoter l'armoire et s'engagea dans les souterrains. Lorsqu'il alluma une torche, le passage se referma. Rhadamanthe ajusta le réglage de son sac à dos et se mît en route. N'étant pas d'humeur à croiser qui que ce soit, emprunter le réseau de galeries qui sillonnait la planète était le meilleur moyen pour se rendre à destination, d'autant qu'un accord millénaire passé entre Hadès et Gaïa lui accordait sécurité et discrétion.

Le juge scruta la pénombre. La torche projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les parois, des sons caractéristiques de la vie souterraine troublaient de temps en temps le silence des lieux. Il ne mît pas longtemps à découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Une pièce, d'une dizaine de mètres carrés taillée dans la roche, assurait le repos des voyageurs. Une niche pour le couchage ainsi qu'une chaise et une table où était posé un repas se matérialisèrent lorsqu'il y pénétra. Sans y prêter attention, Rhadamanthe alla s'allonger, la tête sur son sac.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait, peut-être même une journée entière, peut-être plus. Il avait habituellement une bonne notion du temps, mais peu lui important cette fois car son esprit s'était tu durant le trajet. Malheureusement, même les puissants juges d'Hadès avaient leurs limites et, la fatigue l'avait contraint à cette halte. Ignorant les réclamations de son estomac, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Il ouvrit les yeux et bougea douloureusement en se demandant où il était. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa mémoire pour se rafraîchir. Rhadamanthe remercia Hypnos de lui avoir accordé un sommeil sans rêve et esquissa un sourire en imaginant Eaque s'exclamant : "Ça me ferait bien mal !". Son sourire disparu bien vite au souvenir des mots cruels que son esprit avait fait dire au Garuda. A ceux-ci s'ajoutèrent ceux plus dur encore de Valentine.

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi son ami s'était-il montré aussi cruel ? Il n'était pas sa putain, jamais il n'avait pensé ça de lui... La harpie avait toujours été son serviteur, son second et même... Son confident... Mais en aucun cas une... Rhadamanthe se refusait à prononcer ce mot, il en avait la nausée. Dès l'instant où il le rencontra la toute première fois, trempé et affamé, grelottant sous son porche, le juge s'était sentit ému par cette pauvre créature égarée, pourchassée. Il décida de le prendre sous sa protection sans la moindre hésitation. Et puis tu l'as vite fait dépuceler pour en faire ta pute, quitte à le violer... Cracha son impitoyable conscience.

\- NON ! Hurla Rhadamanthe. Il était consentant.

\- Bah bien sûr ! Toi, un roi, un fils de Zeus et lui, un modeste bouvier qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour, comme si il avait le choix.

\- Non... Souffla le juge en se repliant sur lui-même pour tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il avait le choix... Il pouvait dire non... Il s'est donné en toute confiance...

\- Et tu as trahi sa confiance.

\- Non... La ferme ! Ça ne va pas recommencer...

Avant que son esprit ne forme l'image de son interlocuteur, le Whyvern se concentra sur sa première nuit avec Valentine. Chaque détail était gravé dans sa mémoire. L'odeur de foin frais de sa peau douce et chaude, ses caresses et ses baisers timides et maladroits répondant aux mains expertes de son sauveur. Ses yeux pétillants de gourmandise lorsqu'il lui fit sucer les doigts avec lesquels il allait le préparer. Puis son hoquet de surprise et de douleur vite remplacer par des gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il les introduisit enfin. Oui, Rhadamanthe se souvenait de chaque seconde de cette merveilleuse nuit où il s'était senti revivre après l'abandon de Miletos. Le juge ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le souvenir de ce corps vierge et insatiable qui se donnait entièrement et en demandait toujours plus.

Le juge grogna et ouvrit les yeux en entendant du bruit. Qui pouvait bien troubler sa retraite ? Il aperçut trois créatures de la taille d'un enfant bien qu'il fut difficile de déterminer s'ils étaient adultes ou non. Leur peau avait la couleur de la terre masquant presque leurs yeux entièrement noirs. Ils avaient des cheveux hirsutes fait de mousses et de brindilles. L'un d'eux, plus petit, sans doute un garçon, se cachait derrière l'une des filles qui gloussaient et émettaient de petits rires cristallins en mettant leur mains devant la bouche.

Rhadamanthe referma les yeux, s'il les ignoraient ils finiraient bien par s'en aller. Malheureusement pour lui, ces êtres étaient du genre têtu. La plus téméraire s'était avancé et enfonça à plusieurs reprises son doigt dans la joue du juge tandis que l'autre continuait à pouffer. Il grogna et se retourna, ce qui fit glousser de plus belle la créature qui se mît à lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Seigneur, mon beau seigneur, il faut manger, dit-elle d'une voix fluette avant de poursuivre comme si elle récitait une leçon. Il est de notre devoir à nous gaïanides de veiller au bien-être des voyageurs qui font halte. Elle ajouta avec crainte. Des jours que vous n'avez rien pris, Mère ne va pas être contente.

\- D'après l'accord, cela ne la regarde pas ! Grommela le Whyvern qui voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Oh ! Firent trois voix à l'unisson mi- choquées, mi- effrayées.

\- Il faut manger pour poursuivre votre voyage, insista la première sinon vous...

\- Allez-vous-en ! Qu'on me laisse en paix !

Avec un soulagement qui fut de courte durée, Rhadamanthe constata que les serviteurs de Gaïa n'insistèrent pas. Hélas, sa conscience, sous l'apparence de Minos manifesta à nouveau.

\- Tu comptes passer là l'éternité à pleurer sur ton sort ? Pffff ! C'est indigne de toi !

\- Lâche ! Lança la voix de Kanon avec mépris.

\- OH LA FERME ! Cria Rhadamanthe en se redressant.

Il était si bon de rester là assoupi, à se remémorer les bons moments passés avec Valentine. Le Juge soupira. Hélas les derniers mots de la Harpie revenait de plus en plus souvent, accompagné de ceux du second Gémeaux chez Poséidon. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir en se levant. Il avait cru que dormir lui permettrait d'oublier, mais même lorsqu'il savourait le plaisir de se perdre en Valentine, les souvenirs douloureux s'ingéniaient à troubler son repos. Rhadamanthe reprit son sac et y mît quelques provisions avant de reprendre la route. Au moins quand il marchait il ne pensait à rien.

Lorsqu'enfin le passage s'ouvrit sur le soleil couchant, Rhadamanthe se couvrit les yeux le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Il avait forcé l'allure sans aucune halte pour ne pas être à nouveau déranger par les horripilants gaïanides. S'il voulait s'apitoyer sur son sort, c'était son problème ! Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre ? Pourquoi personne ne le laisse tranquille avec sa douleur ?

Le juge soupira. Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui venait de penser cela ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Il baissa la main et respira à fond, le visage baigné par les derniers rayons de soleil. Encore un ou deux petits kilomètres et il serait chez lui. Le Whyvern était épuisé par son voyage souterrain. Son estomac, vide depuis son départ des enfers, hurlait famine. Mais peu lui importait, l'idée de retourner à son ancienne demeure apaisait son âme meurtrie. Il y avait été si heureux... Comme dans chacune de ses vies humaines au fond...

Le cœur battant, Rhadamanthe contourna un dernier bosquet d'arbre. Derrière, se trouvait sa demeure. Derrière, il allait retrouver l'empreinte du bonheur passé. Plus que quelques mètres et il pourrait enfin se reposer... Enfin, il y était... Le juge posa son sac et s'assis sur les ruines de ce qui fut jadis sa demeure. Malgré les ravages du temps, on pouvait encore en deviner la majesté. Il embrassa le paysage du regard en soupirant d'aise. Les voix de sa conscience s'étaient tues, les cruelles images s'étaient effacées. Il se sentait enfin en paix... En paix et affamé...

Rhadamanthe sortit les provisions déposées par ses hôtes, les pouvoirs de Gaïa les avait maintenues fraîches, néanmoins il avait si faim que même rassis, il les aurait mangées. Le calme revenu dans son esprit, il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Une pointe de colère et de jalousie envers Kanon apparu. Le juge la chassa bien vite... Demain... Il verrait tout cela demain... Mais pour l'heure, il tombait de sommeil. A peine allongé, il s'endormi.

Rhadamanthe se réveilla parfaitement reposé au chant joyeux d'un merle. Une pluie fine tombait et le ciel opaque n'annonçait pas d'amélioration... Bien au contraire ! Mais l'oiseau chanteur s'en moquait... Le juge aussi d'ailleurs. Il pourrait toujours s'abriter dans les galeries si cela tournait à l'orage. Il se leva, attrapa son sac pour aller se laver dans la rivière toute proche et changer de vêtements. Cela fait, il prit un petit déjeuner. Se sentant propre et revigoré, le Whyvern s'allongea dans l'herbe les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer la fraîche ondée matinale.

\- Valentine souffla-t-il comme un doux secret.

L'espace d'un instant, Rhadamanthe sentit ses entrailles se contracter de crainte. Cependant, cela ne dura pas. Cette fois, il était prêt...

\- Valentine je t'aime, murmura-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

Ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés, ne provoquèrent finalement pas d'avantage de douleur, comme il l'avait pensé. Ce fut même le contraire, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis des millénaires... Depuis qu'il avait perdu Milétos... Le jeune homme fut son premier véritable amour. Bien sûr, il aima son épouse, mais c'était sans comparaison avec le feu de passion que le fils d'Apollon avait éveillé en lui. Il était son univers. Dans ses bras plus rien n'existait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brise le cœur. Milétos s'était joué de lui et de ses frères pour finalement s'enfuir une nuit avec une servante de leur père. Rhadamanthe cru à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer à ce point... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Valentine. Pourtant le juge n'osait y croire. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau. Il avait cru mourir et ne voulait pas revivre cela.

Rhadamanthe lâcha un soupir lorsque toutes les choses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit depuis qu'il avait fait cette proposition à Kanon réapparurent. Cette fois, il les accueillit avec calme et objectivité. Mais bon sang ! A quoi s'était-il attendu ? La Harpie lui avait offert son amour en toute confiance, de façon inconditionnelle... Et lui... Eh bien, lui n'avait pas mieux valu que Milétos. Eaque avait raison, il n'a fait que le baiser pendant des millénaires. Tirer un coup vite fait entre deux jugements pour se détendre ce n'est pas ça aimé... Et il se permettait de faire une crise de jalousie en le voyant heureux avec Kanon tel un sale gosse capricieux !

Appuyé sur les avant-bras, Rhadamanthe renversa la tête en fermant les yeux. La pluie s'était accentuée mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien. Il s'accorda même un sourire. Au fond, il devrait remercier Kanon pour la façon dont il avait affranchi Valentine de son emprise. Le spectre avait enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'il méritait dans les bras aimants du chevalier. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'accepter et leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Vraiment quel crétin il avait été... Si seulement il s'était confié à ses frères... Et même le seigneur Hadès l'y avait encouragé. Si seulement il leur avait demandé conseil au lieu de fuir comme un voleur, de...

\- Oh seigneur ! Qu'ai-je fait ! S'exclama le Whyvern en se redressant. J'ai déserté comme un lâche...

À suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous.

tout d'abord merci pour vos review, favori et suivi. Je suis contente du succès de cette fic. Avoir vos impressions me fais très plaisir :D

Et oui **Mgs** il était temps ;)

Pour ce chapitre... Et bien... Il n'a peut-être pas l'air de faire avancer le shimi... Le schemi... *se gratte la tête* le shimimi... Euh... Enfin, le truc quoi ! Mais si si ça avance.

La vérité c'est que j'ai perdu le contrôle des personnages ! Ils ne m'écoutent pas et font n'importe quoi ! *pleure à chaudes larmes*

promis au prochain chapitre je serais plus sévère avec eux -w-

et maintenant, place à la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Valentine était assis sur la plage depuis maintenant une bonne heure. À quatre heure de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore mordant, mais il s'en moquait. Il était trop occupé à fulminer contre Rhadamanthe. A cause du juge, il s'était à nouveau disputé avec Kanon. Et Mélinoé qui s'en mêlait à présent... Comme si une enfant pouvait en savoir quelque chose ?

Bon d'accord ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute... Et ce n'était pas non plus vraiment une enfant ! Admit la Harpie en réponse aux protestations de sa conscience. Par contre, ce qui était vrai, c'était qu'il détestait cet enfoiré de Whyvern.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

Le spectre surpris, se releva d'un bond. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Kanon.

\- Sûr de quoi ?

\- Et bien de détester cet enfoiré de Whyvern.

Le Chypriote, bouche bée, détaillait l'intrus qui avait osé lire ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu le confondre avec son amour ? La brise qui soulevait l'épaisse chevelure céruléenne de celui-ci renvoyait au spectre des senteurs marines lui rappelant son amant. Ses traits fins et son corps svelte semblait lui donner 20 ou 25 ans. Impression démentie par l'expression de ses yeux aussi changeant que l'océan. Malgré un regard d'espiègle moquerie, il émanait de l'individu une aura de puissance qui coupait court à toute envie de familiarité.

\- Poséidon ! S'exclama Valentine avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Lui-même ! Répliqua le dieu amusé. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Votre question ?

\- Oui ma question ! Es-tu sûr de détester cet enfoiré de Whyvern ? On ne peut pas dire que tu aies inventé l'eau chaude toi ! Avec des spectres pareils, pas étonnant que mon cher frère ait perdu la guerre. Railla le seigneur des mers.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr ! Il a brisé ma vie ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait mais je n'ai toujours été qu'une putain pour lui ! S'exclama la Harpie en ravalant l'insulte, puis il ajouta en oubliant momentanément qu'il s'adressait à un dieu. Et je vous signale que vous aussi vous l'avez perdu et juste contre une poignée de bronze !

La déité éclata de rire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de loyal Valentine de la Harpie, l'étoile céleste de la lamentation. Tu vas même jusqu'à défier un dieu par loyauté.

\- Défier... Souffla le spectre soudain inquiet. Non... Mais... Mais... Je ne peux laisser mon seigneur Hadès se faire insulter de la sorte et cela n'a rien avoir avec Rhadamanthe.

\- Oh que si, cela à avoir... Un homme de ta trempe ne peut balayer des millénaires de loyauté...

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne... De toute façon je ne suis pas sous vos ordres. Répliqua-t-il après une courte pause. Donc ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien !

\- Tu te trompes encore, mon petit spectre ! Fit Poséidon comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre ! Si tu prends la mauvaise décision, tu en souffriras et si tu souffres, ton cher Kanon souffrira... Et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le materner à nouveau pendant qu'il chouine sur ses problèmes de couple.

\- Alors d'abord, Kanon ne chouine pas ! Et vous voulez me faire croire que son sort vous intéresse après ce qu'il vous a fait ? S'exclama la Harpie que la condescendance du dieu commençait sérieusement à agacer.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en soucie. Je prends toujours soin de ce qui m'appartient.

\- Kanon ne vous appartient pas ! C'est un chevalier d'Athéna. C'est à sa déesse qu'il est fidèle.

L'ébranleur de sol se mît à nouveau à rire.

\- Ah vous les humains ! Vous êtes tellement naïf que s'en est divertissant. Ton cher et tendre m'appartient. Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé et formé un successeur, il reste le général Dragon des mers, protecteur du pilier de l'océan Atlantique Nord. Il croit me défier, me résister, mais il ne fait que me servir. Son insolence ne m'offense pas, parce que vois-tu mon petit spectre, c'est quand il s'imagine se rebeller qu'il est le meilleur... Quant à toi, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, il n'y a pas toujours de deuxième chance contrairement à ce que pense ma chère nièce.

Sidéré, Valentine regardait Poséidon se retourner d'un mouvement gracieux qui fit voler sa toge de telle façon qu'on eût dit des ailles d'écume. Et tandis que la mer effaçait les empreintes des pieds nus du dieu, ses paroles laissaient le cerveau du spectre complètement vide, ne sachant que penser.

Pendant ce temps chez Kanon, déesse et chevalier fixaient la porte, consternés et surpris par ce départ. Ils se regardèrent et Mélie soupira en reprenant sa véritable apparence.

\- Il ne m'écoute pas parce que je ne suis qu'une enfant.

Le Gémeaux la rattrapa tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte.

\- Cela ne sert à rien ! Il est trop en colère encore.

\- Madre Dios ! Siffla Cenzo qui arrivait et cru à une scène de ménage. Canon la nana ! J'espère que vous me la prêterez quand vous aurez fini avec.

Le Cancer ne savoura guère sa plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Mélinoé avait enflammé son cosmos et l'envoya dans un massif d'Epines du Christ d'un bon coup de poing

\- Essaie pour voir ! Et Farinelli aura l'air d'un Bartytonos (1) quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! Invectiva-t-elle avant de lancer à Kanon qui la regardait bouche bée. Je sais ! Ce n'est l'attitude ni d'une déesse, ni d'une jeune fille ! Pas la peine de me le dire, je l'entends assez du mec mon père.

Ignorant que la déesse montrait là son vrai visage, le Grec se demandait simplement si Hadès lui tiendrait rigueur du comportement peu cavalier de sa fille.

\- J'étais venu te dire que le vieux bouc veut te voir ! Fit l'Italien en s'extirpant tant bien que mal des épines. Si tu ne fermais pas ton esprit, je n'aurais pas eu à jouer les coursiers

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ! Grommela le Gémeaux avant de lancer à la déesse furieuse. Reste ici pour rassurer Valentine quand il rentrera.

Il attrapa au passage le Cancer avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui lui voudrait plus qu'un coup de poing.

\- Costaud la gonzesse ! S'exclama Cenzo en se frottant la mâchoire. Sûrement une argent ! Si elle baise aussi bien qu'elle cogne, je comprends que le spectre et toi vouliez-vous la garder...

\- TA GUEULE ! Hurla Kanon alors qu'ils arrivaient au quatrième temple. Et tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi !

\- T'inquiète ! Je ne vais pas me vanter de mettre fait envoyer au tapis par une inférieure... Mais tu pourrais tout de même partager avec les copains. Cette petite garce joue les mijaurées mais je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait un plan à quatre. Ça se voit qu'elle a l'habitude d'écarter les cuisses et je suis cu...

Kanon qui avait presque atteint le seuil, se retourna fou de rage. L'italien reçu un direct qui l'envoya s'écraser contre une colonne de son temple. Il grimaça en entendant le sinistre craquement accompagnant son atterrissage et s'interrogea sur son origine : la colonne ou ses os, tandis que le second Gémeaux le menaçait.

\- Je te préviens ! Tu la boucles ou j'éparpille les morceaux de ta carcasse putride dans un bon million de dimensions... Et on n'est pas copain ! Crétin ! Conclut-il en sortant du temple.

Cenzo se massa pensivement la mâchoire en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en arrivant à la conclusion que la déesse, car contrairement à ce que devait maintenant songer Kanon, il savait tout de même différencier le cosmos d'une divinité de celui d'un chevalier, devait être le secret que partageait son meilleur ami avec l'ex-marina. Si Aphrodite couchait avec une immortelle, pourquoi l'avoir confié au remplaçant plutôt qu'à son frère de cœur ? Il détesta Kanon pour cela. Le cancer regagna son appartement en boitant lamentablement, tout en notant mentalement que la provocation était totalement inefficace pour tirer les vers du nez d'un Gémeaux. Cenzo s'affala sur le lit avec un gémissement de douleur et soupira. Il pouvait dire adieux à la chevauchée fantastique programmée avec le mouton du premier... Pire encore ! Il allait devoir subir sermon et engueulade à la place.

Au palais, les gardes raffermirent la main sur leur lance lorsqu'ils virent arriver un Kanon furieux. L'un d'eux lui demanda avec le plus assurance possible ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il paraît que le grand pope veut me voir ! Lâcha le chevalier avec humeur.

Au grand désarroi de son collègue, celui qui avait parlé disparu dans la salle du trône sans demander son reste. Le malheureux abandonné tenta d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que possible. Le Gémeaux esquissa un sourire. Loin de l'irriter, la peur que dissimulait maladroitement le soldat eut un effet apaisant sur sa colère. Ce fut donc avec calme qu'il s'agenouilla devant son supérieur.

\- Relève-toi Kanon. Je t'ai fait demander pour te prévenir que tu assureras la garde de ce soir.

\- Bah voyons ! Je viens d'en finir une et j'assure celle de nuit pour rendre service. Y a pas écrit larbin ! Répliqua l'ex-marina dont l'irascibilité était revenue.

\- Aphrodite m'a pourtant certifié que tu accepteras sans problème, soupira Shion.

Le représentant avait certes eu des doutes face à l'affirmation du Poissons, aussi avait-il pris soin d'utilisation le verbe demander plutôt que convoquer comme il l'aurait fait avec tout autre chevalier. Cependant, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si le second Gémeaux ne verrouillait soigneusement son esprit. Il se préparait à faire preuve de plus d'autorité, lorsqu'à sa grande surprise le rebelle déclara.

\- C'est Aphrodite que je remplace ? Très bien, j'assurerai la garde.

\- Oui, c'est Aphrodite. Et puis-je savoir la raison de ce revirement ? Vous ne me semblez pas spécialement amis tous les deux. Et ne me sors pas le couplet sur la solidarité entre frères d'armes, prévint l'ancien Bélier en croisant les bras avec autorité. J'ai très bien senti ton altercation avec Cenzo.

\- Le crabe avarié est un connard et pour Aphrodite c'est...

\- Personnel, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Apercevant leur déesse pénétrer dans la pièce, les deux hommes allaient s'agenouiller pour la salut, mais elle les en empêcha d'un geste élégant.

\- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, déesse Athéna ?

La protectrice de la Terre secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Hélas non, Aphrodite est resté aussi muet que ce cher Kanon. J'espère que sa ou son petit ami n'a pas rompu, soupira-t-elle chagrinée avant de demander au Gémeaux, les yeux pétillants. Car il est bien en couple n'est-ce pas ?

Cette affirmation, bien plus qu'une question désarçonna Kanon qui bredouilla avant de répondre.

\- Rassurez-vous Princesse, ce n'est pas un problème de rupture.

\- Kanon, je m'inquiète pour vous deux. Aphrodite sort avec une mystérieuse personne dont même son meilleur ami ignore l'identité. Tu te bats avec Cenzo…

Athéna fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, affligée.

\- Tu ne trompes tout de même pas Valentine avec Aphrodite ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Et vous ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Répliqua le chevalier avec un petit sourire ironique.

\- Kanon ! Gronda Shion.

La déesse fit signe au pope que tout allait bien. Le rebelle reprit sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son chef.

\- Eh bien… pour mon collègue du douzième, tout ce que je peux vous dire sans trahir sa confiance, c'est que la famille de la mystérieuse personne désapprouve la relation. Et si il ne s'est pas confié au crétin du quatrième, c'est parce que celui-ci n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'y mettre son nez de décapode... Si tant est que ces choses aient un nez...

\- Sur ce point, le mieux serait de demander à Poséidon. Mais en dehors de cela, Cenzo est quelqu'un de bien. Il veut juste aider celui qu'il considère comme un frère. Je suis certaine que tu peux le comprendre.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas la subtilité qui l'étouffe, répondit le Grec provoquant un sourire amusé chez ses interlocuteurs. Et dans ce cas, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce qui m'amène à notre petite altercation.

Kanon donna la lettre à Athéna qu'elle remit à Shion sans même ouvrir. Souriante, elle expliqua aux Gémeaux surpris.

\- Hadès a eu des remords à te faire me mentir. Il m'a donc envoyé un courrier m'expliquant le service que tu avais accepté de lui rendre.

\- Hadès ! ? Lança le pope en une exclamation interrogative avant de lire la missive.

\- Je vois. Lâcha-t-il finalement lorsqu'il eut terminé. Néanmoins cette explosion de cosmos… A-t-elle agressé quelqu'un ? Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de la renvoyer aux enfers.

\- Mais non ! Protesta le baby-sitter.

Pendant que Kanon débattait du renvoi de sa protégée en s'efforçant d'éviter la narration de l'incident, Athéna se remémorait avec amusement les lettres qu'elle avait reçues. Hadès la décrivait comme une jeune fille douce, intelligente, sensible et ayant héritée de la sublime beauté de sa mère... Et très sensible, avait-il ajouté une seconde fois. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas le seul qualificatif répété. Il était évident que le dieu adulait littéralement sa fille. La lettre que Minos s'était permis d'envoyer à l'insu de son amant était tout autre. Il décrivait la déesse comme une gamine obstinée voire même têtue, bagarreuse avec un langage qui tenait plus d'un garçon de ferme que d'une divinité, se demandant même où elle avait appris cela n'étant jamais allé en surface. Il l'avait toutefois dépeinte comme généreuse, n'hésitant pas à foncer dans le tas pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Athéna avait ri en lisant la lettre du griffon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aimait tendrement sa belle-fille. Le sourire de la déesse s'effaça en songeant que, de manière implicite ou clairement exprimé, les deux lettres montraient les souffrances de Mélinoé concernant sa mère et aussi celle d'Hadès de ne pas parvenir à la soulager. Elle éleva son cosmos pour stopper l'altercation entre Shion et Kanon.

\- Je suis certaine que ce n'était rien de grave et que Kanon maîtrise la situation. Puis en s'adressant au Gémeaux. J'aimerais beaucoup mieux connaître ma nièce-cousine. Lorsque que tu rentreras chez toi, tu me l'enverras. Et pendant que nous ferons une sortie entre filles, tu pourras profiter de ton intimité avec Valentine.

Le grand pope poussa un gémissements douloureux à cette déclaration qui se traduisait clairement par "profite pour te taper une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec ton spectre d'amant pendant que je pars seule en vadrouille avec la fille chérie de mon ancien ennemi". Ce fut à la limite du fou rire que Kanon remercia sa déesse et prit congé.

Chez lui, le chevalier eut la surprise de trouver Valentine nu et le plus stoïque possible sous les mains expertes d'une Mélinoé jeune fille. Il aurait pu en ressentir de la jalousie, si le malheureux spectre n'avait pas été totalement écarlate.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, souffla-t-il abattu, en voyant le Gémeaux. Sans doute est-ce dû au cosmos protecteur d'Athéna.

Le chevalier comprit cette remarque et le clin d'œil amusé que la déesse lui adressait discrètement, lorsqu'elle lui expliqua mentalement.

\- J'ai en partie bloqué son cosmos pour qu'il ne puisse pas se soigner. Et non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour le ploter, mais une leçon pour qu'il ne recommence pas à s'endormir au soleil sans se rhabiller après s'être baigné.

C'était en partie vrai. La Harpie n'avait simplement pas mentionné la visite de Poséidon, sachant que sa "fille provisoire" le répéterait à Kanon. Celui-ci soupira en songeant que finalement, heureusement qu'il était de garde car pour la nuit torride ça allait être ceinture. Sans plus s'attarder sur ce sujet brûlant, il déclara.

\- Shion et Athéna sont maintenant au courant pour Mélinoé.

Valentine poussa un gémissement plaintif. Sans chercher à savoir s'il était dû au coup de soleil ou à sa déclaration, le chevalier poursuivit à l'attention de la déesse.

\- Athéna, souhaite de voir. Elle aimerait mieux te connaître et organiser une sortie entre fille, juste elle et toi...

Délaissant son patient, la fille d'Hadès partit en courant avec un "Super !" des plus enthousiastes.

\- Reprends l'apparence d'une enfant ! Lui cria Kanon alors qu'elle sortait. Il n'y a qu'eux qui soient au courant...

À suivre...


	11. Annexe : notes de l

**Notes de l'auteure**

Chapitre 6 :

(1) la **psathyria** est une pâtisserie à base de lait et de miel servie chaude trempée dans du vin coupé d'eau krassi, elle existait déjà sous l'antiquité. Le **koulouri** est un pain de forme circulaire, aux graines de sésame

(2) Le **Pu Erh** est un thé dit "sombre", réputé pour ses propriétés bienfaisantes : il facilite la digestion et aide à désintoxiquer l'organisme, ce qui en fait un excellent thé à prendre après les repas. Produit dans la province chinoise de Yunnan à partir d'une variété de théier propre à cette région, ce thé a la particularité de se bonifier avec le temps.

(3) **Ascalaphe** : Fils d'Achéron et Orphné, s'occupe des vergers des Enfers avant d'être transformé en chouette par Déméter. Pour les besoins de ma fic, il a retrouvé son apparence.

Chapitre 7 :

(1) **Peines d'amour gagnées** est une pièce écrite par William Shakespeare avant 1598, puisqu'elle est mentionnée dans le Palladis Tamia de Francis Meres, ouvrage qui a été inscrit au Registre des Libraires le 7 septembre 1598. Cependant aucun exemplaire ne fut retrouvé. Il pourrait s'agir d'une suite de la comédie Peines d'amour perdues.

(2)** Don Adriano de Armado, **Espagnol fantasque, est un personnage de Peines d'amour perdues, il m'a semblé qCu'il pourrait apparaître dans la suite.

Chapitre 10 :

(1) **Barytonos** : mot grec signifiant dont la voix à des tons graves.

Chapitre 11 :

(1) La **Malotira** ou thé grec des montagnes est très populaire en Grèce. C'est un thé endémique des montagnes grecques connu depuis l'Antiquité sous le nom de Sidéritis car il est riche en fer.

Chapitre 19 :

(1) **Ménoitès** : Esprit rassemblant les bétails d'Hadès. Dans mes fics il gère tous les troupeaux.

(2) **Montsechia** : plante aquatique disparu depuis la préhistoire.

(3) **Skata** = merde en grec. Le grec est l'une des deux langues nationales de Chypre, parlé par plus de 80% de la population. La seconde langue est le turc.


	12. Chapitre 11

Cher amis lecteur... Ou plutôt lectrices je pense.

tout d'abord merci pour vos review.

**Msg **c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusé ah écrire ce chapitre... Quoique Poséidon m'a bien vidé le cerveau. Vilain Popo. Pour Rhadamanthe, patience... Chronologiquement, il est en train de cogiter... Ou plutôt de déprimer dans les souterrains.

Mais voici la suite tant attendu, même s'il n'est pas certain que j'y survive.

Bonne lecture.

P.S : je décline toute responsabilité des agissements de mes personnages... Qui en passant ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kurumada et à la mythologie grecque ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Depuis leur victoire et résurrection, Athéna avait appris à connaître ses chevaliers d'or. Elle avait constaté qu'ils avaient beau être l'élite de ses protecteurs, ils pouvaient néanmoins se montrer pires que ses bronzes en âge mental. Aussi, lorsqu'elle perçut l'arrivée de Mélinoé, elle jugea préférable de l'attendre devant le temple du Bélier. Son autre préoccupation à l'exécution de ses projets était sa sécurité… Sécurité à laquelle Shion était particulièrement attaché. Certes, c'était son rôle... Mais tout de même, que risquait-elle à faire une virée, seule, en ville, avec une enfant ?

La déesse s'injuria mentalement en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas précisé au grand

Pope de garder pour lui la présence de la fille d'Hadès au sanctuaire. Cela allait tellement de soi dans son esprit qu'elle n'y avait pas songé. Elle savait qu'il y avait quatre chevaliers à qui il pouvait confier ce secret pour les faire suivre discrètement. Quoiqu'en fait, Shion n'avait même pas besoin de leur révéler l'identité de Mélie pour les mettre sous surveillance.

Athéna sourit en voyant courir vers elle la fillette enthousiaste.

\- Chouette ! J'aurais pas à me taper toutes ces marches ! Lança-t-elle en jetant un œil derrière son hôtesse. Bonjour tante Athéna.

\- Bonjour Mélie ! Appelle-moi Saori, après tout nous sommes sœur.

\- Cousine, rectifia l'enfant. Mais d'accord.

\- Oui aussi, c'est vrai. Mais comme tu es toi aussi une fille de Zeus...

\- Non ! Trancha Mélie. Je le déteste ! C'est Hadès mon père, c'est lui m'a élevé et qui m'aime...

\- Mais Zeus ignore ton existence. Je suis sûre...

\- NON ! JE LE HAIS ! Hurla la fillette en une explosion de cosmos qui attira Saga et Aioros.

\- Chut ! Chut ! Tentait de la calmer la déesse. Ce n'est rien...

\- Ainsi, voici donc la fille de l'amant de mon frère ! Lança joyeusement le Gémeaux.

\- Mais Saga ! Cette enfant est une...

Celui-ci adressa à Aioros un sourire qui signifiait clairement : "bien sûr que je sais que c'est une déesse, je ne suis pas idiot !" arrachant un soupir au Sagittaire. Mélie leva son visage baigné de larmes de rage vers le troisième gardien et dit.

\- Tu es Saga, le frère de Kanon.

\- Gagné !

\- Bah ! C'était facile, vous êtes pareil !

\- Oh non, non, non ! Fit-il semblant de s'offusquer. Je suis nettement plus beau.

\- C'est marrant ! Kanon dit la même chose ! S'esclaffa la petite, tandis Aioros émettait un gémissement de consternation en se pinçant l'arrête de nez.

\- Et t'a-t-il déjà dit que de si beau yeux ne sont pas fait pleurer ? poursuivit-il en essayant les larmes d'un geste tendre.

Mélie, rougissante, secoua la tête. Saga toujours accroupi à hauteur de l'enfant lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te confier un secret pour faire fuir tes larmes. Tu prends une profonde respiration et tu leur cries, maintenant ça suffit ! Allez gâcher la journée de quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, tu te fais ton plus beau sourire pour les dissuader de revenir.

\- Et ça marche ? Demanda la fille d'Hadès.

Le chevalier se frotta pensivement le menton

\- Je ne sais pas... Ah vrai dire, je n'ai jamais essayé... Écoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Le premier qui découvre si cela fonctionne le dit à l'autre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Mélie, personne ne vaut que tu pleures à cause lui ou d'elle, ajouta le Sagittaire en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la déesse.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête et gratifia les deux chevaliers d'un câlin en guise de remerciement. Saga agrippa la tunique d'Aioros et après avoir salué les divinités, il lança joyeusement :

\- Allez viens ! On va voir où en sont tes malheureuses victimes.

\- Eh !

\- Oh pardon ! Apprentis.

La fillette les salua en riant. Athéna leur souffla simplement merci avant de se tourner vers Mélie.

\- Ne te fâche pas, mais je voudrais juste savoir par curiosité. Hadès t'a-t-il dit du mal de Zeus ?

\- Non, répondit-elle honteuse avant d'ajouter. Il a dit que le fait que Zeus soit un sombre crétin n'est pas un motif suffisant pour le haïr.

A la surprise de Mélie, Athéna éclata de rire et s'exclama.

\- Alors ça, c'est vrai ! Et si nous allions manger quelque chose à Athènes ? Parmi les lieux que Kanon t'as montré, il y en a un que tu aimes plus particulièrement ?

\- Le palais des glaces ! Répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Attablée à la terrasse du glacier, Athéna regardait pensivement l'intérieur par la baie vitrée. Cet endroit était véritablement magique. Sans être cucu-neuneu-la-praline, tout avait été pensé pour le ravissement des enfants. Le charme était tel que même les adultes s'y abandonnait. La déesse reporta son attention sur sa nièce, occupée à démêler un labyrinthe sur la nappe de la table. Se sentant observée, Mélie redressa la tête.

\- Ils changent les jeux tous les jours. Les couleurs, c'est selon les âges. Si tu veux, on peut jouer aux dames après, Kanon m'a appris et j'ai presque fini.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit la déesse en jetant un œil au casse-tête qu'elle avait dans la main.

Elle le rangea dans le coffre sous la table où se trouvait différents jeux de société et en sortit le jeu de dames au moment où le serveur arrivait avec leur commande.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup Kanon et Valentine ? Fit-elle lorsqu'il fut reparti. Ça se passe bien chez eux ?

\- Oui, ils sont très gentils, acquiesça la fillette avant de se renfrogner.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne le répèterais pas. Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour Kanon et Aphrodite. Kanon m'a certifié qu'il ne trompait pas Valentine et qu'Aphrodite avait des problèmes avec son amant. Mais la Harpie pourrait mal interpréter si...

Athéna ne poursuivit pas car Mélie venait d'éclater en sanglot.

\- J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver le couple de mes parents... Et puis, je déteste Thanatos et je voudrais qu'il meure... Pourquoi papa ne le jette pas au Tartare ? Je veux lui faire mal autant qu'il fait mal à Morphée et Hypnos qui laisse faire... Lui aussi je le déteste. A cause d'eux il a perdu Eaque, et maintenant ça recommence et il va perdre Aphrodite. Et il y a Valentine et Rhadamanthe qui sont toujours fâchés. Kanon ne dit rien mais je sais bien que ça le rend malheureux. Et moi j'arrive à rien... J'ai essayé ! J'aurais dû rentrer à la maison mais je peux pas... Je veux pas... Je voulais tellement empêcher mes parents de se séparer mais j'ai pas réussi... Et là non plus j'y arrive pas... Je...

Mélie avait tout déballé d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer, de peur de ne pouvoir continuer si elle s'arrêtait. Mais vaincue, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Athéna la regarda un instant sans réaction, le temps de digérer et trier ce flot inattendu d'informations. La fille d'Hadès haletait et suffoquait sans parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de ce torrent de larmes alimenté par toute la tension accumulée au fil des mois précédents. Sous les regards irrités, compatissants ou simplement curieux des autres clients qui prenait la scène pour un caprice d'enfant, la déesse prit sa nièce dans ses bras, la berçant et la cajolant avec des paroles apaisantes pour tenter de la calmer. Un serveur vint s'enquérir avec compassion de la nature du problème. Il les mena à une pièce confortable baignée d'une musique douce et les laissa seules avec recommandation de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler en cas de besoin.

Assise au milieu des coussins multicolores en forme de papillons, poissons, chats et bien d'autres, Athéna serrait Mélie dans ses bras, en silence. La protectrice de la terre peinait à retenir ses larmes. La douleur de la fille d'Hadès d'être impuissante face aux malheurs des autres, l'attristait profondément. Elle respira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Mélie, je sais ce que c'est, mais tu ne dois pas en faire une affaire personnelle. Sinon tu ne parviendras pas à les aider. En tout cas, tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Je suis là et je t'aiderais.

L'enfant releva son visage inondé de larmes vers sa cousine.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes cousines et sœurs, nous devons nous serrer les coudes.

Cette fois, la fillette ne protesta pas. Elle demanda simplement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Athéna réfléchit un instant.

\- Eh bien…

Pendant que les deux déesses complotaient, Valentine s'efforçait de trouver la position la moins inconfortable possible tout en pestant contre le soleil et sa propre stupidité… Sans oublier Poséidon, se promettant au passage de ne plus réprimander Kanon lorsqu'il blasphèmerait contre l'agaçant dieu des mers. La crème soigneusement étalée par Mélinoé ne faisait plus effet. Le spectre, avec une pensée compatissante pour le poulet rôti de la veille, se sentait à nouveau cuit à point. Son amour, après s'être bien foutu de lui, lui avait conseillé de surtout s'hydrater, ajoutant de ne pas hésiter à prendre des bains pour se soulager.

Après le supplice du déshabillage, l'eau tiède était un véritable délice. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y rester jusqu'à la disparition de ses satanés coups de soleil. Valentine avait à nouveau tenté de se soigner avec son cosmos, en vain. Si cette incapacité était vraiment due à la protection d'Athéna, peut-être devrait-il retourner aux enfers.

\- Rhadamanthe saura forcément quoi faire, se dit la Harpie avant de se gifler mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Pas question de m'en remettre à ce connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Je n'ai qu'à interroger quelqu'un d'ici. Après tout, il n'y a pas de honte à demander un renseignement et je suis sûr que Mü ou Shaka me répondront sans se moquer de moi.

Sur cette décision Valentine sortit, à regret, du bain. Il se sécha tant bien que mal en se tamponnant, se maudissant de s'être appliqué son habituel vigoureuse friction et résistant tout aussi difficilement à l'envie de retourner dans l'eau.

\- Allez ! Du nerf ! Tu es un spectre d'Hadès ou une mauviette ? S'encouragea-t-il.

La Harpie secoua la tête en grognant pour chasser l'insidieuse petite voix qui lui susurra, mauviette c'est bien. Allez personne ne le saura... Mau... Viette... Mauviette, mauviette... Après avoir finalement réussi à la faire taire, il passa la tunique la plus légère possible et pourtant trop lourde au goût de sa peau brûlée et se mît en route vers les temples du zodiaque. A son Grand soulagement, Valentine rencontra les deux chevaliers alors qu'eux aussi remontaient aux temples. Ils le saluèrent avec un sourire amical et on ne peut plus compatissant.

\- Pour une fois, Kanon n'avait pas exagérer, constata simplement Mü. Shaka m'a invité à prendre le thé chez lui. Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ?

\- Volontiers, merci. D'autant plus que j'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux aller à la taverne du sanctuaire que chez moi. Ce lieu a le double avantage d'être plus près de nous et de t'éviter les moqueries d'Innocenzo.

\- Merci car j'ai eu ma dose avec mon cher tendre. Grommela le spectre avant de demander surpris. Innocenzo ? Cenzo ?

\- C'est cela, répondit la Vierge avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qui provoqua d'avantage de stupeur chez la Harpie.

L'homme le plus proche de dieu lui fournirait-il, l'air de rien, l'occasion de se venger des mauvais traitements que le Cancer lui avait fait subir au début de sa liaison avec le Gémeaux ? La seconde question que se posa Valentine fut : le chevalier était-il comme cela avant, ou était-ce dû à l'influence de son amant ?

\- L'endroit est calme à cette heure. Nous y serons tranquilles, fit Mü en se méprenant sur la cause de sa stupéfaction.

Effectivement, c'était très calme. En dehors des deux gardes qui lui lancèrent un regard de mépris lorsqu'ils entrèrent avant de replonger dans leur bière, et auxquels les chevaliers ne prêtèrent aucune attention, ils étaient les seuls clients. Le patron s'empressa de leur souhaiter la bienvenue et leur donna la meilleure table. Mü et Shaka commandèrent de la Malotira (1), le spectre prit la même chose mais froid.

\- Quelle est ta question ? Demanda le sixième gardien en voyant Valentine hésiter.

\- Et bien... C'est ce coup de soleil, je n'arrive pas à le soigner... Et je me demandais si la protection qu'Athéna exerce sur le sanctuaire en était la cause.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent perplexe.

\- Non, Répondit Mü. Elle limite seulement la téléportation à de courte distance.

\- Pour vous, chevaliers. Mais comme je suis un spectre...

\- Cela ne change rien, d'autant que tu es en couple avec Kanon. Et crois bien que notre déesse s'en réjouit... A mon avis, poursuivit Shaka après réflexion. Quelqu'un bloque ton cosmos pour t'empêcher de te soigner. Peu de personne ont ce pouvoir. Et je pense que seul un dieu peut le faire avec autant de précision.

\- Ou une déesse, firent ensemble le Bélier et la Harpie.

\- Mais pas Athéna. Précisa la Vierge.

\- Non, je pensais à une autre déesse, dit le Chypriote.

\- Mais pourquoi Mélinoé ferait cela ?

Valentine dévisagea le Tibétain, suffoqué. Mais comment est-il au courant ? Il était sûr que Kanon n'avait rien dit.

\- Comment ça Mélinoé ?

\- La fillette qui loge chez vous. La fille d'Hadès, intervint Shaka. C'était facile à deviner. On peut sentir le cosmos d'hades empreint de tout l'amour qu'il ressent se mêler à celui de sa fille.

\- Pas si facile que cela, rassura le premier gardien. Les autres chevaliers d'or ont sans doute perçu qu'il s'agissait d'une déesse mais pas son identité. Et personne ne l'a trahira.

\- En effet, ajouta la Vierge. Sinon ils auront plus à craindre de Kanon que d'Hadès.

\- Mais pourquoi Mélie ferait-elle cela ? Se demanda Valentine soulagé.

\- Bonne question... Peut-être pour te faire retourner aux enfers, vu que tu es toujours en froid avec Rhadamanthe.

Interloqué, le spectre se tourna vers l'Indien.

\- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Kanon...

\- Kanon n'a rien dit. Mais tu oublies qui est mon amant.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Eaque-je-me-mêle-de-tout.

\- Tiens donc ! Plaisanta Shaka. De tous les surnoms dont il s'est vanté, il ne m'a pas parlé de celui-là.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Rit Mü

\- Et je suppose que vous allez aussi me dire de me réconcilier avec cet enfoiré.

\- Te réconcilier, non. Reprit le Bélier. Il est évident que pour avoir balayé une relation de plusieurs millénaires, il a dû faire quelque chose d'extrêmement grave à tes yeux. Mais vous devriez essayer d'en parler, écouter sa version de votre différent.

\- Pffffff ! Cela revient au même !

\- Absolument pas, intervint Shaka. Il s'agirait plutôt d'établir un cesser le feu étant donné que vous travaillez ensemble.

\- Plus maintenant, j'ai demandé une mutation au seigneur Hadès.

\- Crois-tu que tu pourrais rester longtemps loin du tribunal ?

\- De plus, ajouta le premier gardien. Il est injuste que tu te sacrifies pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise.

\- C'est un juge ! Jamais mon seigneur ne le changera de poste.

\- D'où la nécessité d'une trêve, reprit la Vierge. De plus, ta mutation sonne comme une fuite...

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Le spectre avait élevé la voix plus que de raison, faisant se retourner les deux gardes qui lui lancèrent un regard dédaigneux avant de sortir.

\- Nous n'avons rien dit de tel, poursuivit Shaka. Et je suis certain que tu te moques de ce qui pourrait se dire ici. Tout comme tu as également la certitude que Kanon est assez fort pour encaisser...

Mü plissa le front en regardant son collègue et déclara.

\- C'est certain... Et je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de l'autre.

Le sixième gardien lâcha un soupir consterné à cette remarque. Bien sûr, le Gémeaux exposerait son point de vue à quiconque oserait sous-entendre une telle chose. Comment avait-il pu oublier le sang chaud du Grec ? Se sentant acculé, Valentine gémit douloureusement.

\- Poséidon prétend que mon... Ma querelle avec Rhadamanthe fait souffrir Kanon. Et vous, vous me dites que cela lui causera des problèmes... Il a tant fait pour moi, je l'aime et lui faire du mal est bien la dernière chose que je veux...

La Harpie resta un instant silencieux puis reprit avec détermination.

\- Je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut. Il ne sera jamais pleinement heureux avec moi. Mieux vaut arrêter les dégâts. Il comprendra, acheva Valentine en se levant.

\- Non ! Firent de concert les deux chevaliers.

À suivre...

* * *

Bon d'accord... J'avoue...

j'ai été sadique de finir là...

pité... Pas taper... Et puis d'abord, si vous me tuer comment vous aurez la suite ? NA !

*s'enfuit en courant*


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir.

tout d'abord, je tiens à rassurer ceux qui suivent aussi mes autres fics, elles ne sont pas abandonnées.

je compte bien les finir.

la valse des sentiments va peut-être subir un petit ralentissement, car Bonne Nouvelle, j'ai pris contact avec un éditeur pour lui proposer un projet de roman sentimental. Il a été assez intéressé, donc me voilà plonger dans son écriture.

Une ne fois de plus, je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et commenté.

**Mgs **et oui, Mélie est choupie et je pense que tu vas encore l'aimer dans ce chapitr, un peu plus long que les autres. Quoi est-ce que cela va se finir ? Bonne question, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi...

Non, non, Elorien rend son épée à Shura, je plaisantais.

Et voilà, place à la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Mü et Shaka regardèrent Valentine, médusés. Le Bélier tendit la main vers le visage de la Harpie qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas une insolation.

La vierge roula des yeux.

\- Ce que veut dire mon cher collègue, fit-il. C'est que rompre avec Kanon serait une grave erreur. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée...

\- Mais avoir retrouvé son frère...

\- Ex aequo ! Coupa le premier gardien. C'est dire s'il t'aime. Votre grosse dispute lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il s'est réfugié chez Poséidon pour tenter de t'oublier.

\- Mais il déteste Poséidon ! S'exclama le spectre incrédule.

\- Cela te donne donc une idée des dégâts que causerait une rupture définitive, ajouta Shaka.

\- Cela le détruirait, fit Mü en hochant la tête.

\- Non, souffla Valentine avant de poursuivre avec assurance, d'avantage pour se convaincre lui-même que ses interlocuteurs. Non ! Kanon n'est pas comme ça. Il est fort... Il s'en remettra... Il comprendra.

Mü soupira et secoua la tête en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi buté, quoiqu'il y avait, hélas, de beaux spécimens parmi ses frères d'armes, songea-t-il avec encore plus de désarroi. Shaka plongea ses profonds yeux bleus dans ceux du chypriote et dit.

\- Valentine, spectre de la Harpie de l'étoile céleste de la lamentation, ainsi assuré d'avoir tout son attention, il poursuivit. L'amour est une force puissante...

\- Oh non ! Se lamenta Valentine. Tu ne vas pas me ressortir le couplet d'Athéna sur l'amour...

Il se leva pour partir, mais le chevalier le coupa, le faisant rassoir d'un regard un impérieux.

\- J'allais te dire, que l'amour est une force puissante aussi merveilleuse que dévastatrice, capable de soulever des montagnes mais également de détruire des univers. Elle peut briser le plus puissant des hommes… elle peut même briser un dieu. En tant que spectre d'Hadès tu es, il me semble, bien placé pour le savoir, conclut-il avec un regard appuyé qui fit baisser les yeux de la Harpie.

En effet, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il se souvenait à quel point la rupture entre son seigneur et sa reine avait été violente et dévastatrice… Eux dont l'amour était un modèle pour tous aux enfers. Et si Minos n'avait pas été là pour... Valentine frémit à cette pensée. A l'époque, tout le royaume en avait été bouleversé et Rhadamanthe l'avait... Le regard du spectre se durcit, ses poings se serrèrent... Le juge l'avait baisé plus qu'à son habitude. Une preuve supplémentaire, si tant est qu'il en eu besoin, qu'il n'était qu'une catin aux yeux du Whyvern.

\- Soit ! Fit-il finalement. Je ne romprais pas avec Kanon. Le faire souffrir est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Mais, il est hors de question que je pardonne à l'autre ordure.

\- Ça serait pourtant le mieux, tenta Mü.

\- Non ! Répliqua Valentine avec véhémence. Après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ! Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Sauf que Rhadamanthe est du genre pragmatique, son devoir passe avant tout...

\- Oserais-tu mettre en doute ma loyauté envers le seigneur Hadès ! S'emporta le spectre.

\- Me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, répondit avec douceur le Bélier. Ce que je voulais te rappeler, c'est que même si votre dispute le touche, il finira par tourner la page. Tu auras beau le haïr, il arrivera un moment où cela ne lui fera plus ni chaud, ni froid, et où tu ne feras qu'entretenir un poison qui te rongeras de l'intérieur sans jamais atteindre sa cible. Pire encore, ce venin blessera ceux que tu aimes.

\- Jamais !

\- Si, approuva Shaka. Cela arrivera fatalement. Mü a raison. Cette rancœur met en péril votre couple. Le pardon est un acte de guérison. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller trouver Rhadamanthe pour lui dire en face que tu lui pardonnes. C'est bien sûr le mieux, mais commence déjà à lui pardonner dans ton cœur et tu verras ton âme s'apaiser.

\- Nous avons conscience que pour l'instant c'est difficile, voire même impossible, reprit l'Atlante. Tu es bien trop en colère et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je sais ce que c'est d'être trahi par quelqu'un que l'on aime et en qui on avait toute confiance... Tout ce que nous te demandons pour l'instant c'est un cessez-le-feu parce que dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas Rhadamanthe qui souffrira le plus, mais toi...

\- Et Kanon par ricochet, renchérit Shaka.

\- Très bien... Je vais y réfléchir... Mais attention, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que les chevaliers n'interviennent. Je vais seulement y réfléchir, je n'ai pas dit que j'accepterais.

\- Mais c'est tout ce que l'on te demande, fit le sixième gardien avec un sourire victorieux.

Laissant les chevaliers finir leur thé, Valentine sortit de l'auberge en bougonnant.

\- Non mais de quoi, ils se mêlent c'est deux-là ! Ma vie privée ne les regarde pas.

\- C'est parce qu'ils t'apprécient, lança une voix joyeuse qu'il reconnut être celle d'Aldébaran. Milo et Dohko ?

\- Shaka et Mü.

\- Oh ! Alors, c'est que la situation est grave ! Ce n'est pas leur genre de se mêler des affaires des autres. Cela veut dire que tu es toujours en froid avec Rhadamanthe ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'indigna le spectre. Tout le sanctuaire est au courant ou quoi ?

\- Non, juste ceux qui ne s'en fichent pas.

\- Et bien qu'ils se rassurent, je ne ferai pas souffrir Kanon.

\- Tant mieux ! Mais tu sais, on s'inquiète aussi pour toi.

\- Ouais, il paraît... Par contre, la notion de vie privée vous échappe totalement !

\- Bah ! En fait... On peut cacher pas mal de choses ici, mais hélas, la vie privée n'en fait pas partie.

Le Taureau partit d'un rire tonitruant avant d'ajouter.

\- Allez viens, je te paye un verre.

\- Non merci, déclina le chypriote qui ne tenait pas à une autre leçon de morale. Je dois rentrer avant le retour de Mélie.

\- Très bien, une autre fois alors... Et embrasse la petite pour moi, fit-il avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

Valentine constata à son retour que la déesse était là. Blottie dans les bras de Kanon, tous deux riaient aux éclats. Mais des traces de larmes souillaient encore le visage légèrement halé de l'enfant. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré, se demanda le spectre anxieux. Le silence qui tomba à son arrivée l'inquiéta davantage.

\- Mélie me racontait la tête de Shion quand Athéna et elle sont rentrées de leur escapade, mentit à moitié le chevalier.

En effet, elle avait évoqué leur retour, attendu par le pope et son air sévère qui prirent des allures de contrition lorsque sa déesse faussement penaude soupira en disant.

\- Je sais... Privée de sortie, de téléphone, d'ordinateur... Avant de protester en une très belle imitation d'adolescente révoltée. Quoi ! Un mois ! Mais il y a le concert des Diaboliques Cats Hurleur ce weekend !

\- C'est vrai ! S'était exclamé Mélie pour jouer le jeu en contrôlant difficilement un fou rire. Ils sont trop mortels !

\- Oui ! J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai gagné...

\- Princesse Athéna, dit Shion pour couper court au délire divin. Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour vous. J'allais...

\- Envoyer des chevaliers à ma recherche, fit la protectrice avec douceur. Je vous assure que c'était inutile. Je ne courais aucun risque, puis à la fille d'Hadès. Veux-tu que je te fasse raccompagner ?

\- Non, c'est inutile. Merci.

Athéna sonda les temples et ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

\- Demande quand même à Aphrodite de t'escorter jusqu'au Bélier.

La petite allait refuser mais comprenant soudain ce que sa cousine avait en tête, accepta et lança avant de prendre congé.

\- Dis, il faudra qu'on se refasse ça !

\- Bien sûr ! Approuva celle-ci. On s'appelle.

\- J'en doute ! Fit l'ancien Bélier avec un sourire en coin malgré son air sévère. Auriez-vous oublié ? Privée de téléphone pendant un mois.

Athéna passa près de lui avec une démarche hautaine et lâcha.

\- Pssss ! Si on me cherche, je serais dans ma chambre en train de bouder.

Shion lui emboîtait le pas, tandis que l'enfant quittait le palais. Raconter ce souvenir à Valentine, suffit à les faire à nouveau éclater de rire. Le spectre les regarda, dubitatif.

\- Donc, les larmes et votre silence à mon arrivée c'étaient pour cela, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Il éprouva néanmoins du remord en voyant Mélie se renfrogner. Kanon serra l'enfant contre lui et répondit.

\- Non, le silence c'était parce que ton entrée nous a surpris. Nous pensions que tu rentrerais plus tard. Quant aux larmes, c'est simple. Elle s'ennuie de son père. Mais en même temps, elle s'amuse tellement ici qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer. C'est pour cela que demain nous irons tous les trois aux enfers. Et comme ça, tu pourras en profiter pour régler tes comptes avec Rhadamanthe.

\- QUOI ! s'écria Valentine. De quel droit avez-vous décidez ça pour moi !

\- Mais Val, mon amour... Tenta le chevalier.

Il ne pût guère ajouter quoique ce soit, car le chypriote sortit en claquant la porte. Le chevalier soupira et voulu se lever pour le rejoindre. Mais Mélie, au bord des larmes, le retint.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser se calmer un peu. J'ai encore tout gâché, dit-elle penaude.

\- Mais non, la rassura-t-il en lui dégageant une mèche de cheveux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est assez chatouilleux sur le sujet. Mais faudra bien qu'on y arrive. En plus, si quelqu'un a merdé c'est plutôt moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour faciliter les choses à Rhadamanthe quand il est venu lui parler. J'étais en colère. Au fond, je pensais toujours qu'il me voulait dans son lit avec Val comme... Une sorte de plan cul bonus... J'avais accepté pour ne pas le perdre... Mais... Mais la vérité c'est qu'au dernier moment, ça m'a dégouté. Je ne voulais pas que Val reste sa putain... Et je ne voulais pas le devenir... J'ai pensé que finalement il comprendrait... Et puis, qu'aurait-il pensé de moi, le jour où il aurait enfin ouvert les yeux... Je lui aurais sans doute fait horreur... Mais... Je me trompais... Oui, je sais maintenant que je me suis trompé sur Rhadamanthe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda la fille d'Hadès.

\- Ses Larmes ! Je l'ai vu pleurer et ce n'était pas du cinéma. Soupira-t-il. Un homme tel que lui n'aurait jamais eu recours à un tel stratagème. Surtout que je suis certain que Val ne les a pas vues. Sinon, il m'en aurait parlé.

\- Tu vas le lui dire ?

\- Non, j'ai fait assez de mal comme cela. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'encourager à lui parler et l'écouter.

La déesse tourna la tête vers la porte et lâcha avec consternation.

\- C'est pas gagné, puis elle ajouta avec espièglerie. Tu devrais peut-être le privé de sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il obtempère.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Kanon. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais la punition est cruelle.

Valentine, triste de s'être à nouveau fâché contre son amant, ne fut pas long à revenir. Il les trouva, une fois de plus, pris de fou rire. Enfin d'éviter toute explication controversée, Mélie sauta des genoux du chevalier en déclarant fièrement,

\- C'est moi qui prépare le dîner et après on joue aux jeux que Saori m'a acheté... Toute seule ! Ajouta-t-elle alors que le Grec lui emboîtait le pas.

Le spectre, dubitatif, la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Laissons-lui une chance, sourit l'ex-marina. Au pire je connais une bonne petite auberge à Rodorio.

\- Euh... Ce... Ce n'est pas ça... Bredouilla la Harpie avant de demander en se tournant vers son aimé. Dis-moi franchement, elle s'ennuie réellement ou vous avez manigancé ça pour...

\- Elle ne s'ennuie pas, coupa Kanon. Son père lui manque et je pense... Non ! Je suis sûr, même si elle ne le dit pas qu'elle espère avoir des nouvelles de sa mère.

Valentine scruta un instant son dragon pour finalement lâcher un soupir en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il mon amour ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se mêle ainsi de ma vie privée. Je déteste cela. Aux enfers, ceux qui oseraient s'y aventurer le paieraient très cher... Mais ici, j'ai constamment l'impression d'être manipulé... Par Mélinoé, par tes frères d'armes, par toi... Après tout, tu as bien manipulé un dieu, alors... Un simple spectre comme moi...

Kanon grimaça, le fait qu'il ait appelé la déesse par son vrai nom était plutôt mauvais signe. Il ne pouvait révéler ce qu'il avait vu. Jamais Rhadamanthe ne le lui aurait pardonné. Il tenta une autre approche.

\- Tu sais Val, ce n'était guère difficile, entre les hormones en ébullition de Julian et le QI de plancton de Poséidon... Crois-moi, je ne te manipule pas... Quoique... Peut-être un peu petit peu... Mais... Je sais que tu es encore trop en colère... Seulement... Comment dire... C'est surtout à Mélinoé que cela tient à cœur... Ne te méprends pas, je ne rejette pas mes intentions sur elle...

\- Non, rassures-toi, je me rends bien compte qu'elle complote autant que toi, voire même plus... D'où mes doutes.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais comprends-la. Cette histoire lui fait revivre la séparation de ses parents. Elle souffre parce qu'elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher et elle se sent coupable...

\- Mais elle n'y est pour rien ! Les choses auraient dégénéré avec ou sans elle. Et puis Hadès la considère comme sa fille. Il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

\- Elle le sait, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la séparation qu'elle se sent coupable. Elle rêve que ses parents se remettent ensemble. Du coup, elle culpabilise vis à vis d'Hadès et de Minos, parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup et elle voit bien à quel point le griffon rend son père heureux. Alors, elle a l'impression d'être qu'une égoïste.

\- Je comprends... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Et bien, elle fait en quelque sorte un transfert... Je crois que c'est comme cela que l'on dit... Elle vous aime beaucoup Rhadamanthe et toi, et elle ne veut pas que vous finissez comme ses parents...

\- Sauf que je n'ai jamais été son amant, juste une pute qu'il baisait quand il en éprouvait le besoin ! Coupa sèchement Valentine.

\- Bah non, en fait... Tu n'étais pas une pute vu que les putes on les paye, tenta de plaisanter Kanon.

\- Alors c'est encore pire ! Je n'étais qu'un esclave bon qu'à se faire monter par son maître...

\- Val... Soupira-t-il. Tu ne crois pas que tu...

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un fracas venant de la cuisine, suivi d'un juron qui fit frémir le spectre.

\- Là c'est sûr ! Hadès va me tuer ! Se lamenta le Gémeaux.

Avant que son amant ne puisse répondre, Mélie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, couverte de farine, une truite dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre.

\- Finalement, je veux bien de l'aide, fit-elle d'un air contrit.

Devant le tableau, les deux hommes pouffèrent de rire et la rejoignirent. A eux trois, ils réussir à sceller le sort du poisson d'eau douce tout en plaisantant sur la façon de jouer au Twister du Poissons zodiacal. Le repas fut délicieux et la soirée des plus agréables. S'en tenir à la version classique était également très drôle, surtout lorsqu'une dispute éclata entre Valentine et Mélinoé. En effet, la déesse agacée d'être désavantagée par sa taille d'enfant, avait repris sa véritable apparence. Le spectre protesta de l'imprudence de celle-ci et Kanon remettait de l'huile sur le feu en donnant raison tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre pour être finalement assailli par les deux protagonistes dans un fou rire général. Lorsqu'ils allèrent enfin au lit. Le spectre confirma la visite aux enfers du lendemain et promis d'essayer d'écouter les arguments de Rhadamanthe. Ce qui lui valut un câlin filiale très enthousiaste, l'obligeant à insister sur le essayer.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par un petit déjeuner au lit apporté par une Mélie rayonnante et enthousiaste à la perspective de ce retour chez elle. Elle avait tant de choses à raconter. Valentine observait d'un œil distrait ces joyeux préparatifs. Un nœud à l'estomac, il regrettait d'avoir fait cette promesse. Ce regret le faisait culpabiliser. La déesse en avait été si heureuse... Et son amant aussi à en juger par la nuit d'amour qu'il lui avait offert. Pourtant, s'il avait pu s'y soustraire...

Dès leur entrée aux enfers, Mélinoé reprit sa taille adulte. Au tribunal, seul Eaque était présent. Il les salua, félicitant la déesse pour son bronzage et se moquant des coups de soleil du spectre. Le malaise de la Harpie grandit à mesure qu'il avançait sur son ancien lieu de travail... Un rapide coup d'œil à la salle des archives puis au bureau de Rhadamanthe. Là aussi, il s'était docilement laissé baiser par le juge. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent. Seul Kanon le remarqua, mais Mélinoé ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle leur prit la main et les entraîna par des passages secrets jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Elle savait qu'à cette heure, Hadès et Minos profitaient encore l'un de l'autre avant que leur taches respectives ne les accaparent. La surprise passée, le griffon les accueillît avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Mélie, je vois avec plaisir que tu vas mieux. Et que tu as pris des couleurs... Toi aussi Valentine à ce que je vois, pouffa-t-il.

\- Oui ! S'exclama la déesse. Je suis tellement contente, si tu savais ! C'est trop génial !

\- Par contre, ton langage ne s'est pas amélioré, lui reprocha-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de demander.

\- Où est Papa ?

\- A Caïna, il a jugé qu'il était temps qu'il ait une petit discussion avec mon cher frère.

\- Tant mieux ! Viens, on y va ! Fit-elle en attrapant la main de Valentine qui n'eut pas le temps protester.

\- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle était en surface pour la première fois, mais elle est toujours comme ça, fit Kanon à l'intention de Minos.

\- Oh non, là elle est plutôt calme, répondit le Griffon amusé.

L'enthousiasme de la princesse fut douché par l'expression sombre d'Hadès qui venait de d'entrer.

\- Rhadamanthe est parti, il a quitté les enfers et j'ignore où il est. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser, expliqua-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Tant mieux ! Il peut bien crever ce porc, souffla Valentine.

Seule Mélinoé l'entendit. Elle le gifla violemment.

À suivre...


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut, salut.

Chers lecteurs du monde entier, merci à tous pour vos suivis et favoris, ça me fait très plaisirs. Un grand merci aussi pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours

plaisir aux auteurs alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Ah ça **Msg **! C'est sûr que Mélie était moins mignonne. Mais la pauvre avait de bonnes raisons.

Et nous voilà au chapitre 13, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

\- Mais merde ! Mélie qu'est-ce qu'il te prend... S'exclama Kanon si surpris qu'il en avait oublié la présence d'Hadès.

\- Il me prend que je n'en peux plus ! Il me prend que j'en ai plus que marre de vos conneries ! Se mît à hurler la déesse les larmes aux yeux et le cosmos plus sombre que celui de ses pères dans leurs mauvais jours.

Elle menaça en pointant du doigt Valentine que le chevalier avait machinalement enlacé d'un geste protecteur et réconfortant.

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Parce que vous être trop débiles pour vous expliquer de façon civilisée ! ...Débiles et égoïste ! Vous vous fichez complètement du mal que faites à votre entourage ! A vos enfants...

\- Mais... Commença le Gémeaux qui voulu faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment leur fille.

\- Oh toi la ferme ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que les deux autres crétins... En tout cas Valentine de la Harpie, ta promesse n'est plus une requête. C'est un ordre ! Et tu as intérêt à le retrouver et à m'obéir ou sinon...

Le spectre qui, médusé, avait conservé la main sur sa joue rouge, sortit soudain de sa torpeur. Il lança un regard noir à son amant qui retira son bras aussi rapidement que s'il s'était brûlé. Valentine libéré, jeta froidement à la déesse.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. Je n'obéis qu'au Seigneur Hadès...

\- Et Rhadamanthe, fit remarquer Minos avec un sourire sardonique. Surtout quand il réclame ton cul...

Focalisé sur le Chypriote, le Griffon ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing de Kanon. Aidé de son cosmos, il se releva prestement, immobilisa le chevalier avec sa Cosmic Marionation et poursuivit.

\- Après tout rien d'étonnant, le maître et l'esclave se ressemble tellement... Je me souviens qu'il accourait comme un petit chien tout frétillant de la queue dès que Milétos le sifflait.

Le regard emplit d'une colère froide, Valentine avançait lentement vers Minos en spéculant.

\- Je me trompe ou tu es en train de nous traiter, Rhadamanthe et moi, de catin ?

Le sourire du juge s'élargit. Il répondit posément.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en étais pas une ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, sous ceux surpris et courroucés de Kanon prisonnier du juge et Mélinoé retenu par Hadès.

\- Une pute et un lâche ! Lança le Griffon à la Harpie qui avait finalement tourné les talons et s'éloignait avec mépris.

Minos, qui avait relâché le Gémeaux, dû l'immobiliser de nouveau pour l'empêcher de défendre l'honneur de son amant. Mélinoé en larmes l'invectiva.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure Minos ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles !

Avant de s'enfuir en courant, elle ajouta à l'intention de son père dont elle s'était dégagée.

\- Et toi comment peux-tu le laisser dire des choses pareilles ! Je vous détestais tous !

Le regard perdu d'Hadès allait de la direction prise par sa fille à celle de son spectre, pour finalement chercher secours dans les yeux radoucis de son amant.

\- Vas-y je gère, fit Minos avec tendresse.

Le dieu partit alors à la poursuite de sa fille. Kanon toujours entravé, s'exclama avec fureur.

\- Je m'étais trompé sur toi ! Tu es un monstre Minos du griffon... Une sale petite ordure... Un connard de la pire espèce !

\- Tu comptes passer la journée à m'insulter ? Demanda le Norvégien avec un sourire amusé. Ou ne préférais-tu pas plutôt aller voir celui pour qui tu m'as attaqué au risque de déclencher une guerre ?

Le chevalier figé, fixait le juge avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier le libéra en ajouta avant de prendre la direction de Caïna.

\- Je suis certain qu'il est dans la dernière pièce tout en haut de l'aile nord de la Giuddeca. C'est là que Rhadamanthe allait bouder lorsqu'il était petit. Ensuite reviens me voir pour que je t'explique ce qui vient de se passer...

Il termina en saluant d'un signe de main avant de disparaître en riant.

\- Et si mes arguments ne te plaisent pas, tu pourras tout à loisir de me casser la gueule.

Tout en gravissant les marches, Kanon fulminait toujours contre Minos, ainsi qu'en longeant le sombre couloir du dernier étage. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte du fond. D'après le Griffon, c'était là qu'il trouverait l'amour de sa vie. Pas un son... Au moins, Valentine n'était pas furieux au point de tout casser. Il tourna lentement la poignée et poussa, le cœur battant. Mis à part, l'empreinte de la porte, le sol était couvert de poussière. Plutôt surprenant dans un palais divin, cependant ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il vit en regardant dans la pièce. Éclairée, par des fenêtres étroites, de vieux meubles, certains cassés, y étaient éparpillés. Le chevalier se fraya un passage parmi un bric-à-brac des vêtements et de jouets. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il avait appartenu à Mélinoé, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute sur un cerbère en bois où le nom d'Aiakós était gravé. Ainsi, la Giuddeca avait un grenier, et c'était là que venait bouder Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il était enfant...

Une autre pensée le troubla. Les juges avaient été enfant aux enfers ? On lui avait pourtant dit qu'à chaque guerre, ils réincarnait parmi les humains. Dubitatif, il explora les lieux du regard. L'endroit ressemblait à un grenier on ne peut plus classique... Si on exceptait les armes en bois, les automates et sculptures d'animaux mythiques, ainsi que les vêtements et meubles précieux. Kanon sourit en voyant que certains avaient été agencés de façon à former des forteresses enfantines. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'imaginer les spectres ou peut-être seulement les juges jouant ici comme n'importe quels enfants sur terre. Il en éprouva un pincement de jalousie... Non pas tous les enfants... Les futurs chevaliers d'or n'avait pas cette chance. Il ne pût s'empêcher de fouiller dans sa mémoire. En vain, il n'avait jamais jouer... Ou du moins, il l'ignorait, ne se souvenant pas de sa vie avant apprentis. Et l'on disait Hadès maléfique, songea-t-il alors qu'il lui semblait de plus en plus évident que le dieu avait aménagé cet endroit pour eux.

Kanon repéra Valentine assis sur un matelas éventré, adossé à une commode bancale. Il jouait avec une bague en or incrusté de pierreries.

\- Val, souffla le Gémeaux en approchant doucement.

\- Va-t-en ! Cria la Harpie avec un mouvement ample de la main qui tenait la dague. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Kanon fit en bond en arrière en s'exclamant.

\- Eh ! D'accord j'ai merdé ! Mais pas la peine de me tuer pour ça !

\- C'est bon, soupira Valentine en jetant la dague. ce n'est qu'un jouet.

\- Eh bien ! Papa Dès a les moyens ! plaisanta le Grec en la ramassant pour l'examiner.

La lame était finement ciselée d'élégantes arabesques, les pierres dans le manche était de la meilleure qualité. La dague parfaitement équilibré aurait pu être une arme redoutable si le bout n'avait été arrondi et les côtés non tranchants.

\- Elle lui appartenait, indiqua le spectre d'un hochement de tête méprisant.

En effet, en la retournant, Kanon y vit graver le nom de Rhadamanthys. Il sourit et taquina au risque de se prendre un bon direct.

\- Donc, tu fais la gueule à mort à Rhadamanthe et tu viens bouder là où il boudait, en jouant avec l'un de jouets.

Valentine releva la tête pour répliquer avec véhémence. Mais le sourire espiègle de son amant additionné à la véracité de l'affirmation le désarmèrent.

\- C'est même pire que tu ne le penses, soupira-t-il ramenant les jambes contre lui. C'est sur ce matelas qu'il m'a... Enfin... À cette époque...

Sentant son besoin de parler, Kanon s'assit à côté de lui. Cependant cette fois, il ne commit pas l'erreur de l'enlacer.

\- C'est mon sang, fit le spectre la main sur une tâche séchée depuis très longtemps que le chevalier n'avait pas remarqué avant. J'étais son serviteur depuis mon plus jeune âge, tout comme Rune et Kagaho pour Minos et Eaque. Il arrivait que nous partagions leur jeux... Et... Je... Enfin, ils expérimentaient avec nous... Sur nous...

Valentine mal à l'aise, marqua une pause. Ce souvenir, il l'avait comme tant d'autres, chéri autrefois. A présent qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par son amour pour le juge, il voyait clair et se dégoûtait. Qu'allait penser Kanon de lui ? Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus reculer, aussi devait-il choisir ses mots avec soin pour qu'il comprenne... Et surtout... Ne pas le choqué par cette abomination.

\- Nous étions, ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui des adolescents... Reprit-il avec prudence, faisant ainsi craindre le pire à son amant. Nous n'étions somme toute que des gosses qui se prenait pour des hommes. Et je l'aimais... Oh oui... Par Hadès, je l'aimais à en crever. J'acceptais tout de lui... Me pliais à la moindre de ses volontés... Alors quand entraîné par un jeu de lutte il a voulu... Enfin, tu vois...

Le Gémeaux hocha la tête, il devinait parfaitement ce que Rhadamanthe songea à expérimenter, comme le disait pudiquement son amour. Cependant, il garda le silence, l'encourageant à poursuivre, d'un sourire chaleureux tout en se demandant à quand remontaient les événements.

\- Au début, tout allait bien. Pour son plus grand plaisir, je réagissais au quart de tour à chaque contact. Nous nous découvrions, nous étions gênés, maladroits et si curieux.

Valentine se blottit contre Kanon qui n'attendait que ce signal pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je voulais plus que tout lui plaire. Ma docilité l'enhardi à aller plus loin. Je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que la douleur me foudroie. Mon sang, plus que mon hurlement le choqua. Il paniqua et me fit encore plus mal en se retirant. Tout mon corps n'était plus que douleur, je sanglotais frénétiquement acculé à cette même commode tandis que le grand Rhadamanthe me suppliait terrorisé de ne rien dire à Hadès. Je n'eu pas à le faire. À travers mes larmes, je vis notre Seigneur Hadès furieux le saisir, le gifler violemment et le jeter sur le côté pour m'envelopper de sa cape et me coucher dans ses appartements. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur, me soulageant de son cosmos, mais le ton sur lequel il ordonna au juge... Ou plutôt futur juge sanglotant, de le suivre était d'une dureté que je ne lui avait jamais connu. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide durant tous ces siècles.

Valentine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanon tandis que celui-ci lui murmurait.

\- Tu étais amoureux et puis c'était de vos âges, vous découvririez certains besoins... Moi je n'avais que mon frère à cet époque, soupira-t-il. Il m'était interdit de voir qui que ce soit, alors... Je ne te raconte même pas la rouste que j'ai pris de notre maître quand il nous surpris en train de nous caresser. Je ne m'en suis pas relevé pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai cru même que j'aille mourir.

Le spectre le dévisagea surpris...

\- Non ! Saint Saga t'as laissé le tripoter ?

\- Le tripoter, le sucer... Sourit le Gémeaux nettement moins subtile que la Harpie, mais lui aussi me...

\- Oui ! Bon ça va, le coupa le Chypriote l'air dégouté. Je n'ai pas besoin de détails.

\- peut-être même qu'on serait allez jusqu'au bout, si...

\- Kanon ! Gronda Valentine. J'ai dit pas de détails, merci ! Et ton frère ?

\- Bof, c'était moi le démon qui le dépravait, c'était moi que l'autre malade exorcisait à coup de raclés et de privations. Saga s'en prenait bien quelques unes pour avoir succomber à la tentation du mal, mais... Et la dague ? Demanda-t-il soudain pour éluder un sujet qui le faisait souffrir encore aujourd'hui.

\- Compensation. Il me l'a donné le lendemain en me demandant de lui pardonner... Et moi comme un con, j'ai accepté.

Les mots du spectre se bousculait dans l'esprit de Kanon, serviteur, docile, expérimenter sur eux... Décidément chaque fois qu'il voulait accorder une chance au juge, il découvrait une nouvelle facette du salaud qu'il était. Le chevalier secoua la tête. Arrête ! Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. Il était jeune, il ne l'a pas vraiment forcé. Lui-même avait failli coucher avec son propre frère et qui sait si le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi lamentable. Il baissa les yeux sur son amant qui là, dans ses bras, lui semblait à nouveau si fragile. Le Gémeaux sentit une fois de plus, la rage l'envahir. Lui avait-il seulement demandé comment il allait ? Non ! Cet ordure ne s'était inquiété que de la punition qui l'allait recevoir. Il sourit en songeant à la réaction d'Hadès. Valentine n'avait beau être qu'un serviteur, c'était de lui que le dieu avait pris soin.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Murmura-t-il à la Harpie lové contre lui.

\- Que tu me laisse seul.

Kanon fronça les sourcils, déçu par cette réponse.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, mon amour. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je n'y arriverais pas si tu restes près de moi, souffla Valentine d'une voix suave et sans équivoque quant à ses envies du moment.

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Dans ce cas, je te laisse mon ange.

En sortant, il shoota dans la dague. Le chevalier la ramassa et se mît en route vers le tribunal où devait se trouver Minos à cette heure. Il lui avait promis une explication et après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il y avait tout intérêt à en avoir une bonne.

Minos releva la tête de ses dossiers lorsque la dague atterrit sur son bureau.

\- Ah tiens ! Il y a longtemps que je l'avais vu celle-là ! Sourit le Griffon. Tu te souviens Eaque ?

\- Oh que oui, rit franchement le Garuda. Rhadamanthe y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Même Hadès n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Et puis un jour... Pouf ! Plus de dague !

\- Bien sûr ! S'énerva Kanon sans prêter la moindre attention à l'âme tremblante qui s'essayait de se faire oublier. Il en a fait cadeau à Valentine après l'avoir violé !

\- Ah, fit simplement le Norvégien. Il ajouta en se levant avec s'assentiment silencieux de son demi-frère. Pas ici, suis-moi.

\- Je finis avec celui-là et je te prépare un steak pour ton futur œil au beurre noir, railla le Népalais avec un signe du menton vers le défunt.

\- Plutôt pour tes fesses, répliqua-t-il très sérieusement en désignant de même le Balrog excédé.

Eaque tourna la tête et vit le procureur qui tentait difficilement de masquer son agacement. Il lui lança en minaudant.

\- Oh oui Rune ! Fouette-moi.

La dernière chose que Kanon entendit lorsque la porte des archives se referma, fut le claquement du fouet et le hurlement du condamné qui avait eu le malheur de rire.

\- Rhadamanthe n'a pas violé Valentine. Moi j'aurais pu si tu veux tout savoir, après tout ce n'était qu'un serviteur... Mais Rhad, jamais...

\- Mouais ! Votre genre à Eaque et toi mais pas à saint Rhadamanthe. Et t'appelles comment ce que ce salopard lui à fait ?

Le juge serra le poing pour se contenir. Après tout le chevalier avait des raisons d'être furieux. Mais il voulait malgré tout des explications. À sa place, il l'aurait d'abord massacrer.

\- Une belle connerie dont Eaque et moi, avons une part de responsabilité, soupira-t-il. Et non, ce n'est pas non plus le genre d'Eaque... Mais que cela reste entre nous ou il me fera payer de l'avoir trahi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, alors accouche !

\- Très bien ! Alors avant tout chose, il faut que tu comprennes et garde en tête ce qu'implique être un spectre, un demi-dieu ou un dieu immortel.

\- Oh mais oui ! Comme c'est affreux d'être immortel ! Ironisa le Gémeaux.

Minos secoua la tête d'un air navré et reprit.

\- Les spectres ne sont pas à proprement parlés immortels, mais comme une fois éveillés, ils se souviennent de leurs vies antérieures, cela revient presque au même.

\- Et alors, ça je le savais déjà ! Et ça ne plaide pas en faveur de ton connard de frère !

\- Écoute Kanon ! S'exclama le juge sur un ton glacial qui n'avait rien à envier à Camus. Je comprend que tu sois énervé. C'est parfaitement légitime. Tu veux une explication, soit ! Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et m'écouter ou sinon on y sera encore au prochain millénaire !

À suivre...


	15. Chapitre 14

Et voilà bande de petits veinards ! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop pour l'explication de Minos.

effectivament **Mgs** presque tout le monde boude. Mais au moins, Kanon va y voir un peu plus clair.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, vos favoris et review. A nouveau, un grand merci plein de bisous à **Elorien**.

Je ne vous fait pas plus languir, voilà la suite.

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Kanon dévisagea Minos en réprimant une furieuse envie de le frapper. Le dernier à lui avoir parlé ainsi avait eu deux jours d'hôpital pour le regretter.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute, finit-il par dire. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir de si important sur les immortels qui excuserait ton frangin ?

\- Pas l'excuser, mais comprendre la situation et la scène à laquelle tu as assisté avant que Valentine n'aille bouder.

\- Mouais, la précédente guerre sainte, et patati... Fit le chevalier d'un geste blasé.

\- Non, pas la précédente, mais la première. C'est là que tout à commencer à s'emmêler.

Kanon émit un sifflement stupéfait.

\- Eh ben ! Ça date ! Commenta-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je veux que tu comprennes. Pour les immortels et pseudo-immortels, la notion de temps n'est pas la même pour les simples mortels. Les siècles, les années ne semblent pas durer plus que les mois ou les jours pour les humains, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répéta lentement le Gémeaux en détachant les syllabes pour se laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information. Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement une rupture qui s'est produit il y a... mettons six siècles pour un dieu équivaut à une rupture de six mois pour mortel.

\- Oui, en gros c'est ça. L'accident que tu qualifies de viol, c'est produit une quinzaine années après la première guerre. Et il faut que tu saches qu'Hadès était certain de sa victoire et que la défaite à été cuisante.

\- Comme d'hab !

Kanon qui avait haussé les épaules en disant cela, affichait maintenant un sourire narquois. Minos préféra ne pas relever. Si cela n'avait pas été pour la Harpie qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il aurait depuis longtemps remis l'effronté à sa place. Il poursuivit donc avec un calme qui déçu le chevalier.

\- Plus encore cette fois-ci, il est le fils de Cronos et disposait une centaine de spectres contre à peine un cinquante de chevaliers et une gamine...

\- Qui avait déjà vaincu Poséidon si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Certes, mais Poséidon est une bille. Je ne t'apprend rien là dessus, répliqua le juge avec un sourire sardonique. Un enfant de quatre ans pourrait le vaincre.

\- Mouais... Se renfrogna le Grec vexé par la contre-attaque.

Ravi de sa petite victoire, le Griffon reprit.

\- Styx, qui aime beaucoup son cousin était de notre côté et Niké avait promis de ne pas intervenir.

\- Son cousin ?

\- Hadès, voyons ! Bref, Niké a promis mais pas juré, et sans doute sur l'insistance de Zeus, elle s'est rangée du côté d'Athéna...

\- Bien sûr ! La petite fille chérie à son papa ! Il n'aurait surtout pas fallu qu'il lui arrive bobo.

Le juge pouffa. Si le grand pope l'entendait, il en aurait fait une attaque. Cependant, pour le spectre habitué à lire la vérité derrière les mots, il était évident que l'attaque était en fait dirigée contre le roi des dieux.

\- Oui, sans doute, du moins en apparence, mais en réalité c'était à cause de nous. Zeus déteste Hadès... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore, anticipa Minos. Bref, quand il nous a nommé juge, notre cher père ne nous a pas seulement présenter le poste comme une récompense. A l'entendre nous étions les sauveurs des âmes défuntes, leur garantissant un jugement loyal, équitable, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas le cas actuellement. Ça le rendait malade de ne pas savoir ce que se passait aux enfers et il pensait que nous serions ses espions. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, aveuglé par sa haine, s'était qu'Hadès, soulagé d'avoir du renfort, nous accueillerait à bras ouverts. Nous nous sommes pris d'affection pour ce dieu, rejeté par les siens et ne demandant qu'à être aimer. Il était tellement simple, tellement sincère, tellement humain...

Et toi tellement amoureux, songea Kanon avec un petit sourire amusé. Néanmoins, il garda le silence. L'histoire commençait sérieusement à l'intéresser et il n'avait plus envie de l'interrompre.

\- Inutile de te dire, que Zeus a qualifié cela de trahison.

\- Le con ! Lâcha malgré lui le chevalier.

\- Comme tu dis, sourit le juge. Soutenue par Niké, ce fut facile pour Athéna et un massacre dans nos rangs. Nous y sommes tous passés. L'occasion rêvée pour Zeus. Hadès voulu nous ressusciter mais les Parques s'y opposèrent. Zeus prétendant intercéder pour son Frère, obtint que nous soyons réincarnés parmi les humains puis rappeler le moment venu. Il n'attendait que cela. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris mais il fut de nouveau notre père et nous fit élevé tous les trois ensembles dans un endroit tenu secret. Il comptait bien veillé lui-même à notre éducation.

\- Il voulait s'assurer de votre loyauté cette fois.

\- Oui, il voulait nous voler à Hadès.

\- Heureusement, notre seigneur a tout de même quelques alliés. Il fut prévenu à temps... J'avais un peu plus deux ans lorsqu'Hadès nous trouva et nous ramena aux enfers, Eaque à peine un an et Rhadamanthe venait de naître.

Minos marqua une pause, souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Son sourire s'élargit en constatant que Kanon buvait littéralement ses paroles.

\- Ils ne s'en souviennent pas, mais moi oui, continua-t-il. Zeus avait commencé son travail de sape. Je savais comme qui était Hadès, j'étais terrifié. Je pleurais souvent et j'étais violent avec Eaque qui, commençant à parler, l'appelait papa. Mais Hadès n'éleva jamais la voix, il faisait toujours preuve d'une grande patience. Têtu comme je l'étais un mois plus tard la situation n'avait pas changé. Un jour, alors qu'on jouait dans la nursery d'Elysion avec Morphée, qui à l'époque avait l'âge d'Eaque. Notre seigneur vint me chercher sans un mot, il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans une pièce que je savais être sa chambre. Craignant le pire, je me débattais, pleurais, suppliais. Il me prit dans ses bras avec douceur et déploya son cosmos pour calmer. Je tentais encore de résister, puis je vis assise dans le lit dame Perséphone que je n'avais jamais rencontrer. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras et me souriait. Hadès me posa sur le lit et écarta doucement la couverture que tenait la déesse en disant : je te présente Mélinoé. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à la voir car tu es en quelque sorte son grand frère. Ce sera donc à toi de veiller sur elle quand je ne le pourrais pas. Perséphone a ri en lui faisant remarquer que j'étais encore trop petit pour cela. Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il rit à son tour, argumentant qu'avec le caractère que j'avais, il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour leur fille. Et là, tout à coup, toute ma colère et ma peur s'étaient évanoui pour laisser place à une immense fierté. De ce jour, non seulement je pris mon rôle de grand frère très au sérieux pour Mélinoé, mais également pour Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Morphée, chose que les dieux jumeaux et plus particulièrement Thanatos n'appréciait pas, comme nous devions le découvrir plus tard.

\- Donc, tous les cinq avez grandis ensemble à Elysion.

\- Oui, et si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu pour Morphée. Il était sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas su le protéger.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien, tu n'étais qu'un gosse... Et puis si j'ai bien suivi, Hadès non plus, n'a rien vu. Et les autres spectres, Valentine, Rune, etc ?

\- Il n'y eu que Valentine, Rune et Kagaho qu'Hadès nous offrir comme serviteur à notre sixième anniversaire. Ils avaient à peu près notre âge. Rune était calme et docile. Désespérant docile alors que Kagaho était plus rebelle. Eaque me le prêtant parfois pour que je m'amuse avec lui quand j'en avais assez du manque de résistance de Rune. Valentine, lui c'était différent. Il était certes docile... Mais... Enfin c'était plutôt, du dévouement, une loyauté et une dévotion à toute épreuve qui forçait le respect. Jamais nous n'auront songé à lui faire quoique ce soit, et jamais Rhadamanthe ne l'aurait permis.

\- Il vous les a offert comme des... S'offusqua Kanon

\- Comme des serviteurs... Hadès voulait nous responsabiliser. Nous préparer à notre futur rôle de commandant. Et puis, c'était comme ça à l'époque...

\- Mouais, je suis le genre ! Vous vous éclatez dessus et de temps en temps vous leur offrez des babioles pour qu'ils la bouclent...

\- Mais tu es pénible avec ça ! Alors une bonne fois pour toute, c'était un accident ! Rhadamanthe n'était pas comme Eaque et moi. Il était calme, réfléchi préférant les études aux combats. Mais il avait une très grande fierté et c'est ce qui provoqua l'accident.

\- A cause de vous, que tu as dis.

\- Oui, Eaque et moi, avions déjà eu des expériences sexuelles et pas Rhadamanthe. Alors nous nous sommes quelque peu vanter et moquer.

\- Quelque peu... Répéta Kanon en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Bon d'accord beaucoup ! D'autant que j'aimais soumette Rune et Kagaho par ce biais... Et surtout Kagaho qu'Eaque trouvait trop récalcitrant et m'avait échangé contre Rune.

\- Tiens donc ! Ironisa le chevalier que ce peu de considération choquait. J'aurais cru que ça lui aurait plu.

Minos secoua la tête amusé.

\- Il était fou amoureux du timide Morphée et il tenait à ce que son dépucelage soit parfait. Alors il s'entraînait sur Rune... Le pauvre Balrog a salement dérouillé au début, ajouta-il en riant et ce malgré les explications fort détaillé d'Hadès sur la chose.

\- QUOI ! S'exclama le Grec qui ne s'attendait à ça.

\- Je pense qu'il voulait nous dégoûter, nous effrayer aussi pour qu'on essaie le plus tard possible... Mais bon... Ça a à moitié marché. Nous avions bien suivi les consignes pour préparer nos cobayes... Cependant, nous étions si nerveux qu'ils ont dégusté. Nous pensions que nous aussi voulions déguster lorsque nous avons su qu'Hadès avait exigé d'eux un rapport complet. Mais nous nous s'en sommes juste sortis avec sermon et moquerie. Mais Rhadamanthe... Sa fierté mis à mal par nos attaques a affirmé qu'il le ferait tout seul sans rien demandé à personne, lui.

Le Griffon se tue un instant, sentant comme de la honte, Kanon attendit en silence qu'il reprenne.

\- C'est moi qui ait dénoncé Rhadamanthe à Hadès. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il serait nerveux mais mettrait un point d'honneur à aller jusqu'au bout. Et au vu de nos propres expériences, je savais que Valentine aurait très mal. Seulement je n'imaginais pas que cet imbécile n'aurait pas la jugeote d'au moins prévenir avant de le pénétrer... Inutile de te dire que nous avons été sévèrement puni par Hadès. Mais Rhad... Hadès était si furieux qu'il allait le battre. Thanatos s'est pointé et très aimable, à proposer d'appliquer la correction, prétextant qu'il était trop en colère et qu'il risquait de le tuer. Notre dieu ne s'est pas méfier, il avait confiance en lui... Mais même fou de rage, jamais il ne l'aurait battu autant que cet ordure. Rhadamanthe croyant qu'il savait, serra les dents et ne s'est pas plaint durant la correction que Thanatos lui a admistré devant nous quatre. Ni même après, alors que nous le conjurâmes, malgré les protestations de Morphée, d'en parler à Hadès.

\- Et il l'a su ?

\- Oui, c'est Mélinoé qui a craqué et tout raconter lorsqu'elle a compris que Morphée prenait les mêmes raclées depuis sa plus tendre enfance, uniquement parce qu'il jouait avec nous de vulgaire demi-dieux, et je te parle même pas de nos serviteurs.

\- Quelle ordure ! Il a dû péter les plombs quand il a su pour Eaque et Morphée, fit Kanon comprenant mieux l'excès de prudence d'Aphrodite.

\- Oh que oui, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre à Eaque.

\- Ok mettons, Rhadamanthe s'est conduit comme un petit con ignorant et l'a, mettons, exagérément payer... Et cette, soi-disant si précieuse dague, Hadès lui a ordonné de la donner à Valentine ou c'est l'autre enfoiré ?

\- Alors pas soi-disant... Comme je te l'ai dit Rhadamanthe était différent de nous. Alors que nous nous contentions de ce qu'Hadès, que dans notre prime enfance considérions comme notre père, nous donnais. Rhad lui, voulait plus. Il avait de besoin de plus...

\- Plus que tout ça ? S'étonna Kanon en désignant le royaume d'un large geste.

\- Oui, il voulait une maman et ce fut ce qu'il demanda pour son troisième anniversaire.

\- Et il eut une dague, ironisa le Gémeaux.

Le Griffon secoua la tête en souriant d'anticipation.

\- Hadès était très embêté. Il ignorait comment lui expliquer que c'était impossible sans lui faire de peine. Cependant Dame Perséphone l'avait entendu. Sans rien dire, elle passa commande de la dague à Héphaïtos. Elle n'eut même pas à la décrire, le dieu forgeron connaissait par cœur nos goûts pour avoir confectionné tous nos jouets... Si tu avais vu le regard et les larmes de joie de mon petit frère lorsque la déesse lui donnait en disant : c'est pour toi, mon petit prince. Bon anniversaire.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux, d'incompréhension. Aussi, Minos précisa.

\- Perséphone appelait souvent Mélinoé ma petite princesse, mais elle n'avais jamais appelé l'un de nous mon petit prince. Pas même Morphée qui un dieu. Alors il fut évident qu'à travers cette dague et ses mots qu'elle s'offrait comme maman.

\- C'est donc pour cela qu'il y tenait tant.

\- Oui, et nous ignorions jusqu'à ce que tu nous le dises qu'il l'avait donné à Val. Nous savions juste que le lendemain il s'était glissé dans sa chambre malgré, l'interdiction d'Hadès pour s'excuser. Notre souverain en l'engueulant lui a dit qu'il avait commis un crime impardonnable et qu'il avait volé à Valentine quelque chose d'unique qui ne pourra jamais lui être rendu. Je suppose qu'il a voulu lui donner un bien qu'il espérait équivalent, car je peux te dire que jusqu'au moment où il prit la décision de braver l'autorité d'Hadès au risque d'être très sévèrement puni, il n'a cessé de pleurer rien ne pouvait l'arrêter même pas Mélinoé.

\- Elle a l'air très proche de Rhadamanthe en particulier ?

\- De Morphée aussi et pas par pitié. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle a eu le cœur brisé en découvrant que l'amour d'Eaque était réciproque. C'est Rhadamanthe qui a su apaiser son cœur meurtri.

\- Et laisse-moi deviner, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.

Le juge hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Je crains même qu'elle ne le soit toujours, soupira-t-il. Alors Kanon pense-tu toujours que mon frère soit une ordure de la pire espèce qui passait son temps à violer ton Valentine au point d'en faire sa catin ?

\- Non, concéda-t-il un peu honteux. Juste un abruti.

\- Là nous sommes d'accord, rit Minos.

\- Juste une dernière question... Quand Hadès et Perséphone ont-ils rompu ?

\- Quand Mélie avait neuf ans... Afin les disputes et coups bas ont commencé quand elle avait cet âge et ils ont définitivement rompu quand elle avait douze ans.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle régresse toujours à cet âge ?

Le juge acquiesça tristement avant d'ajouter.

\- Et ça aurait pu être pire si elle n'avait pas eu quatre frères d'adoption pour la soutenir... Alors ? Tu vas convaincre Valentine ?

Kanon émet un sifflement accablé.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je vous aide à chercher Rhadamanthe pendant que je le laisse cogiter ? Parce que là, tout ceux qui ont essayés s'y sont cassés les dents.

\- Si tu veux. Après tout, peut-être que mon crétin de frère aura trouvé comment réparer sa bourde... Quoique là ça va être dur.

\- Mais il avait réussi avec la dague ?

\- Oui, mais rappelle-toi. Des siècles de rejet...

\- Et le dix-huitième...

\- Ouais mais bon... Là, tu sais... Fit Minos gêné. Kagaho et Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Valentine... En fait, Rune a eu de la chance.

\- Ah bon ! pourquoi ?

\- Albafica m'a tué avant que je ne m'énerve dessus.

\- Béni soit Albafica alors ! Il devrait lui élevé un monument. Railla Le Gémeaux.

\- Par pitié, me lui donne pas des idées pareilles. Il en serait bien capable, juste pour m'emmerder.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle des archives, les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur à la surprise d'Eaque qui n'était pas sans ignorer les sentiments de son demi-frère à l'égard du chevalier.

\- Je te laisse finir, lui dit celui-ci. Je retourne à Caïna avec Kanon. Ensuite nous irons voir Hadès.

À suivre...


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou everyboby.

encore une fois merci à tous pour votre fidélité.

Ah les review créative D'**Yvan LV **! Désolée, je ne fournis que les fics, pas le pop-corn. Mdr...

maintenant, place à la suite...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

En entrant dans les appartements de Rhadamanthe, la première pensée de Kanon fut qu'Athéna devrait avoir une petite discussion avec ses oncles quant aux logements de ses troupes d'élites. Sans avoir le style tapageur du royaume de Poséidon, l'endroit respirait le luxe et le raffinement. Il ignorait s'il en allait de même pour les autres juges, mais la décoration du Whyvern mariait harmonieusement chacun de ses nationalités, Grec, Romain, Allemand, Anglais... Visiblement le juge avait pas mal bourlingué au court de ses différentes réincarnations.

Sur le sofa, reposait comme esseulé, un violon qui lui, semblait récent. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre, le Gémeaux remarqua un piano. Mais bien plus que l'instrument, ce fut la photo posée dessus qui attira l'œil du jeune homme. Elle représentait deux personnes dans des costumes anciens. L'un d'eux était assis sur la margelle d'une fontaine d'un village italien, l'autre à terre à ses côtés. Les doutes de Kanon sur leur identité, s'envolèrent lorsqu'il prit le cadre. Il s'agit bien de Rhadamanthe et Valentine. Le juge arborait son habituelle expression hautaine, mais un sourire effleurait ses lèvres, il semblait détendu... Heureux même. A ses pieds, celui de la Harpie laissait clairement voir de la fierté et un pur bonheur d'être là. L'artiste, car s'agit en réalité de la reproduction d'un tableau avait vraiment su capturer avec ses pinceaux l'âme de ses modèles.

\- Il a été peint par Alone lorsqu'il avait onze ans, expliqua Minos en faisant sursauter de surprise le chevalier perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- Alone ? Ce n'était pas le réceptacle d'Hadès au dix-huitième siècle ?

\- Oui. Ils l'ont rencontré par hasard au cours d'un voyage en Italie. Ils ignoraient qu'il s'agissait de notre seigneur Hadès. Mais cette photo ne lui rend pas justice. L'original est chez Valentine.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il a du le décrocher après la dispute qui a eu lieu juste avant votre rencontre.

Kanon grimaça à cette affirmation, songeant que la réconciliation allait être plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Que fait-on ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis venu à la recherche d'indices, avant d'aller au tribunal. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui indiquerait où il a pu se rendre. Je me suis qu'avec toi j'aurais plus de succès.

\- Mouais... Sauf que tu m'as démontré que je ne le connais pas du tout. Alors comment veux-tu que j'ai plus de succès ? Tu vas encore dire que je suis stupide. Je vais n'énerver. Tu vas t'énerver. Et ça n'aidera personne.

Minos profita que le Gémeaux ait le dos tourné pour esquisser un sourire malicieux. En réalité, il n'avait jamais songé que celui-ci était stupide, juste tellement facile à provoquer. Il effaça son sourire et reprit lorsque le chevalier se retourna.

\- Pas cette fois car j'en ai besoin. Je connais rhadamanthe depuis des millénaires, alors peut-être que je cherche trop loin et que la réponse est là, juste sous mon nez. Donc tes petites remarques débiles pourrait provoquer un déclic qui m'apporterait la solution.

Kanon lança un regard noir au juge et se mît à visiter chaque pièce sans un mot. Minos l'observait en silence guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Lorsque le chevalier revint au salon, il interrogea.

\- Bon déjà, comment il a pu quitter les enfers sans être vu. Ça grouille de monde chez vous ?

Le juge se leva de la table basse où il était assis et se dirigea vers la chambre. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, le Grec le suivit. Minos actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture des souterrains. Le chevalier siffla mi-impressionné, mi-envieux.

\- On n'avait pas ça chez Poséidon !

\- Évidemment, vous vous seriez noyé !

Il n'eut pas le temps de jubiler que le chevalier répliquait ravi.

\- Et une stupidité à zéro pour messire Minos !

\- Je suis inquiet pour mon frère, bougonna-t-il de mauvaise foi en réalisant l'énormité de sa remarque.

\- Et où cela mène-t-il ? Demanda Kanon qui n'insista pas davantage, voyant le juge soudain fatigué.

\- Partout où l'on veut. Ces galeries parcourent toute la planète.

\- Eh bien ! On est pas dans la mouise !

\- Ça tu l'as dis, soupira Minos. Je suppose que si tu voulais disparaître, tu ouvrirais autre dimension et tu y resterais.

\- Mouais... Fit Kanon surpris. Une petite dimension peinarde avec personne pour me faire chier... Mais comment... Enfin... Je veux... Tu sais comment je disparaîtrais, moi votre ex-ennemi et pas ton frère !

\- Je le sais car Rhadamanthe a fouillé dans les archives sur toi lorsque Valentine et toi avait commencé à sortir. Et pour nous, c'est plus compliqué. Avec toutes les vies que nous avons eu...

\- Ouais... Ouais... J'ai compris, s'exaspéra le chevalier avant de s'exclamer outré. TON FRANGIN A ENQUÊTÉ SUR MOI !

\- Je te prierai d'arrêter de hurler et il voulait savoir avec qui Valentine allait. Un mélange t'inquiétude et de jalousie...

\- Je vois ! Et toi ? Où irais-tu à sa place ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils regagnaient le salon.

\- Moi... À la place de Rhadamanthe... Fit le juge songeur, les yeux brillants. Je me jetterai dans les limbes... Avec celui qui m'a brisé le cœur.

Kanon qui examinait le violon, se retourna pour voir s'il était sérieux. Le regard du Griffon le fit frémir une fraction de seconde. Le choc passé, il plaisanta.

\- Bah mince ! Si on avait su ça avant ! Dire qu'il suffisait de briser votre couple pour se débarrasser d'Hadès.

Minos pouffa. L'idée qu'Athéna complote en ce sens l'amusait franchement.

\- Aucun risque ! Ce n'est pas le genre de ta déesse !

\- Ouais... Plus le genre du tien, Marmonna le chevalier autant par défi que parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré les méthodes du seigneur des enfers.

Le juge soupira exaspéré et déclara avec tout l'autorité dont il aura fait preuve face à un enfant récalcitrant.

\- Écoute kanon ! Nous étions en guerre. Hadès a beau être plus dur que votre déesse, il n'en aime pas moins ses spectres. Qui plus est. Nous les juges sommes ses neveux alors qu'Athéna n'a aucun lien de parenté avec ses chevaliers. Il voulait nous protéger et l'a payé chèrement. Nous sommes désormais en paix. Tu es en couple avec un spectre de haut rang et par amour pour lui, tu étais prêt à accepter un ménage à trois avec un juge. Maintenant, si cette histoire te pose réellement un problème, je te suggère d'en parler directement à Hadès. Il t'apprécie énormément et...

\- Hades m'apprécie énormément ! Coupa le gémeaux soufflé par cette révélation.

Minos leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Evidemment ! Sinon il ne t'aurais pas confié sa fille...

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il me fait confiance. Mais cela ne signifie pas...

\- Melinoe est son plus précieux trésor, alors soit sûr qu'il faut remplir les deux conditions pour jouer les "déesse-sister". Je peux même te dire que si Poséidon te cherchait des noises, il aurait Athéna et Hadès sur le dos... Et fait attention à ce violon, il est irremplaçable...

Kanon reprit examen de l'instrument pour masquer le trouble qu'avait suscité cette révélation.

\- Un Stainer ? J'aurais cru que sa seigneurie prendrait un Stradivarius.

\- C'est son équivalent Allemand, commande exclusivement de la famille Walden. Ce violon est unique et a plus de deux cents.

\- On ne le dirait pas à le voir.

\- Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur les objets, ici. Et pose ce violon !

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Kanon entama une mélodie douce et mélancolique qui laissa le juge bouche buée. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

\- Tu sais en jouer ?

Le chevalier haussa les épaules en répondant.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant les autres marinas. Parfaitement accordé, donc il en joue encore.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Alors, on peut exclure l'Allemagne du champs des recherches, déclara le Gémeaux en se gratte le front avec l'archer. Je pense que s'il était retourné là-bas il l'aurait emmené.

\- Oui certainement, répondit le Griffon qui jugea plus prudent de lui enlever l'instrument des mains. Cela fait déjà ça de moins parmi tous les endroits où il a vécu au cours de ses nombreuses vies. Sauf s'il s'y est rendu parce qu'il a suivi le même raisonnement que toi...

\- Et là, c'est toi qui n'aide pas ! Donc s'il suit, comme tu dis, le même raisonnement que moi. Il n'ira pas en Allemagne, mais en Angleterre...

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Simple ! Lorsque j'ai cru avoir perdu Valentine, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Il me fallait un endroit calme où je me sentais en sécurité... Et surtout qui ne me rappelle pas mon amour à chaque pas. Alors je me suis réfugié chez Poséidon... Et si tu répète ça à sa majesté Poiscaille, traité ou pas, je te tue, ajouta-t-il devant l'air éberlué du juge.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Mais je suis simplement surpris.. Je pensais que tu détestais Poséidon.

\- Je ne le déteste pas vraiment, il me tape juste sur les nerfs et je n'ai aucun respect pour lui contrairement à Hadès.

Minos sourit à cette affirmation. Ainsi quoique le chevalier raconte sur son dieu, il le respectait. Il n'était donc qu'un stupide provocateur. Le Gémeaux perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains, poursuivit sans voir le sourire du griffon.

\- Saga venait de me condamner à mort pour une vérité qu'il refusait d'entendre. J'avais 14 ans et ma vie allait s'achever de la main du seul être en qui j'avais foi, soupira-t-il étonné qu'il soit si facile de se confier au Norvégien. Le seul être que j'aimais...

\- Aimais ? Ce n'est plus cas ? Demanda Minos du même ton patient qu'il aurait employé avec ses frères ou Hadès lorsqu'ils avait besoin de se confier.

\- Si mais... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pareil... Que quelque chose s'est irrémédiablement cassé entre nous.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est plus pareil. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Tu lui en a parlé ?

Kanon secoua la tête. Minos soupira et fixa lui aussi les mains du Grec avant de répondre.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas pour le défendre mais je comprend également ton frère. Lorsque j'ai dénoncé Rhadamanthe pour Valentine, je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire... Mais c'était tout de même mon frère et je me sentais très mal. Vous devriez en parler.

\- Et toi ? Tu as parlé à Rhadamanthe à l'époque ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ? Demanda Kanon curieux.

\- Il m'a fait la gueule pendant des semaines. Mais il savait qu'à ma place il aurait fait de même... Mais tu sais, sa fierté... Mais finalement, nous nous sommes réconciliés...

Le chevalier se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il pénétra dans le souterrain et fit apparaître une boule de cosmos pour l'éclairer.

-Vous les spectres êtes habitué à vivre sous terre. Et pour que Saint Rhadamanthe en vienne à déserter, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit au fond du gouffre... Comme je l'ai été... Alors si j'étais lui et que j'ai à ma disposition un pareil réseau. J'y resterai... Quoique c'est le domaine d'Hadès...

Minos, loin d'être offensé par les sarcasmes du Gémeaux, fixa le tunnel et souffla.

\- Non, c'est celui de Gaïa... Et pour reprendre ton expression, nous sommes dans la mouise. Suis-moi, nous allons voir Hadès.

A genoux devant le souverain, les deux hommes attendaient avec déférence qu'il leur signifie de se relever. Sous le regard surpris de Kanon, au lieu de faire son rapport, le juge avança vers le dieu. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui demanda en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

\- Ça va mon amour ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange.

Le chevalier eu un sourire amusé. Ce mot était bien le dernier dont il aurait qualifié Minos. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu depuis qu'il fréquentait les enfers, le juge l'était très certainement aux yeux de son dieu meurtri.

\- Avez vous trouvé de nouvelles pistes ?

\- Kanon pense qu'il pourrait s'être réfugié en Angleterre.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Seigneur Hadès si deviez perdre Minos, n'iriez vous pas vous réfugiez là où rien ne vous le rappellerait ?

\- Non, au contraire, fit la déité en fixant amoureusement le Griffon.

Son regard s'assombrit cependant en comprenant soudain le sens de la question. Lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Perséphone, il ne supporte plus ce qui la lui rappelait. Hormis sa fille, pour qui il faisait semblant que tout allait bien.

\- Oui, concéda-t-il finalement, voyant soudain le chevalier nerveux il ajouta. Parle, n'aie crainte.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire... C'est personnel, et... Je doute que Rhadamanthe apprécie, mais... Lorsqu'il y a eu cette dispute avec Valentine et qu'il a été chassé.. Eh bien... Je l'ai vu pleurer.

\- Tu as raison, il n'apprécierait pas. Mais tu as bien fait de nous le dire, fit Hadès tandis que Minos fronçait les sourcils. Cela confirme la gravité de la situation.

Kanon, qui se sentant comme allégé d'un poids, poursuivit.

\- Je me sens responsable de sa disparition. Il voulait solutionner les choses par un ménage à trois et au lieu de l'aider, je n'ai fait que l'enfoncer. Je...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Kanon, coupa hadès. Valentine était bien trop en colère pour écouter objectivement et toi tu n'as fait que le protéger de ce que tu pensais être un immonde pervers.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison...

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, sourit le dieu.

\- Kanon pense qu'il pourrait être resté caché dans les galeries, intervint Minos. J'avoue que je craignais également cette éventualité.

Le visage du souverain se ferma à cette annonce.

\- En chemin, Minos m'a parlé des souterrains et de l'accord avec Gaïa. Il n'y a rien de tel avec Athéna a ma connaissance. Alors si vous le souhaitez je peux m'y rende pour...

\- Effectivement, il n'y a rien de tel avec Athéna, l'interromptit le dieu, le visage fermé. Ce qui fait que Gaïa serait en droit de te pulvériser avant même que tu n'aies fini d'énoncer ta requête.

\- Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose alors que je me présente pacifiquement ?

\- Pour la seule raison que tu sers Athéna. Gaïa déteste les Olympiens et elle me tolère uniquement parce que je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Je crois bien que négocier cet arrangement n'a pas été chose aisée.

Hadès frémit à ce souvenir et déclara finalement.

\- J'irais moi-même... Et j'irais seul ! Ajouta-t-il au juge qui ouvrait la bouche pour se proposer.

\- Mais, mon amour... Protesta-t-il. Ce n'est pas prudent...

\- Minos, fit le souverain en pensant sa main sur la joue de son aimé. Je refuse de risquer ta vie. Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de toi aux enfers, car Eaque va se rendre au sanctuaire avec Kanon et expliquer la situation à ma nièce. Cela ne me plait guère de la mêler à cela, mais elle a fait une bonne impression à Mélinoé et les moyens dont dispose sa fondation pourraient être utile.

Le dieu mît fin à l'entretien en remettant un ordre de mission au chevalier. Alors que les deux hommes sortaient, il attrapa la main du juge et lui souffla avec un sourire las.

\- Reste s'il te plait... J'en envie de toi... J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi mon ange...

À suivre...


	17. Chapitre 16

Voilà le chapitre 16.

merci à tous pour votre fidélité. Les choses se sont corsées depuis le début. Ah quand les amis s'en mêlent ! Mais bon, il faut bien reconnaître que certains de nos chouchous sont quelque peu handicapés des sentiments.

Mais rassure-toi Elorien ça finira comme convenu ?

Un grand merci pour ta correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Allongé sur le côté, Minos regardait Hadès dormir paisiblement. Le juge sourit en se souvenant du jour où son amant avait dit aux jumeaux d'Elysion qu'il n'aurait plus besoin des services d'Hypnos, car il dormait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il partageait son lit avec le Griffon. Il en avait éprouvé une telle fierté ! Un tel bonheur ! Fier d'avoir surpassé un dieu, heureux que le souverain ait officiellement clamé leur liaison. Il revoyait l'air impassible du dieu du sommeil qui, il en était certain, avait dû se sentir humilier et celui de Thanathos... Ce regard froid, chargé de mépris et de dégoût... Minos eut un pincement au cœur. Le pauvre Morphée avait dû payer l'affront. Le regard du juge se durcit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il n'avait rien vu de ce que subissait son jeune frère d'adoption, alors qu'il s'était juré de les protéger tous les quatre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit à nouveau si orgueilleux ? Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à être le meilleur, à surpasser tous ceux qui croisait sa route, fussent-ils des dieux...? À briller aux yeux du monde...? Aux yeux de son père, en laissant une fois de plus derrière lui ses frères et soeur...? Toujours être le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le premier en toute chose. Il n'y pas de place pour les faibles dans l'excellence. Alors peut-être est-ce de sa faute si ses cadets avaient serrés les dents au lieu de lui demander l'aide qu'il était de son devoir de leur apporter.

Oui, aveugle et sourd. Morphée, Mélinoé, Rhadamanthe, ils ont si bien caché leur souffrance qu'il a rien vu. Non, il devait être honnête à présent en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il avait refusé de voir malgré les signes, parce qu'il... Parce qu'égoïstement il ne voulait pas voir son bonheur entaché de souffrance. Morphée odieusement battu par son oncle sous les yeux indifférent de son père, Mélinoé inlassablement amoureuse de garçons qui avait déjà offert leur cœur et qui soupirait encore d'un amour impossible avec un inébranlable dragon...

Inébranlable ? Rhadamanthe ? Ce fut sans le moindre doute sa plus terrible erreur... Son frère Rhadamanthe lui aussi si fier, si droit... Faisant passer son devoir avant toute chose... Lui, son aîné qui se targuait de si bien le connaître, aurait dû voir que ce n'était qu'une façade... Une façade qui se fissurait insidieusement à chaque réincarnation. Mais il avait refusé de voir les signes... Car il y en avait eu des signes... Ses sanglots après cette lamentable première fois, la disparition de la dague, sa froide distance alors qu'il prétendait lui avoir pardonné sa dénonciation qui dura jusqu'à ce que Valentine rétabli ne les rejoignent. L'esclave qu'il lui offrit au sixième siècle parce que la Harpie la regardait tristement. Ce voyage en Italie au dix-huitième siècle, c'était le Chypriote qui en rêvait. Rhadamanthe lui s'en fichait. Le tableau qu'il fit photographier pour lui donner l'original malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu avant le début de cette dernière guerre. Tout cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. On ne fait pas ce genre de cadeaux à un simple serviteur, à un subordonné.

Et puis surtout, même s'il était prêt à refiler Valentine à Eaque, lui n'avait toujours fait l'amour qu'avec la Harpie en y repensant... En y repensant, il y avait aussi et surtout cette crise de jalousie envers Kanon. Minos soupira. Un léger mouvement, un gémissement à côté de lui le mît en alerte. Il regarda à nouveau Hadès, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Le dieu aurait dû être à son poste depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Mais pour une fois, ils se passeront de lui. Avec toute cette tension accumulée et la discussion difficile qu'il avait eu avec sa fille, son amant avait vraiment besoin de repos. Le Griffon retint son souffle lorsque le dieu bougea...

Fausse alerte, il dormait toujours, un sourire si heureux aux lèvres. Le juge soupira intérieurement cette fois. Au moins son amour, il savait le décoder. Si seulement Rhadamanthe n'avait pas poussé le sens du devoir jusqu'à exécuter son amant... Ou peut-être que cela aussi était un signe de la souffrance qui lézardait impitoyablement sa carapace d'indifférence. Hadès ouvrit les yeux sur son aimé.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Quelle heure est-il ?

Minos sourit. Hadès ne pouvait le tromper. Le juge n'eut aucun mal à repérer dans ses yeux cette petite lueur de l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Sans répondre, il se mît à caresser la peau nue du dieu tout en l'effleurant de doux baisers. Pour la forme, le souverain se débattit mais il savait que ses batailles là aussi, étaient perdues d'avance... Et comme était douce la défaite... Une dernière protestation qui se noya dans un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Minoooosssss... Noooonnnnn...

Trop tard ! Il venait de perdre pied sous l'habile préparation de son juge.

Hadès ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Ce second round avait été épique et il avait suivi de près son amant dans le sommeil. Mais il en avait tellement besoin. Malgré quelques infimes courbatures, il se sentait reposé et détendu comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le Griffon connaissait par cœur le corps de son dieu et était passé maître dans l'art de sublimer et faire durer l'exquise torture qu'il lui faisait subir au lit... Au lit et n'importe où ça lui prenait. DURER ! Il eut un sursaut en se demandant qu'elle heure il pouvait être. Le souverain retint son souffle en entendant gémir à ses côtés. Il tourna doucement la tête et constata avec soulagement que Minos dormait toujours

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et il était censé déjeuner au sanctuaire pour compléter le rapport fait par Kanon sur la disparition de Rhadamanthe. Il se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le Norvégien, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Après avoir doucement refermé la porte, Hadès poussa un soupir consterné. Nul doute que le Gémeaux avait spéculé avec brio sur les motifs de son absence. Il imaginait déjà les gloussements d'Athéna et l'air renfrogné de Shion. Eh bien tant pis, il les verrait pour le dîner. Au moins, il aura des nouvelles de Gaïa à leur donner.

Le seigneur des Enfers avait déjà la main sur la poignée de l'entrée, lorsqu'il se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Il posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre où dormait toujours le juge et souffla.

\- Je t'aime Minos, tu es, avec ma fille, la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Il posa un moment le front sur le panneau et concentra son cosmos pour l'écouter respirer, puis se décida à regret à sortir. À mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée secrète du domaine de Gaïa, le cœur d'Hadès battait de plus en plus fort. Il avait songé l'espace d'un instant à demander à son oncle Crios, avec qui il entretenait de bonnes relations malgré leur passé, de s'y rendre à sa place. Mais sut été preuve de faiblesse... Déjà qu'il s'était résolu à demander l'aide de sa nièce... Pourtant Hadès devait bien admettre qu'il avait peur... Peur du prix que sa grand-mère exigerait pour l'aider... Il voulait plus que tout retrouver Rhadamanthe. Mais quel prix était-il prêt à payer ? Quelle valeur accordait-il vraiment à ce "plus que tout" ? Gaïa apparu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver la réponse.

\- Comme je suis heureuse de te voir mon cher enfant, l'accueillit-elle une main tendue vers Hadès. Cela faisait si longtemps.

\- Cesse donc tes mièvreries ! S'exclama-t-il froidement. Tu sais parfaitement que si je suis là c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors combien en veux-tu cette fois ?

\- Allons, allons, pourquoi tant de hâte ? Ne veux-tu manger quelque chose avant ? Tu es si pâle.

Gaïa lui effleura le menton d'un geste qui se voulait tendre avant de frapper dans ses mains. Deux silhouettes fantomatiques entrèrent chargées chacune d'un plateau victuailles. Ils étaient nus et avaient le même visage sans âge, le même regard éteint. Hadès, incapables de les reconnaître, sentit ses entrailles se comprimer. La déesse qui n'avait rien perdu de sa réaction eut un sourire sardonique.

\- Tu vois ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Je prends soin de tes petits cadeaux. Ils sont tellement divertissants.

Tout en fixant Hadès, elle passa derrière eux, effleurant la poitrine de la femme, caressant les parties génitales de l'homme, qui restèrent impassible l'un comme l'autre. A sa plus grande satisfaction, le dieu se crispa.

\- Alors je t'écoute. Combien ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

\- Voyons, Voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Tu le fais bien mon cher enfant. Tu me dis d'abord quel service tu veux et je t'en donne le prix.

\- Rhadamanthe a quitté les enfers en empruntant tes galeries. Je veux savoir où il est ressorti ? Questionna fermement Hadès en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux esclaves que son aïeule avait volontairement placés dans son champ de vision.

Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Ainsi l'un de tes précieux petits juges a fugué. Il s'est fâché avec tonton. Mais qui te dis qu'il n'est pas allé pleurnicher chez papounet, minauda-t-elle.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Astérion ? Ton fils est-il venu te voir depuis qu'il t'a vendu pour un droit de passage ? Demanda-t-elle à l'esclave mâle en lui prodiguant d'indécentes caresses. Non ? Quel ingrat !

Hadès serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer. L'attaque était cruelle et il n'y était pas aussi bien préparé qu'il le pensait. Le roi faisait partie des cinq cents âmes réclamées par la déesse en contrepartie du libre accès au réseau souterrain. Il en avait longuement discuté avec ses juges. Ils étaient arrivés à la piètre consolation que c'était échanger une peine pour une autre. Celles-ci serviraient la déesse Terre sans jamais revoir la surface... Et puis, il sortait tout juste d'une désastreuse guerre contre Athéna et il avait absolument besoin d'un moyen d'évacuer les civils sans risque.

\- Bien ! Reprit Gaïa frustrée par le silence de son petit-fils. Donne-moi la bâtarde que tu caches dans ton royaume et je te répondrais.

\- Quelle bâtarde ? Répliqua-t-il stoïque. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Allons pas de ça avec moi. Je te parle de la bâtarde que ta catin d'ex-femme a pondu avec ta raclure de frère et n'a même pas eu la décence d'emmener en te quittant.

\- Hors de question ! Tu n'auras pas Mélinoé !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! C'est de la sale engeance... Comme tous les olympiens. Elle finira par te causer des problèmes, plaida-t-elle faussement compatissante. Je ne fais que te débarrasser d'un fardeau... A moins que tu ne l'aies pas encore mise dans ton lit. Allez je vais être généreuse. Je te laisse deux heures pour la baiser avant de me l'amener.

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA FILLE AINSI ! Hurla-t-il.

Hadès commis alors l'erreur de perdre son sang-froid déjà bien mis à mal. Furieux, il enflamma son cosmos et se jeta sur la déesse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qui s'était passé, il s'était retrouvé à terre, bloqué par le pied Gaïa pressé douloureusement sur son entrejambe.

\- Tu aimes donc cette petite traînée ? Fit-elle avec un rictus de dégoût.

La déesse attendit sans desserrer sa prise avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Les autres étaient peut-être intouchables dans leur palais d'or et de diamants, mais elle tenait celui-là à sa merci et il paierait à leur place. Elle le contempla avant de reprendre lentement, se délectant de la peur qui transpirait derrière cet apparent calme retrouvé.

\- Eh bien soit, puisque tu y tiens tant donne-moi à la place cinq cents âmes d'Elysion.

\- Hors de question ! Je refuse de te donner des élus pour que tu en fasses tes esclaves.

Elle se pencha sur Hadès ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la pression de son pied. Le dieu grimaça de douleur.

\- Tu m'en vois désoler, mon Hadès chéri, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse puis avec un sourire ravi qui la rendit encore plus terrifiante, elle ajouta. A moins que tu acceptes finalement ma toute première proposition...

\- Ça jamais ! Jamais je ne t'épouserais ! Je refuse de servir tes ambitions.

\- Tu refuses. Tu refuses... Me serais-je tromper sur la valeur que tu accordes à ton neveu.

Tout en ricanant de la douleur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son petit-fils, Gaïa retira enfin son pied. Faisant fi du mieux qu'il le pouvait de la souffrance de son entrejambe, Hadès se dirigea vers la sortie en disant.

\- Soit ! Dans ce cas je me passerais de tes services.

La déesse lui barra la route.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

\- Tu es folle ! S'exclama le dieu abasourdi.

\- Ton corps contre une réponse ce n'est pas un bien grand prix à payer. La Terre est si vaste et ton juge si bouleversé, cajola-t-elle en le caressant lascivement. Combien de temps mettras-tu à le retrouver ? Le pauvre pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Si tu l'avais vu. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe que avant que tu ne découvres sa cachette.

Figé de dégoût, Hadès ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Mais il répugnait à tromper Minos et craignait ce que cette demande pouvait cacher. Elle poursuivit avec un sourire satisfait devant le désarroi du souverain.

\- Fais-moi l'amour comme à ceux qui partagent ton lit et tu auras une réponse.

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Je couche avec toi, tu me réponds et tu me laisses repartir.

\- Oui mon amour.

\- Jure-le sur le Styx et ne m'appelle pas comme cela.

\- Voyons mon trésor, les serments sur le Styx n'ont aucune valeur pour moi. Cela ne marche qu'avec les cloportes de ton espèce... Tu vois, je suis honnête avec toi... Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je te le jure sur ta Styx.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

Ravie de sa victoire, Gaïa fit apparaître un immense lit. D'un geste, elle se dévêtit et fit de même pour Hadès. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et le tapota pour inviter le dieu à la rejoindre. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et vit alors que les deux esclaves n'avaient pas bouger, les fixant de leur regard vide.

\- Est-il nécessaire qu'ils restent ici ? Renvoie-les.

\- Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire. J'ai toujours faim après ce genre d'activité et puis je te rappelle mon petit chou que tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, fit la déesse en l'attirant sur elle.

Résigné, tentant de faire abstraction des spectateurs, Hadès entama les préliminaires sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Mets-y donc plus de sentiments... Se plaignit Gaïa, et elle ajouta en prenant l'apparence de Minos tout en conservant sa propre voix. Peut-être ce que cela t'y aideras.

\- Arrête ! Reprend ton apparence immédiatement !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Gémît-elle en obtempérant. Mais je te conseille d'y mettre plus de conviction ou je prendrais une forme qui te plaira encore moins.

Pour Rhadamanthe, Hadès se résigna donc à obéir. Il mit plusieurs heures à satisfaire la déesse qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire à ses manières. Exténué, humilié, le dieu fut enfin autorisé à quitter le lit pour se rhabiller.

\- Où est Rhadamanthe ? Demande-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Selon les termes de l'accord passé il y a des millénaires je ne suis autorisé qu'à te dire qu'il est bien ressorti. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où. Tu le sais bien. Voyons mon petit chat, tu ne voudrais pas que je transgresse notre accord. Sinon quelle confiance auront les tiens en ce refuge ? Et ma réputation ? Tu n'y songes pas, minauda Gaïa en prenant une grappe de raisins sur le plateau d'Astérion dans laquelle elle mordit à pleines dents.

\- Ta réputation ! Espèce de vielle sorcière ! Tu m'as donné ta parole que...

\- Tu aurais une réponse. Tu viens de l'avoir il me semble. Je n'ai jamais précisé que tu aurais celle que tu voulais entendre.

Devant le sourire de satisfaction machiavélique de sa grand-mère, le cœur d'Hadès rata un battement.

\- En réalité, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me le dire ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était couché avec moi !

\- Oh mais c'est que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air ! C'est bien chaton, dit-elle en avançant vers lui toujours nue et les yeux brillant de concupiscence.

Instinctivement, Hadès recula.

\- Alors à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade ? Il te suffisait de...

\- Me jeter sur toi dès ton arrivée et te prendre de force ? En effet, j'aurais pu puisque tu ne fais pas parti du pacte. Mais c'était tellement plus amusant de t'obliger à te donner volontairement.

\- Espèce de sale...

\- Attention Hadès ! J'ai un très gros appétit... Je pourrais avoir recours à ma première option... Quitte mon domaine immédiatement... Avant que je ne change d'avis.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Gaïa songeuse se caressa de la gorge jusqu'au ventre où elle laissa sa main.

\- L'imbécile ! Souffla-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui se répercuta dans toutes les galeries.

Il était 22h. Ne songeant qu'à fuir cet endroit maudit, Hadès se dirigea sans même y penser vers le sanctuaire Athéna.

À suivre...


	18. Chapitre 17

Voilà déjà le chapitre 17, bande de petits veinards ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Chapitre 17

Après le désastre qu'il venait de vivre, Hadès ressentit le besoin de marcher pour se détendre. Mais le temple des Gémeaux n'était pas encore en vue qu'il se dit que c'était finalement une mauvaise idée. Il était épuisé, le corps et l'âme meurtris, le garde qui l'escortait grognait à mesure qu'il ralentissait et il avait encore dix temples avant d'atteindre le palais ! Soudain découragé, il vit une silhouette descendre à leur rencontre. Il reconnut le cosmos de Kanon.

\- Laisse-nous, ordonna le chevalier. Je me charge de le conduire au palais.

Le soldat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

\- Bah alors ! C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ! Taquina le Grec. Chez le commun des mortels le déjeuner c'est le midi, pas le soir.

L'évocation du repas fit se révolter l'estomac d'Hadès d'un côté, n'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille et beaucoup dépensé, il avait très faim, mais de l'autre, sa visite chez Gaïa et ce qu'elle l'avait obligé à faire lui retournait l'estomac. Le silence du dieu l'inquiétant, Kanon jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il vit qu'il était anormalement pale et semblait épuisé. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le troisième temple, l'ex-marina se dirigea vers l'appartement.

\- Je croyais que nous allions voir Shion et Athéna ? S'étonna le souverain.

\- C'est exact ! Mais vous avez visiblement besoin d'une petite pause. De toute façon, vu votre retard, ce n'est plus à dix minutes près.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Hadès fut surpris par l'apparence spartiate du logement en comparaison de à? ceux de ses spectres. Mais il était vrai, qu'eux n'avaient pas à reconstruire à chaque guerre et que plus ou moins les mêmes locataires y résidaient au fil des siècles.

\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, fit Kanon qui devinait aisément ses pensées. Mais que voulez-vous, mon frère est un vrai moine.

\- Et il ne t'autorise pas à aménager selon tes goûts ? S'étonnait le dieu.

\- Je n'habite pas là, je viens juste lui taxer des trucs de temps en temps.

\- Ah ! Je pensais que la maison offerte par Athéna était juste pour...

\- Coucher avec Val ? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle me l'a donné quand on s'est mis en couple... Non rectification, elle nous l'a donné. Mon frère et moi, on s'aime mais on est trop différent pour des jumeaux, on...

\- Tu en as de la chance, coupa tristement Hadès.

\- Ok, fit Kanon pour lui-même, si le souverain en venait à regretter ses frères, alors il allait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il proposa. Thé, café, un truc plus fort ?

\- Un truc plus fort, sourit la déité.

\- Whisky ?

\- Non, je déteste. Cela a un goût de punaise écrasée.

Le silence fit relever la tête à Hadès qui vit Kanon le dévisager d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quoi ! S'agaça-t-il. J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, répondit le chevalier avec une expression où se mêlait une sincère compassion et un franc dégoût. C'est que vous sachiez quel goût à une punaise écrasée.

Voyant le Gémeaux secoué la tête, consterné, il éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter cette pause.

\- En fait, je n'en sais rien. C'est Eaque qui m'a dit cela un jour.

\- Ah d'accord, ça me rassure ! Lui par contre, il est tout à fait capable d'avoir goûté pour comparer.

\- Beurk ! Lâcha malgré lui le seigneur des enfers. Je vois que tu le connais bien.

Kanon hocha la tête avec la même mine écœurée que son interlocuteur et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Merci Kanon. Fit le dieu en s'asseyant à la table.

\- De rien. Donc pas de punaise !... Ah ! Il y a de la Vodka Pinter.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus fort ?

\- Si ! De l'alcool à 90°

Hadès qui fixait ses mains, releva les yeux vers le Grec qui affichait un sourire amusé.

-Va pour la Vodka alors, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Excellent choix.

Kanon se rendit à la cuisine et revint avec des verres et la bouteille. Il vit le souverain les coudes sur la table et le front appuyé dans ses mains. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait si vulnérable, si humain que le chevalier se figea de surprise. Il se souvint alors de sa discussion avec Minos. Le juge avait dit que non seulement son amant lui faisait confiance, mais qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui. S'il en avait douté jusque-là, ce n'est plus le cas. Il avait conscience que rare étaient les personnes devant qui Hadès se laisserait aller ainsi. Il le rejoignit le cœur serré et emplit les verres en se demandant comme il pourrait l'aider. Il eut soudain une idée, osée certes, mais pourquoi pas.

\- Est-ce que les dieux peuvent se suicider ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Hadès releva la tête, surpris par cette question incongrue.

\- Oui... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

\- Et bien si un de mes potes se pointaient avec cette tête-là, j'appellerai illico SOS suicide. Mais là, c'est con parce que si je les appelle en leur disait : "y a mon pote Hadès qui déprime... Si si Hadès… Vous savez le dieu qui désespère tout le monde... Alors je fais quoi ?" Sûr qu'il me demande mon adresse et m'envoie les gars de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Choqué par la familiarité du chevalier, la divinité le dévisageait. Cependant, ce que venait de dire celui-ci avait fait germé une idée des plus insolites qui, lentement, faisait son chemin.

\- Je ne désespère que ceux qui savent qui je suis, lâcha-t-il avec néanmoins une pointe de contrariété.

Kanon secoua la tête.

\- Non mais, vous vous êtes déjà regardé dans un miroir ? Ceux qui ne savent qui vous êtes dépriment aussi en vous voyant. Soit qu'ils voudraient vous ressembler, soit qu'ils ou elles se disent qu'un mec comme vous est totalement inaccessible. Sûr que ceux qui ont inventé l'expression beau comme un dieu vous ont croisé.

\- Tu me trouves beau ?

\- Ouais et je ne suis pas le seul. Même Cenzo qui n'a pourtant pas digéré votre plan d'attaque.

\- Il a dit qu'il me trouvait beau ?

\- Bah, il l'a dit en des termes que je ne répèterai pas vu que vous êtes un dieu.

\- Il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes, fit Hadès soudain glacial.

Le dieu se maudit de sa réaction. Pourquoi reprochait-il soudain cette familiarité à Kanon ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi auparavant ? Non... En réalité, il avait déjà entendu le chevalier s'exprimer de cette manière avec Milo ou Cenzo, avec Eaque également, mais... Avec lui ?... Avec lui, il s'exprime habituellement comme il le faisait avec Camus, Shaka, Shion ou même Athéna... Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-ce différent ?... Il savait le jeune homme très perspicace... Après tout, n'avait-il pas sentit qu'il avait besoin d'une pause...? Pas difficile, à vrai dire... Non, c'était plus que cela... Il avait senti qu'il allait très mal et il lui parlait comme à l'un de ses meilleurs amis parce que c'était de cela qu'il avait vraiment besoin... D'un ami à qui parler... Il sentit ses yeux le piquer en disant.

\- Au point où tu en es, vas-y dis. Je ne me fâcherais pas.

\- Il a dit qu'il vous trouvait vachement bandant, lâcha Kanon après une profonde inspiration. Et que si vous lui aviez proposé de vous envoyer en l'air avec lui plutôt que l'immortalité, il n'aurait pas dit non.

A ces mots qui lui rappelèrent cruellement son entrevue avec Gaïa, Hadès se crispa tant sur le verre qu'il le brisa.

\- Eh ! Du calme ! Cenz n'aurait pas trahi Athéna pour ça. Il plaisantait...

\- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas ça.

Non, songea Kanon mais j'entrevois le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un problème avec Minos ? Avec Gaïa ? Vous pouvez me le dire cela ne sortira pas d'ici, je vous le jure sur le Styx... Si tant est que cela soit valable aussi pour les humains.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Sourit Hadès. Et tu n'en as nul besoin, je te fais confiance... Kanon... J'aimerais aussi que tu me tutoies.

\- Que je vous tutoie ! S'exclama le chevalier qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- En privé bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas que cela te cause des ennuis.

\- Non, non… Enfin oui… Je veux dire... Je suis surpris... Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, en vous voyant tous évoluer maintenant que nous sommes en paix, je réalise que je n'ai pas d'amis... Enfin si, un peu... Mais ils sont de ma famille, ou sous mes ordres... Je n'ai pas d'ami, ami, en fait... Je veux dire aucun vrai ami qui n'ait d'autre lien avec moi que l'amitié et avec qui je pourrais parler... Juste parlé sans qu'il se sente obligé de s'en mêler. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois, répondit gravement le second Gémeaux.

Ce fut forcément ce moment-là que choisit Saga pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il abrupt avant d'ajouter à l'intention d'Hadès. Sans vouloir vous offenser votre altesse...

\- Ça se voit ! Coupa Kanon il prend un verre avec moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller dire là-haut qu'il arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Fit froidement l'aîné. Il est attendu au sanctuaire depuis midi et toi...

\- Très bien, je te suis Saga, fit le dieu qui n'avait pas envie d'être responsable d'une dispute fraternel en plus du reste.

\- Oh non ! Tu restes assis jeune homme ! Ordonna fermement l'ex-marina. On n'a pas fini cette conversation.

\- Kanon ! Souffla le Gémeaux en titre effaré que son frère parle ainsi à un dieu, ex-ennemi de surcroît.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-il en le mettant à la porte. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je l'espère bien ! Tes conneries pourraient déclencher une guerre.

Saga jeta un coup d'œil au seigneur des enfers. Celui-ci avait reconstitué le verre cassé, ainsi que son contenu et les faisait jouer entre ses mains. Le dieu n'était nullement contrarié par la crise d'autorité du chevalier, il semblait ailleurs.

\- Ok, concéda l'aîné. Mais fais quand même attention à toi.

\- Promis grand frère, sourit Kanon avant de retourner près d'Hadès. Alors raconte, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as vraiment une mine de déterré.

\- Et toi tu as l'art des métaphores.

\- Je sais ! Répliqua L'ex-marina sans la moindre modestie. Bon, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Minos, il était raide digne de toi. Donc à moins que vous ayez eu une méga-dispute depuis, ce qui peut arriver dans un couple, ce n'est pas lui le problème.

Le dieu secoua la tête.

\- J'en déduis que c'est à cause de l'entrevue avec Gaïa. Des mauvaises nouvelles de Rhadamanthe ?

\- Tu vas penser que c'est ignoble de ma part de dire ça mais... À la limite j'aurais préféré.

\- Ça c'est mal passé à ce point ?

Hadès releva la tête surpris.

\- Minos n'était pas ravi que tu doives te renseigner auprès de Gaïa et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Il avait vraiment l'air de craindre pour ta sécurité. Tu as dû te battre ? Tu es blessé ? Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles au moins ?

Le dieu secoua à nouveau la tête en plongeant son regard dans sa Vodka.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça soit le cas. Kanon je crois que j'ai fait une belle...

Après quelques secondes de silence, le second Gémeaux poursuivit à sa place.

\- Erreur ?

\- A ce stade, tu peux dire connerie.

Sans quitter son verre des yeux Hadès lui raconta tout sur Gaïa et lui. Depuis l'accord pour l'usage des souterrains jusqu'à sa dernière visite d'où il était ressorti avec l'horrible sensation de s'être prostitué pour rien...Prostitué... Ce mot auquel il s'était refusé de penser depuis son départ du sanctuaire de la déesse, était ce qui, à son sens, définissait le mieux ce qu'il avait fait. Comme libérée des chaînes de mensonges qui les entravaient, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Kanon se leva pour l'enlacer.

\- J'ai été tellement naïf de croire qu'elle m'aiderait. Je me suis déshonoré pour rien et pire que tout... J'ai trahi Minos.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi. Gaïa à des millénaires de plus que toi. Tu t'es fait manipuler... Et je sais ce que je dis. Je m'y connais en manipulation...

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais plus être infidèle. Ça a déjà brisé mon mariage...

Kanon déplaça finalement sa chaise pour se mettre à côté d'Hadès. Il passa à nouveau un bras réconfortant autour de lui.

\- Alors d'abord, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tes infidélités n'étaient qu'une infime goutte d'eau dans tes problèmes avec Perséphone, et... Elle n'était pas non plus un modèle de vertu. En plus, s'il doit y avoir un responsable dans ce fiasco, ça serait plus Déméter et Zeus.

\- C'est vrai, concéda le dieu avec un sourire reconnaissant à son nouvel ami.

\- Quand à Minos... Tu ne lui as pas juré sur le Styx ? Rassure-moi.

\- Non.

\- Ouf. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra... Bon tu risques de te faire engueuler pour t'être jeté seul dans la gueule du loup...

\- Ça c'est sûr !

\- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Si Minos t'avait accompagné, elle l'aurait mis hors service et aurait eu un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur toi.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que je me sois prostitué.

Kanon secoua tristement la tête.

\- Le prix qu'elle exigeait était odieux. Lui livrer les âmes d'Elysion pour qu'elle en fasse des jouets sans volonté était inacceptable. Tu as choisi la solution la moins pire, faute d'avoir la mieux. Tu aimes Rhadamanthe comme un fils et comme n'importe quel père digne de ce nom, tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le retrouver sain et sauf. Sans pour autant sacrifié des innocents. Tu as suivi ton cœur. Et tu as pensé qu'étant mère, Gaïa comprendrait ta douleur et t'aiderait.

Ces arguments, Hadès se les étaient répétés maintes fois, avec de moins en moins de conviction. Mais prononcés par son ami, sous-entendant qu'un autre que lui aurait sacrifié les âmes plutôt que de donner de sa personne, leurs redonnaient des airs de noblesse. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, ajouté à cela l'anticipation de la crise de Minos et de la façon dont il allait rapidement la calmer, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dieu.

\- Je te remercie Kanon, tu es un ami précieux.

\- Et bien profites-en, parce que tu ne diras pas ça tous les jours, plaisanta le chevalier en s'écartant.

Le souverain rit, mais le retint.

\- Non, reste encore un peu, fit-il en se blottissant contre le Grec.

Il ferma les yeux pour écouter son cœur battre, et sourit. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras chaleureux comme avec Minos... Non pas comme avec son amour... Plutôt comme il aurait aimé l'être avec ses parents, avec ses frères et sœurs... Ça lui avait tellement manqué sans qu'il le sache... Un vide qu'il n'avait identifié que lorsqu'il avait repris à Zeus les juges encore enfants et plus encore à la naissance de sa fille. Les grognements de son estomac le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

\- Shion et Athéna m'attendent, et je devine à l'intervention de ton frère que le pope ne doit pas être ravi.

\- C'est pas nouveau, bougonna Kanon. Et puis, je lui ai dit ce matin que tu allais voir Gaïa...

A l'évocation de sa grand-mère, Hadès se rembrunit.

\- Eh ! T'en fais pas, il n'y a que moi et Minos qui sauront ce que t'a fait subir la vieille garce. Pour les autres, elle a juste refusé de t'aider. Et t'inquiète, on le retrouvera et on le ramènera à coup de pied au cul. Je lui ai déjà botté les fesses, pendant la guerre, je peux très bien recommencer.

\- J'aimerais autant que tu me le ramènes en un seul morceau, grimaça le dieu. Même si je reconnais qu'avec un tel entêté cela ne sera pas facile.

Kanon éclata de rire en ouvrant un passage dimensionnel sous les yeux étonnés d'Hadès.

\- Bah quoi ! Moi aussi je n'ai pas le courage de me taper toutes ces marches. Après vous, my lord, fit-il en s'inclinant exagérément.

\- Je n'en ferais rien très cher, répondit de même la déité.

Ils rirent et sautèrent en même temps dans le triangle.

Au palais, Shion faisait les cent pas quelque peu agacé.

\- Je suis désolé de dire cela, mais Kanon est vraiment irresponsable et irrespectueux. Il sait parfaitement que nous attendons Hadès depuis des heures et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'inviter à prendre un verre.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il avait une bonne raison, le défendit calmement Athéna. Kanon semble avoir la confiance des enfers. Peut-être voulaient-ils échanger des nouvelles de la situation avant la rencontre.

Saga baissa la tête gêné, ne savant quoi faire. Sentant son trouble, la déesse demanda.

\- Qui a-t-il Saga ? Ton frère aurait-il des ennuis ?

\- Non, il... En fait... Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, mais...

\- Et bien parle ! Ordonna le grand pope.

\- En fait, c'est Hadès le problème... Il avait l'air d'aller vraiment très mal quand je les ai laissés...

Athéna étouffa un cri entre ses mains.

\- Oh mon dieu non ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rhadamanthe, s'exclama-t-elle tremblante d'émotion.

\- Je l'ignore princesse, répondit le Gémeaux.

\- Nous allons très vite le savoir, les voilà, fit Shion alors que le triangle dimensionnel de l'ex-marina s'apparaissait dans la salle du trône.

À suivre...


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Kanon s'agenouilla devant Shion et Athéna pour les saluer. Il se mordit la lèvre pour rester sérieux lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hadès lui souffler mentalement.

\- Tu n'auras plus à t'agenouiller devant moi dorénavant.

\- Alors là, par contre, je risque d'en avoir des ennuis ! S'exclama de même le chevalier.

\- Tu t'agenouilles devant Poséidon ?

\- Bah... Non.

\- Donc il n'y pas de raison.

\- Bah... Si ! Lui je ne le respecte pas, répondit l'ex-marina avec une pointe d'insolence et toujours par télépathie.

Le dieu eut un sourire heureux à cet aveu. Le Grec le sentit et sourit à son tour.

\- Kanon, tu es mon ami. J'ai pleuré sur ton épaule, alors tu n'as plus à t'agenouiller devant moi.

\- Oui certes... Et bavé aussi...

Cette fois Hadès pouffa de rire. Le pope qui devina l'échange mental sans y avoir accès, lâcha un brin agacé.

\- Peut-être que votre conservation nous intéresserait aussi. Après tout seigneur Hadès, vous avez sollicité l'aide d'Athéna.

\- J'en doute, c'est une discussion privée entre Kanon et moi.

La déesse ignorait elle aussi ce qui c'était dit. Mais après la révélation de Saga, elle avait suivi avec attention l'attitude de chacun d'eux et constatée que son oncle s'était un peu détendu à cet échange. Elle calma son pope d'un geste et dit.

\- Relève-toi Kanon. Saga nous a dit que... Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que Kanon jeta à son jumeau. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Rhadamanthe ? Gaïa vous a-t-elle donné des renseignements ?

La crispation de son oncle n'échappa pas à Athéna, aussi lâcha-t-elle un soupir de soulagement lorsque celui-ci annonça.

\- Je l'ignore. Elle a refusé de m'aider en invoquant notre accord.

\- Donc vous en êtes toujours au même point, fit Shion.

La déesse et le pope furent surpris de percevoir, aussi discret fut-il, un nouvel échange silencieux. Pas de télépathie cette fois, le chevalier envoyait très discrètement un cosmos apaisant vers le seigneur des enfers dont le niveau de stress avait encore augmenté. Ils virent le dieu lancer au jeune homme un pâle sourire reconnaissant avant de répondre.

\- Pas tout à fait. La nouvelle fouille de l'appartement et l'expérience de Kanon nous ont apporté quelques pistes de recherche.

Il fit signe au second Gémeaux de poursuivre.

\- Eh bien, lorsque j'ai cru avoir perdu Valentine, je me suis réfugié dans un lieu familier mais où je n'avais aucun souvenir commun avec mon amour. Si Rhadamanthe réagit de la même façon, il est possible qu'il soit retourné en Angleterre ou aux Îles Féroé, la famille Walden y avait une résidence secondaire. J'avoue que je me sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé... J'irais en Angleterre et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Aphrodite pourrait se charger des îles.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Athéna. Mais il pourrait aussi avoir réagit de façon contraire et être allé dans un lieu qui est chargé de signification.

\- Nous y avons également pensé fit Hadès. Et tel que je connais Rhadamanthe, il aura choisi un lieu de l'époque où les choses ont basculées, l'Allemagne ou l'Italie.

\- Cenzo se chargera de l'Italie, décida la déesse.

\- Très bien, il n'aura qu'à se rendre à Santa Lucia près de Pescara. Queen ira en Allemagne.

\- C'est entendu, la fondation Kido mènera également des recherches de son côté et paiera les frais de tes spectres.

\- Je peux payer ! Répliqua froidement le dieu, en avançant vers sa nièce, le cosmos charger d'animosité. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la charité. J'ai largement de quoi payer leur déplacement et hébergement.

\- Tu as un compte en banque ?

\- Non mais...

\- Hadès, fit Athéna avec autorité sans même prendre la peine d'enflammer son cosmos. Je ne doute pas que tu en aies les moyens. Mais les temps ont changé et tes moyens ne feront que ralentir les recherches. Maintenant, si tu es trop fier pour accepter que je te rende ce service, je paierai comme cela se fait de nos jours et tu me rembourseras comme cela faisait sous l'antiquité.

Le seigneur des enfers lançant un regard meurtrier à la protectrice de la terre et lui jeta.

\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien de rien !

\- Eh bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Kanon, connaissant Valentine il doit encore être au grenier, fit-il d'une voix plus douce bien que toisant toujours sa nièce qui réprimait un tremblement de frustration. Je t'emmène si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

\- Kanon ! Tu restes ici ! Nous avons à parler, ordonna Shion.

Le second Gémeaux adressa au dieu un haussement d'épaules contrit. Alors que ce dernier passait près de lui, il lui mît une main amicale sur l'épaule en disant.

\- On se voit plus tard dans ce cas. Je veux t'offrir quelque chose de spécial pour te remercier.

\- Ok, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- J'y tiens et crois-moi tu ne diras pas cela quand tu verras ce que c'est, fit Hadès avec un sourire malicieux avant de disparaître.

\- Saga ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit ? Lança Kanon d'un ton coléreux.

\- Mais calme-toi ! Je leur ai seulement dit qu'Hadès avait l'air très mal.

\- Ce qui n'est pas difficile à remarquer. Tout comme il est évident que tu lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Mouais... Il avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive qui ne le juge pas...

\- Il a ses spectres pour cela, fit remarquer Shion.

\- ...Et qui ne lui lèche pas les bottes, ajouta le second Gémeaux faisant soupirer le pope.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un dieu et l'un des trois grands qui plus est.

\- Bah pas quand on s'est parlé tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air plutôt très humain...

\- Un dieu reste un dieu, surtout fier et arrogant comme l'est Hadès.

\- Si c'est ça qui définit un dieu, peut-être que j'en suis un alors.

\- Kanon gronda l'ancien Bélier d'une voix sourde. Fait attention ! Tu dépasses les limites !

\- Qui moi ! Dit-il innocemment. Jamais. Je ne fais les effleurer souvent, passe dessus parfois... Mais jamais plus loin.

Saga et Athéna se regardèrent consternés et soupirèrent de concert. Quand ces deux-là partant dans l'une de leur joutes, il n'était guère prudent de les interrompre, mieux valait attendre. Soupirant de nouveau, la déesse fut tentée d'offrir un thé dans ses appartements privés à son Gémeaux en titre pour patienter, si cela n'avait pas été impoli. Le pope respira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Certes il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire de jumeaux maléfiques, mais par contre, il était indéniable que le jeune homme avait un talent inné pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Pire encore... Il le cultivait.

\- Kanon, n'étant officiellement un chevalier, nous t'avons laissé plus de liberté qu'à tes compagnons d'armes, peut-être même trop. J'ignore ce que tu manigances avec Hadès. Mais les dieux sont susceptible et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

\- Je ne manigance rien. Mais quand bien même, il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que mes manigances comme vous les appeler pourrait amener une paix durable.

Les mots paix durable fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Athéna. Même si elle gardait quelques rancœur à l'égard de l'un de ses oncles, les choses n'avaient que trop durée. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts. Il fallait que cela cesse et le second Gémeaux était devenu, volontairement ou non, la clé de ce rêve.

\- Shion, dit-elle en déployant en cosmos apaisant. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de nouveau une guerre. Du moins pas au cours de cette génération, car vu le nombre de couples intersanctuaires, mes oncles et moi, nous exposerions à quelques problèmes de rébellion. Cela dit, vous avez raison sur un point. Kanon n'a pas de statut officiel et il serait temps qu'il en ait un. Poséidon veut récupérer son général...

\- Déesse... Protesta le concerné.

Athéna leva sa main pour le faire taire et poursuivit.

\- Parce qu'il connaît bien le fonctionnement de son royaume. Sa liaison avec Valentine, l'a amené à fréquenter souvent les enfers, et nous avons pu constater qu'il s'entend très avec Hadès. Je pense que sa connaissance des trois sanctuaires pourrait être un atout précieux à condition qu'il conserve cette liberté. Néanmoins, il est nécessaire qu'il était un statut officiel. J'en parlerais à mes oncles mais quelque chose agent de liaison diplomatique serait bien.

\- Il serait sous les ordres des trois sanctuaires ? Demanda Shion surpris.

Anticipant les réactions, Athéna eut un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.

\- Non, pour que cela fonctionne, il ne devra être sous les ordres qu'aucun des trois. Il sera donc libéré de son allégeance envers moi.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Saga en fut bouche buée, hésitant entre joie et inquiétude. Shion grimaça en songeant que le second Gémeaux serait encore plus irritant qu'il ne l'était maintenant et ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction de Poséidon. Quant à Kanon, il lança un "yes" jubilatoire dû en partie à la réaction du dieu marin.

\- Je pense que nous avons retenu suffisamment longtemps Kanon, fit la déesse avant que des contestations ne puissent s'élever. Et nous avons des recherches à mettre en place.

Tandis que second Gémeaux plus que ravi prenait congé, elle convoqua les trois chevaliers concernés par le plan.

\- Ah Kanon ! A voir ton sourire, dit Hadès en voyant son ami arrivé. Tu n'as pas été puni.

\- Bien au contraire, Athéna vous en parlera mais j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Poséidon. Attendez vous à des négociations mouvementées.

\- Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, s'exclama le dieu soudain inquiet.

Percevant le réel trouble de celui-ci, le Grec lui murmura l'idée de la déesse à l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu des gardes. Le souverain éclata de rire en disant :

\- Et moi donc ! En tout cas j'approuve l'idée et suis très heureux pour toi, même si cela va être un poste extrêmement difficile à tenir.

\- Au fait, vous m'attendiez ?

\- Oui pour ton cadeau.

Hadès les téléporta dans ses appartements.

\- Ici nous serons tranquille. Tu m'as été d'un précieux secours et je tiens à te remercier à sa juste valeur. Avant de protester, laisse-moi te l'offrir.

Le dieu fit apparaître une clé, toute simple si ce n'était qu'elle était en or blanc.

\- Dans le fond du grenier, il y a porte.

\- Oui je l'ai vu. C'est la clé de cette porte je présume.

\- Tu présumes bien, sourit le souverain. Elle donne direct à mon temple en Elysion. Je veux que tu en profite avec Valentine. Mangez, buvez, utilisez les bains, la chambre à votre aise. Cette nuit, ce temple est le votre.

\- Oh Hadès ! Fit Kanon ému par un tel cadeau. Merci, je... Enfin merci... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu n'as rien à ajouter de plus, ton cosmos est très éloquent. Et oui... Sourit le dieu en percevant les pensées du chevalier. Tu peux me faire un câlin pour me remercier.

Le jeune homme enlaça le seigneur des enfers en riant. C'était en effet un magnifique cadeau qu'il n'avait aucun envie de refuser. La déité ajouta.

\- J'ai donné des ordres aux nymphes pour qu'elles vous servent comme elles le font avec moi. Alors une fois là-bas, demande-leur de vous conduire là où j'emmène Minos. Je suis sûr que l'endroit te plaira.

\- Merci.

\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie mon ami, fit Hadès en le téléportant au grenier.

Kanon retrouva Valentine dans la position où il l'avait laissé, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le spectre sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son amant se moquer.

\- Tu essaies de faire concurrence à Shaka ? Tu es en bonne voie.

\- Ah c'est malin ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Dans ce cas je retire ce que j'ai dit. Rit-il. Il y a encore du boulot.

\- Oh très spirituel ! Grogna la Harpie.

\- Ta bonne humeur c'est plaisir à voir mon amour. Mais j'ai de quoi y remédier.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La clé du paradis, fit le Gémeaux avec un sourire fier.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ouvre ? Demanda Valentine en montrant la clé.

\- Je viens de te le dire. Hadès nous prête son petit nid d'amour à Elysion.

\- Kanon, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Et bien viens et tu verras.

Le chevalier ouvrit la porte le cœur battant, se demandant à qui d'autre Hadès avait fait une telle faveur. Probablement personne... A part Minos bien sûr, songea-t-il en pénétrant dans le temple. L'intérieur était douillet, intime même. Rien avoir avec le faste du palais. Dans la pièce, une table ronde et deux chaises, un sofa recouvert de coussins et d'un plaid. Devant un feu de cheminée, une couverture et d'autres coussins, l'ensemble donnant vraiment une impression de confort rassurant.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Je te l'ai dit dans...

Kanon fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une nymphe les bras chargés de fruits. Il se précipita à son secours pour la décharger d'une partie de son fardeau.

\- Merci. Je me nomme Léonie. Le seigneur Hadès m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Je serais à votre service durant votre séjour.

\- Hadès m'a parlé d'un endroit... Commença Le chevalier qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir une nymphe à son service en plus de tout le reste.

\- Oui, le seigneur Hadès m'en a parlé. Répondit-elle. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y construire. Ce n'est pas très loin.

Les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas, intrigués. Kanon l'était de plus en plus, si son ouïe le ne trahissait pas, il approchait d'une...

\- Une plage ! À Elysion ! S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

Leur surprise, tandis qu'ils contemplaient les lieux, fit sourire Léonie. Le sable fin crissait sous leur pas. Au loin, s'étirait de hautes falaises escarpées d'où coulait une cascade. Les vagues léchaient paresseusement le rivage en une douce invitation à la baignade.

\- Il y a toutes sortes d'endroits à Elysion, mais cette plage est attachée au temple du seigneur Hadès donc accessible seulement avec son autorisation. Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit vous n'aurez cas m'appeler.

Sitôt Léonie partit, Kanon ôta ses vêtements pour se jeter à l'eau. Sur la plage, Valentine l'observait avec un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Son amant semblait toujours revivre dans l'eau.

\- Alors tu viens ! Lui cria celui-ci.

\- Non je préfère te regarder.

Avec un léger sourire de sadisme, le Grec plongea. Le spectre ne le voyant pas réapparaître scrutait la mer avec inquiétude. Il se sentit alors soulevé de terre.

\- Comment ? Mais lâche-moi !

\- D'accord ! Fit Kanon qui était retourné à l'eau de la même façon qu'il en était sortit.

Voyant que le spectre ne faisant pas semblant de se débattre paniqué, il le saisit pour le mettre debout. L'eau lui arrivait à hauteur des épaules.

\- Mais t'es con ! S'écria Valentine en toussant et crachant. J'aurais pu me noyer.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas nager ? Taquina le chevalier.

La Harpie détourna les yeux en rosissant de honte. Le Gémeaux l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Allons, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre, souffla-t-il blotti contre son aimé.

\- C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais eu comme professeur. Allez ! Regagnons la plage. Fit-il en le soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Eh ! S'exclama le spectre en s'accrochant désespérément à son cou, faisant rire Kanon.

\- Première leçon : la confiance.

Il déposa sur le rivage son précieux fardeau qui s'agrippait toujours à son cou.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver derrière moi sans que je te vois ?

\- Hadès m'a expliqué qu'à Elysion on pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la pensée. Et on prend vite le truc en fait.

Kanon assit Valentine près de lui.

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais rien à craindre. La seule chose dans laquelle tu as le droit de te noyer c'est mon amour.

Le Gémeaux entreprit de retirer les vêtements trempés de la Harpie. Ses doigts effleuraient délicatement chaque parcelle de peau dénudée tout en savourant de doux baisers la sauveur de musc et de sel de celle-ci. Frissonnant de plaisir et de désir, Valentine s'allongea fermant les yeux pour mieux se délecter de ce contact aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Les paupières toujours closes, le spectre gémit de frustration à la lenteur avec laquelle son amant le débarrassait de son pantalon. Il les rouvrit en poussant un cri de surprise lorsque Kanon engloutit son membre avec gourmandise.

Haletant, le cœur battant, entre la langue experte et les mains agiles qui se jouait de son corps offert, Valentine ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Profitant d'un court instant de lucidité. Le spectre se saisit de la main du Gémeaux qui releva la tête surpris. Il sourit en voyant son amant les sucer et lécher avec gourmandise. A ce stade, pas besoin de mots, leur corps parlaient pour eux. Kanon reprit en bouche le membre gorgé d'amour et lui appliqua le même supplice que subissaient ses doigts captifs.

Lorsque Valentine les libéra enfin, il glissa un doigt dans l'antre convoitée sans interrompre la douce torture qu'il faisait subir au sexe de son amant. Celui-ci grogna à l'intrusion, mais la bouche experte de Kanon la lui fit vite oublier. Aussi, y glissa-t-il sournoisement un second doigt dont l'envoûtante danse laissa un vide cruel en se retirant. Le regard suppliant de la Harpie confirma qu'il était prêt. Le Gémeaux se déplaça et l'embrassa avec passion. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce monde de jouissance qui n'était plus qu'à lui. Il enflamma doucement son cosmos, appelant à lui celui de son amant. A peine Valentine l'eut-il rejoint qu'ils fusionnèrent corps et âmes pour ne plus faire qu'un, faisant exploser de bonheur tous leurs sens. Repus du corps de l'autre, ils s'endormirent côte à côte, leurs mains jointes pour que perdure encore la magie de leur union.

A suivre...


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous

tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais ma muse s'est fait la malle et sa remplaçante n'est pas très productive. Donc comme je le disais dans d'autres fics, pensez au suivi, vous serez ainsi prénu à la prochaine publication.

Je vous remercie pour vos favoris et commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs.

Pour mes autres fics patience, elles ne sont pas à l'abandon juste en gros stand by.

Donc voilà la suite tant attendu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, Valentine regardait Kanon préparer ses bagages.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu y ailles ? Le seigneur Hadès ne manque pourtant pas de spectres. Ce n'est pas à toi d'y aller.

Le second Gémeaux soupira en rangeant un pull dans son sac de voyage.

\- Val, mon amour, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui et je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tu es responsable du fait ce que ce soit un abruti fini.

De nouveau, le Grec soupira. Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus à leur discussion qui avait, une fois de plus, failli tourner à la dispute, surtout sans trahir ce qu'il avait vu ce fameux jour.

\- Viens avec moi, tenta une nouvelle fois Kanon. Hadès m'a donné deux billets... Et en première classe en plus.

Cette fois, le Chypriote ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Kanon lâcha un troisième soupire qui eut pour effet de chasser son amant de la chambre. Depuis son retour des enfers la veille au soir, les insultes proférées par le spectre à l'encontre du juge était descendu de niveau. Mais pour la réconciliation, ce n'était pas gagné. En fait, même un simple cessez-le-feu n'allait pas être chose aisée. Le seul point positif aux yeux du chevalier était que si son amour de tête de mule refusait de l'accompagner, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu'il retrouve Rhadamanthe là-bas. Et Valentine avait beau prétendre le contraire, il connaissait bien le juge, piètre consolation pour l'ex-marina. Hadès, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la proposition financière de sa nièce, avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait lui-même réservé les billets d'avion jusqu'à Newcastle, puis les places dans le train jusqu'à Carlisle. A la gare, une voiture de luxe était à leur disposition pour tout la durée de leur séjour, sans oublier la suite dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville. Finalement les rivalités divines pouvaient avoir du bon.

Kanon ferma son sac d'un geste rageur avant de sortir à son tour. Il aperçut Valentine accoudé sur la branche d'un olivier de leur jardin. Le spectre contemplait la mer lorsqu'il sentit son amant l'enlacer.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Reste alors, tenta une dernière fois la Harpie.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai fait une promesse... Je me suis fait une promesse. Mais toi, viens... S'il te plait, acheva-t-il presque suppliant.

\- Non.

Le chevalier dû s'avouer vaincu et embrassa longuement son aimé. Ses mains caressantes semblaient vouloir mémoriser ce corps adoré qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur. Kanon reprit son sac en volant un dernier baiser.

\- Si tu changes d'avis ton billet est sur la commode de la chambre. Je viendrais te chercher à la gare de Carlisle.

\- Prend soin de toi, répondit simplement Valentine qui ne voulait pas le voir partir fâché.

Valentine ne retourna à l'intérieur que lorsque Kanon fut hors de vue. Chassant d'un geste de la main ses regrets naissants, il se rendit dans la chambre pour se changer avant de rejoindre les enfers. Au moins à cette heure, il ne croisera personne de trop curieux. Alors qu'il ouvrait un tiroir de la commode, ses yeux tombèrent sur les billets d'avion et de train. Le spectre faillit les jeter. Cependant, il resta un instant à les regarder avant de les reposer là où il les avait eus.

Le Chypriote refusait de céder. Pourtant, il était incapable de s'en débarrasser. En fait, il connaissait même le déroulement du voyage par coeur. Six heures quarante-sept minutes de vol, Kanon arrivera à l'aéroport de Newcastle à 11h58. De là, il prendra un taxi jusqu'au restaurant gastronomique où Hadès lui avait réservé une table. Il aura largement le temps de déjeuner puisque son train part à 14h24. Puis encore une heure trente-trois avant d'arriver à Carlisle, le temps de récupérer la voiture de location et de se rendre à l'hôtel, son Grec ne lui téléphonera pas avant 17h.

La matinée parut bien longue à Valentine que son esprit vagabond rendait très maladroit. Excédé, Ascalaphe l'envoya remplir des sacs de fumier auprès de Ménoitès (1) pour les ramener à la serre. A l'heure du déjeuner, le spectre, d'humeur solitaire, regagna la surface pour manger. Déguster ses sandwichs en contemplant la mer lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être avec son bien-aimé. Sachant pourtant que c'était inutile, il consulta son téléphone. Son coeur rata un battement en voyant qu'il avait un sms. Valentine se rappela mentalement à l'ordre en l'ouvrant. Ça ne pouvait être Kanon, il lui avait dit qu'il appellerait de l'hôtel. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il le lu.

"Suis au resto. C a se demander comment 1 type aussi casanier quhades peut avoir pareil bonne adresse. Suis traité comme 1 lord. ILY"

La Harpie répondit au message avec sourire amusé.

"cesse de blasphémer. ILY aussi"

Ainsi Kanon aussi pensait à lui, et il avait même pris la peine de lui envoyer un message. Ces quelques mots avaient à coup sûr illuminé le reste de sa journée. Valentine huma l'air marin à pleins poumons en se demandant pourquoi il ne venait pas plus souvent. Il rangea son portable dans son sac et en sortit les sandwichs tout en pensant à son amour qui lui manquait tant.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Valentine fit un tel bond qu'il en lâcha son repas. Pourtant cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il évitait la surface en l'absence de Kanon.

\- Poséidon. Grogna-t-il en ramassant ses sandwichs qu'il remit dans son sac avec humeur.

\- Valentine. S'amusa le dieu.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment personne d'autre à harceler ?

\- Non, personne d'aussi divertissant que toi. Alors ? Questionna de nouveau Poséidon. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec lui ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit-il en luttant contre la réplique bien moins poli qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Tout en maudissant sa propre mauvaise humeur pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans le blasphème en maudissant le dieu marin, le spectre se leva, saisit son sac et repris la direction enfers sous l'oeil amusé du souverain. Celui-ci le laissa s'éloigner un peu avant d'apparaître juste devant lui manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez le malheureux Chypriote qui faillit le percuter.

\- J'en déduis que tu es toujours fâché avec ton mec.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché avec Kanon, j'ai juste trop de travail pour prendre des vacances, mentit à moitié Valentine.

Mais Poséidon n'était pas dupe et l'insistance de sa proie à nier l'évidence le divertissait au plus au haut point.

\- A d'autres ! Et je ne parlais pas de mon Dragon mais de ta blonde décolorée.

\- Rhadamanthe n'est pas une blonde décolorée ! Se révolta la Harpie. Et Kanon n'est pas VOTRE Dragon.

\- Oh mais si, il l'est tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de remplaçant. Et je constate que tu ne l'as défendu qu'après ton juge.

Valentine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, cependant il se rendit compte à temps que c'était entrer dans le jeu de l'agaçant dieu des mers, aussi se contenta-t-il de se téléporter aux enfers pour lui échapper, oubliant que les clauses du traité de paix comprenaient la libre circulation entre les sanctuaires. Ce fût avec un soupire plus que désespéré que le spectre faillit une fois de plus percuter Poséidon.

\- Mais dites-moi donc où je dois aller pour être sûr de ne pas vous avoir sur le dos ? Lâcha-t-il au bord de l'exaspération.

\- Nul part ! S'amusa le dieu. Quoique...

Le souverain des océans fit mine de réfléchir en se caressant le menton d'un air malicieux.

\- Quoique l'Angleterre...

Il grimaça faussement dégoûté.

\- Pas question d'y mettre les pieds ! Trop humide à mon goût... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

\- Et il ne le fera pas car il est attendu, répliqua une voix salvatrice.

Valentine, soulagé de l'arrivée d'Hadès, salua prestement son seigneur et disparu sans se faire prier.

\- Oh tu me gâches mon plaisir, mon frère, se plaignit Poséidon.

\- Vas donc t'amuser avec tes hommes et laisse les miens tranquilles, rétorqua le maitre des lieux en croisant les bras d'un air sévère.

\- Moins divertissant ! Et puis je fais ça pour te rendre service. Où est-il attendu ce pauvre garçon ? Tenta-t-il innocemment.

\- Ça j'en doute et il est parti là où tu ne peux pas aller.

\- Hadès tu violes les termes du traité là. Fit-il en une parfaite imitation de la déception.

\- Absolument pas. Il est dit libre circulation entre les sanctuaires, il n'est pas dit dans tout le sanctuaire.

\- Tu joues sur les mots, rit le cadet.

\- Question de point de vue. D'ailleurs ta présence ici prouve que j'ai raison. Tu connais la sortie, acheva le dieu en tournant les talons.

Poséidon soupire un dernier "tu n'es vraiment pas drôle" avant de disparaître avec un sourire satisfait. Tandis qu'Hadès regagnait ses appartements avec l'espoir bien mince de faire disparaître l'agacement provoqué par son frère, Valentine pestait toujours contre ce même dieu. Hélas pour lui, la colère le rendait encore plus maladroit que le manque.

\- Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Ronchonnait le spectre en rempotant un Montsechia (2) sans la moindre douceur. Ma vie privée ne le regarde pas... Et en plus il se fout de moi ! L'Angleterre trop humide !

Un cri effaré d'Ascalaphe le tira de sa grogne solitaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Assassin ! Espèce de sombre idiot ! Criminel !

Le jardinier divin retira délicatement la plante du pot tout en la cajolant.

\- C'est fini mon bébé. Papa est là.. Ne t'inquiète pas, le vilain monsieur ne va plus te toucher.

\- Mais j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit ! Se défendit le Chypriote en observant la scène incrédule. Vous m'avez de rempoter je rempote...

\- Je t'ai dit de remporter les Montbretia pas les Montsechia.

\- Montbretia, Montsechia… C'est du pareil au même... Fit en haussant les épaules Valentine qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

\- Du pareil au même ! Du pareil au même ! S'étrangla le dieu furieux. Le Montsechia est une plante aquatique triple buse.

\- Ah... Fallait le dire, répliqua simplement la Harpie de mauvaise foi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Ascalaphe qui chassa le demeuré avec force d'insultes entrecoupée de cajoleries à la rescapée. Désœuvré, pestant contre le dieu marin et le jardinier divin, Valentine ne se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit au grenier qu'une fois la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Skata (3) ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Jura-t-il contre lui-même. Ce maudit mollusque avarié me fait perdre la tête. Et en plus, je me met à blasphémer. Ça ne va vraiment pas !

Valentine redescendit en soupirant et retourna finalement s'accouder à l'olivier de leur jardin. D'humeur morose, il contemplait la mer dans la même position qu'au matin lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le spectre s'empressa de répondre, la voix de son amant lui rendit aussitôt le sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es resté là toute la journée ! Le taquina Kanon.

\- Bien sûr que non. Et puis d'abord qui te dis que je suis au même endroit ?

\- J'entends la mer.

\- Je pourrais être sur la plage, fit-il remarquer néanmoins impressionné.

\- Tu n'y vas plus depuis que tu es victime du harcèlement d'un certain calamar au QI de plancton.

\- Kanon ! Cesse de blasphémer... Soupira le Chypriote. Et puis comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce qu'il ne s'en cache pas et que je te connais, rit le Grec.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna Valentine avant de demander. Tu es à l'hôtel ? As-tu fait bon voyage au moins ?

\- Oui excellent, je viens juste d'arriver dans la suite royale...

\- Kanon tu exagères...

\- Non, non, je te jure... Hadès nous avait réservé la suite royale même la salle de bain est plus grande que l'appart de Saga et il y a un jacuzzi. Je compte bien en profiter mais je voulais t'appeler avant. Tu me manques...

\- Toi aussi tu me manques...

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ?

La Harpie ferma un instant les yeux en silence avant de reprendre.

\- Je suppose que tu vas commencer les recherches demain.

Cette fois ce fût à Kanon de marquer un silence avant poursuivre. Néanmoins Valentine crut y percevoir un soupire.

\- Oui, si je me rend chez les Walden ce soir, je risque de tomber à un moment inopportun et puis j'aimerais savoir ce que pensent les gens du coin de cette famille avant de m'y rendre. Histoire de savoir à quel accueil je dois m'attendre.

\- Mais tu y vas de la part d'Hadès...

\- C'est vrai. Raison de plus pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

\- Mais... Enfin, je ne veux pas te commander mais... tu ne vas pas chez Rhadamanthe en premier ?

Kanon sourit en entendant son amant prononcer le nom du juge aussi naturellement qu'autrefois mais se garda d'en faire la remarque.

\- J'avoue que je me posais la question. La baraque de Rhadamanthe est à l'autre bout de la ville. Ses parents vivent plus près de l'hôtel. Si notre fugueur n'y est pas j'aurais traversé la ville pour rien. Je me dis que s'il y est revenu ses parents devraient le savoir.

\- Tu ne risques pas de les inquiéter pour rien ?

\- Honnêtement je doute que l'absence de leur fils entache leur flegme britannique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Valentine avec une pointe d'inquiétude et d'indignation mal dissimulé qui fit une fois de plus sourire Kanon.

\- Oh je ne sais pas... Une intuition.

\- Tu souris ? demanda le spectre intrigué.

\- Oui, je suis si heureux d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manque mon amour, mentit à moitié l'ex-dragon.

\- Tu me manques aussi mon coeur.

Les deux amants passèrent presque deux heures au téléphone à se raconter leur journée. Valentine souriait à l'enthousiasme de Kanon devant le luxe de son séjour. Le Grec riait des péripéties du Chypriote et très probablement ex-jardinier. Ils se quittèrent sur des mots doux et chacun de leur côté ils soupirèrent sur leur solitude. Au bout de quelques minutes, le spectre, toujours accoudé à la branche d'olivier, vit non sans une certaine inquiétude, approcher deux silhouettes. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les arrivants tout en songeant que ça ne pouvait être Poséidon, ils étaient deux et le dieu venait toujours seul. De plus, l'un d'eux portait un sac. L'autre avait une démarche malhabile qui inquiéta le jeune homme. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit mais cela ne pouvait être, que ferait-il ici ?

A sa grande surprise c'était bien son seigneur Hadès qui se tenait là. Le dieu lui fit signe de se relever alors qu'il s'agenouillait avec dévotion. Tandis qu'il obtempérait, Valentine observa ses visiteurs. Hadès portait un pantalon de toile et un tee-shirt noirs d'une provocante banalité comme il en portait lorsqu'il se rendait chez un membre de sa famille. Il tenait un sac de voyage en cuir brun usé qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. Morphée, vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise de soie bordeaux préféra attendre légèrement à l'écart. Le dieu tentait visiblement de masquer sa douleur par une position qui se voulait décontractée, mais le spectre n'était pas dupe.

\- Hypnos a découvert que Morphée avait une liaison amoureuse avec un mortel et bien sûr il s'est empressé d'en parler à Thanatos. expliqua le souverain qui avait suivi le regard du Chypriote.

\- Ils savent avec qui ?

\- Non... Eaque s'est dénoncé pour couper court à l'interrogatoire, soupira Hadès. ce qui n'a guère servi car ne pouvant pas s'en prendre à l'un de mes juges, Thanatos a bien sûr passé sa hargne sur son neveu. Mais je tiens enfin la solution.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Valentine.

\- Vraiment. Repris le dieu avec un sourire satisfait. Puisqu'Hypnos et Thanatos ne cessent de se plaindre de l'incompétence de Morphée et Apollon de l'injustice de la présence d'un dieu des rêves prophétiques dans mon royaume, et bien je transfère Morphée chez Apollon, dans son sanctuaire de Delphes.

Interloqué, le spectre regardait tour à tour son souverain fier de lui et le souffre-douleur qui n'en mène pas large.

\- Mais... Hésita-t-il. Sauf votre respect mon seigneur... Morphée est la victime et vous le punissez ?

\- C'est l'impression que ça donne ? Demanda Hadès ravi en voyant son soldat acquiescer. Mais tu oublies toi aussi les termes du traité de paix.

\- Traité de paix avec Athéna ?

\- Oui, exactement. Mon cher frère voulant faire plaisir à son idéaliste de fille préférée lui a cédé en imposant le même traité à toutes les divinités contre qui elle a été en guerre ce qui inclut...

\- Apollon. Termina Valentine avec un éclair de génie.

\- Oui, Apollon sourit le dieu. Et mon cher neveu, digne fils de son père, est bien moins regardant sur les liaisons de ses subalternes. Donc Morphée pourra voir son amant autant qu'il le souhaite sans craindre une correction. Inutile de te dire que les jumeaux n'étaient pas ravis de cette décision.

Valentine jetant un oeil inquiet au dieu des rêves.

\- Ils ont compris le subterfuge.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne pourront plus s'en prendre à Morphée pour quelques raisons que se soient sans encourir les foudres de Zeus.

\- Le traité ?

\- Le traité, acquiesça Hadès.

\- Il est enfin en sécurité, soupira Valentine. Thanatos n'a pas dû y aller de main morte pour qu'il ne puisse pas porter son sac.

Le seigneur des enfers hocha sombrement la tête avant de reprendre avec un sourire amusé en mettant le bagage dans les mains du spectre.

\- Mais c'est TON sac.

\- Mon sac ? Fit-il surpris.

\- Oui ton sac grâce auquel je me vais débarrasser du second problème qui me pèse.

\- Mais co...

Ce fut devant un Kanon surpris et heureux de le voir que Valentine termina sa question.

A suivre...


	21. Chapitre 20

Chers lecteurs.

merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité.

Voici donc enfin le chapitre 20 et je peux vous dire que normalement le dénouement approche. Je te dis normalement parce qu'avec ces trois-là on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise.

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

\- Val ! S'exclama Kanon ravi. Tu as chang...

Il s'interrompit car la fin de phrase de la Harpie, ainsi que son air hébété lui firent comprendre que son amour était là contre sa volonté. Mais peu lui importait, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Le Grec franchit à la hâte les trois pas qui le séparait de l'homme de sa vie. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec toute la force de ses sentiments.

\- Kanon. Je dois être honnête, avoua le spectre. Je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré. C'est Hadès qui m'a expédié ici.

\- Alors béni soit Hadès !

\- Tu exagères ! Rit Valentine.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Je blasphème, tu râles. Je loue ton dieu, tu dis que j'exagère ! Plaisanta l'ex-Dragon en attirant son amant vers le lit.

Le Chypriote répondit d'abord avec enthousiasme aux nouveaux baisers. Mais réalisant que son partenaire le surplombait et commençait à le déshabiller, il se dégagea.

\- Pas maintenant amour, j'aimerais prendre une douche. Seul. Anticipa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête de pas mal de chose.

Pendant ce temps, le second Gémeaux finit de déballer ses affaires et rangea également celles de Valentine. Lorsque ce dernier sortit enfin, Kanon consultait la carte du restaurant de l'hôtel.

\- Dis Val, on descend dîner ou on se fait livrer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On descend. Ça sera moins cher.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le Grec. Et puis on s'en fiche, c'est Hadès qui paie.

\- Kanon ! S'exclama le Chypriote outré.

\- Bah quoi ? Ça serait pareil si c'était Athéna.

Valentine roula des yeux mais opta finalement pour la première proposition. Jusqu'à présent, Rhadamanthe ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de sorties en amoureux. Alors autant en profiter. Au restaurant, il eut un nouveau soupir consterné lorsque Kanon attaqua sa sole en déclarant que c'était sûrement la bestiole de compagnie de messire Popo. Néanmoins, ayant lui-même subit l'agaçant dieu des mers, le spectre ne protesta pas cette fois. Il esquissa même un sourire amusé.

\- Donc comme je le disais, fit le chevalier redevenu sérieux. Je pense que le mieux c'est d'aller chez les parents de Rhadamanthe demain matin. D'après le réceptionniste, leur manoir se trouve a à peine deux kilomètres de l'hôtel. On y va vers 9h. Quand dis-tu ?

\- S'ils t'ont dit vers 9h ça me va, répondit il.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les parents de Rhadamanthe voyons ! C'est bien d'eux qu'on parle.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit. C'est moi qui dit ça. Mais on peut y aller un peu plus tard si tu veux. Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne les as pas appelé ? S'offusqua Valentine.

\- Bah non. J'ai jugé inutile de les inquiéter à l'avance s'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles. Et puis c'était un peu délicat de leur révéler la disparition de leur fils par téléphone.

\- Mais enfin Kanon ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire ça. Mais tu pouvais toujours dire que tu venais de la part d'Hadès pour une affaire délicate et demander un rendez-vous.

Valentine consulta sa montre.

\- 19h30. Il n'est pas trop tard, je vais les appeler, dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

\- Tu crois ? Ils doivent être en train de manger.

\- Les anglais dînent tôt. Alors rassures-toi je ne les dérangeraient pas en plein repas.

Le spectre chercha le numéro et sortit pour passer son appel pendant que le chevalier finissait son dessert. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier rejoignit son amant à l'extérieur au moment où il raccrochait.

\- Lady Walden nous recevra demain à onze heures.

\- parfait. Répondit Kanon. Comme ça on pourra se faire une grasse matinée coquine.

La Harpie l'enlaça en riant.

\- Tu penses qu'à ça !

\- Je penserais qu'à ça si je proposais aussi une soirée coquine, taquina-t-il.

\- Ah ! Et tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Valentine légèrement suspicieux.

\- En venant je suis passé devant un théâtre où il se joue le roi Lear. Ça te dirait d'aller voir s'il reste des places ?

\- Excellente idée, approuva le Chypriote ravi.

Leur soirée s'étant fini tôt le matin, la grasse matinée coquine se changea en simple grasse matinée. Valentine houspilla Kanon en disant que ça ne se faisait pas d'arriver en retard pour finalement lui faire remarquer que cela ne se faisait pas non plus d'arriver en avance.

\- Décidément les aristocrates sont bien compliqués, songeait le Grec alors que pour se conformer aux usages, il ralentissait dans le chemin qui menait à la demeure.

L'allée de gravier sur laquelle le chevalier roulait contournait un grand massif de buissons et de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ce cercle central, ainsi que le reste du parc étaient une invitation à la flânerie. Pas du tout ce à quoi on se serait attendu de la part de partisans d'Hadès depuis des siècles. Quant à la bâtisse en fait de manoir, c'était carrément un château du XXVIIe ou XXVIIIe siècles d'après l'architecture. Kanon n'en revenait pas que Rhadamanthe ait grandi dans un tel environnement. Ceci dit, cela expliquait bien des choses.

Comme convenu par téléphone, Kanon sonna à onze heures pile. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était parvenu à convaincre son amant de participer à l'entretien. Un homme d'un certain âge et fort élégant leur ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Walden, salua poliment le bleuté. Je suis Kanon et voici Valentine de la Harpie. Nous...

\- Kanon ! Les lords n'ouvrent pas eux-mêmes la porte voyons, souffla le spectre en le coupant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce doit être leur majordome.

Si le domestique fut amusé par la confusion, il ne le montra pas.

\- Si ces messieurs veulent bien me suivre. Lady Walden va vous recevoir au petit salon, dit-il en les invitant à entrer.

\- Mieux vaut que tu me laisses parler, murmura Valentine. J'ai l'habitude de traiter avec les nobles.

\- Et bien merci ! Chuchota l'ex-marina faussement vexé.

Il laissa donc Valentine entrer le premier, ce qui lui permit de cacher le petit sourire de triomphe qui lui brulait les lèvres. Car en réalité il était ravi que son aimé prenne les choses en mains. Ça lui permettra peut-être de dépasser sa colère envers son ex-amant. L'employé les précéda jusqu'à la porte du salon où il les fit patienter le temps de prévenir sa maîtresse. La Harpie en profita pour rappeler au second Gémeaux de le laisser parler. Le majordome les introduisit et lady Walden se leva pour les accueillir. Sa ressemblance avec son fils était si frappante que Kanon se surpris à chercher un monosourcil sous la frange qui ornait son front.

\- Mes hommages madame, salua Valentine en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de son amant, le chevalier l'imita pour le plus grand plaisir de la Lady.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle en les invitant à s'assoit. Alors que me vaut la visite de deux envoyés du seigneur Hadès ?

\- Et bien... fit le Chypriote prit de court.

Car malgré ses recommandations à son amant, il n'avait pas préparé ce qu'il allait dire.

\- ... notre seigneur aimerait savoir si vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre fils.

\- Pas depuis qu'il a endossé le surplis du Whyvern. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien... hésita Valentine embêté. Le seigneur Hadès est inquiet car Rhadamanthe a disparu.

\- Comment cela disparu ? S'enquit lady Walden avec curiosité.

\- Et bien.. il...

\- A fugué, coupa Kanon que ce troisième "et bien" poussait à intervenir.

La Harpie lança un regard noir lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Le second Gémeaux roula des yeux en guise de réponse. Puisque la mère du juge ne semblait pas s'émouvoir plus que ça de la nouvelle pourquoi faire tant d'histoires.

\- Rhadamanthe, fugué, tiens donc, dit-elle avec flegme.

Elle ajouta avec un petit rire aristocrate.

\- Je ne devrais pas m'étonner. Après tout notre Rhadamanthe a toujours été quelque peu... excentrique nous dirons.

Kanon leva un sourcil dubitatif. Excentrique n'était certainement pas un qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il songeait au juge.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par excentrique ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

\- Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait un ami imaginaire, raconta lady Walden sans se faire prier.

\- C'est le cas de beaucoup d'enfants, fit remarquer le spectre tout aussi perplexe.

\- Certes, Certes, mais pour Rhadamanthe c'était une sorte de serviteur-confident-ami. Nous ne savions pas trop en fait. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... un nom de fête...

\- Noël... Pâques... Halloween, tenta Kanon quelque peu amusé.

\- Non non, pas ça. Un nom de saint.

\- Saint Nicolas ? Suggéra-t-il à nouveau.

Alors que la mère du juge rejetait encore sa proposition sans pour autant trouver. Il s'exclama avec espièglerie.

\- Mais enfin Valentine, aide-nous un peu.

\- Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama l'aristocrate. Valentine !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sidérés tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

\- Nous lui avions engagé un domestique personnel pour en finir avec cette histoire. Mais il ne voulait que ce Valentine. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que cela peut être difficile de trouver un employé de maison répondant au nom de Valentine.

\- Mais il aurait pu faire semblant de s'appeler ainsi ? S'étonna la Harpie.

\- C'est bien évidemment ce que nous avions fait au début. Mais c'est qu'il était malin notre petit Rhadamanthe et il a vite découvert le subterfuge. Dieu merci cela lui est passé à l'adolescence. Hélas ses lubies ne se sont pas arrêtés là.

\- Vaiment ? Fit le chevalier très intéressé.

\- Nous l'avons naturellement orienté vers des études de droits. En attendant qu'il soit appelé par notre seigneur, il aurait pu devenir un grand juge. Mais il a voulu être avocat. Vous vous rendez compte ! Un juge de notre seigneur Hadès simple avocat ! Et je ne vous parle même pas du petit appartement qu'il a loué. L'avez vous vu ?

Ils secouèrent la tête de concert.

\- Pas encore, précisa Valentine.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y trouvait mais puisqu'il y tenait tant son père lui a acheté. Il était tout de même hors de question qu'un Walden paie un loyer comme un vulgaire roturier.

\- Évidemment ! Approuva Kanon en contenant un sourire amusé.

Après une bonne heure de révélations croustillantes sur le juge, Valentine décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

\- Avez-vous la clé ? S'enquit soudain lady Walden.

\- La clé ? S'étonna le spectre. Quelle clé ?

\- La clé de son appartement voyons, dit-elle en sonnant le majordome.

\- Non mais je suppose qu'il y a un concierge pour nous ouvrir.

\- Non non, c'est plus simple que vous ayez la clé.

\- Eh bien merci, fit le Chypriote.

\- C'est normal. Quand nous pouvons aider notre seigneur Hadès.

\- Madame désire ? Demanda le domestique qui venait de faire son entrée.

\- Edouard veuillez apporter les clés de l'appartement de Rhadamanthe.

\- Bien madame.

Le majordome sortit et ne revient qu'au bout de dix minutes ce qui laissa largement le temps à lady Walden d'apporter de nouvelles preuves de l'excentricité de son cher fils. Valentine qui semblait ne pas vouloir en savoir plus, ou plutôt qui craignait que Kanon ne puisse davantage contenir son fou rire, prit congé dès qu'il les eut en mains. Il s'assit également naturellement au volant et démarra aussitôt que son amant le rejoignit côté passager. A peine sa ceinture bouclée, celui-ci explosa de rire.

\- Si tu ne te réconcilies pas avec lui, dit-il lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer un peu. Tu pourras toujours le faire chanter. Je suis sûr que sa charmante mère sera toute disposée à t'en raconter plus sur les frasques de son fils unique. Mais surtout n'oublie pas de m'inviter.

\- Oh sûrement pas ! Répliqua sévèrement Valentine qui peinait néanmoins à contenir un sourire amusé.

Le chevalier repartit à rire de plus belle à la réponse. Alors que le spectre atteignait l'hôtel, Kanon enfin calmé suggéra.

\- Nous pourrions aller tout de suite chez Rhadamanthe voir si il y est ou si on trouve des indices sur l'endroit où il se cache parce que je pense qu'Hadès doit être impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. Il est vraiment très inquiet.

Valentine acquiesça et redémarra tandis que Kanon entrait l'adresse dans le GPS. Au bout de presque une heure et demie, ils se garaient enfin à l'ange de Brookside et de Raffles Avenue. Le trajet aurait normalement dû leur prendre une quinzaine de minutes. Mais des travaux et une mauvaise mise à jour du GPS, les firent tourner en rond trois ou quatre fois avant de trouver la rue. L'appartement de Rhadamanthe se trouvait au troisième et dernier étage d'une maison ancienne maison bourgeoise reconvertie en immeuble. Il comptait quatre logements plus celui du concierge d'ailleurs absent pour déjeuner. Les deux hommes montèrent silencieusement l'escalier en bois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur le palier leur évitant toute erreur. Kanon sonna et attendit. N'ayant pas de réponse il sonna une seconde fois et colla son oreille sur la porte. Aucun bruit ne venant de l'intérieur, il sortit la clé pour ouvrir.

\- Eh bah mon cochon ! S'exclama l'ex-dragon surpris. C'est ça qu'elle appelle un petit appartement.

En effet, celui-ci devait bien faire dans cent cinquante mètres carrés, la salle à manger faisant aussi office de salon était séparé par un bar d'une cuisine tout équipée. Il y avait également au rez-de-chaussée une grande salle de bain avec une douche italienne dans un coin et une baignoire de deux mètres conçue comme un bassin au milieu de la pièce, un bureau-bibliothèque avec un ordinateur portable, une imprimante-scanner et un nombre impressionnant de livres, deux chambres dont une, la plus grande était visiblement aménagée pour un homme bien qu'elle n'ait jamais servi. À l'étage mezzanine une autre grande chambre, celle de Rhadamanthe. L'ensemble était d'un style moderne mais dégageait une atmosphère douillette.

La visite des lieux leur permit d'arriver à deux conclusions. La première était que le juge n'y était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait endossé son surplis. La seconde, fut plus difficile à faire admettre à l'entêtée Harpie.

\- Mais enfin Val ! Fit kanon en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. C'est pourtant évident ! Tu as vu comme moi que Rhadamanthe était plutôt du genre boulot boulot. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait aménagé une chambre pour un éventuel amant. Non. Moi je te le dis entre les révélations de sa mère et cette chambre, il est clair qu'inconsciemment il se souvenait de toi et que tu lui manquais.

\- Mouais. Comme son jouet favori ou son animal de compagnie.

Le chevalier attrapa la main du spectre et l'attira à lui pour l'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu exagères mon amour, répondit le Grec en le serrant tendrement contre lui. C'est vrai que les événements passés ne plaident pas en sa faveur mais tout dépend de la façon dont tu les examines. Et c'est de ma faute si tu les vois comme une preuve de prostitution, je...

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, le coupa le Chypriote. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux au contraire. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé que je lui dise que je l'aimais si j'avais été autre chose qu'une pute à ses yeux.

\- Et bien...

Kanon soupira désolé. Il avait conscience d'avoir brisé quelque chose de précieux par égoïsme et craignait de ne pouvoir réparer. Il avait espéré éviter la conversation qui allait suivre mais il n'avait plus le choix.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions. C'est en partageant avec nos lecteurs que nous progressons.


End file.
